The Guy Next Door
by Lexi1989
Summary: A random hot encounter that was never forgotten.. Three years later, they meet again in circumstances unforeseen.. Will they fall in love? Or will that hot encounter forever remain a one night stand? NxM Rated M [AU]
1. Chapter 1: Somebody That I Used To Know

**Kon'nichiwa minna-san!**

 **I am feeling better and I'm back with a new story! :D**

 **A tad bit of OOC-ness but I know you guys are used to it ;)**

 **I'm rating this story M for language and scenes. So you all know what that means.**

 **And to answer the questions on your minds, there will be lemons in this story. There is one in fact in this chapter lol!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **By the way text in** _ **Italic**_ **style means it is a flashback or a thought. :)**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **The Guy Next Door**

 **Chapter 1: Somebody That I Used to Know**

 **MIKAN'S POV**

I sighed as I sat down on one of the empty chairs in the auditorium near the window. It was the first day of classes. I am a junior at Stanford University. My best friend comes in and sits at the desk next to me.

"Good Morning Hotaru." I greeted her warmly.

"Good Morning Mikan." Her tone expressionless like it usually is. The fact that she even responded made me happy. A couple more students came in to the room. The auditorium had about 50 seats and only 10 were occupied. I wasn't surprised. The journalism program usually admitted just a few students each year. And not everybody made it to the next semester. I see my friends, Sumire and Anna join us. I greeted them and turned to look out the window. My mind wandered and I thought about him. That night three years ago in Japan.

 _It was a snowy night. Just a couple of nights after my high school graduation. The girls had forced me to go clubbing with them when they found out my dumbass of a boyfriend cheated on me with my cheerleading squad's co-captain who also coincidentally was my best friend. I drank but not that much. Just enough to get out of my funk and dance like crazy. I danced the night away. I was about ready to go home when I felt a hand reach around my waist and turn me around. I was about to slap him but his looks caught my attention._

 _He was a certified hottie. Silky raven black hair. Tall, handsome and muscular in just the right amount. I remember running my hands along his arms and feeling his biceps. We had danced to two more songs, grinding into each other not caring if other people were looking. I remember his husky voice whispering into my ear and me leaving the club with him._

 _I remember him undressing me with my eyes when he got me alone. Those sexy crimson eyes. He had pinned me to the wall crushing my lips in his while his hands roamed all over my body. I couldn't get my hands off him either. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was kissing him everywhere. On his mouth, then I explored his jawline, licked his neck as he was whispering dirty words in my ear that made my panties wet with desire. The next thing I know I am in his bed and naked like the day I was born. He was straddling me, his arousal evident by the tent in his boxers as he let his eyes take in my naked form. His fiery eyes were filled with lust. I licked my lips to tease him and he growled. I pulled him on top of me and claimed his lips while his hands kneaded my breasts. I could remember how breathless he made me feel. How I panted with my desire to have him. He made me forget all the shitty luck I'd had with my boyfriend and my traitorous pathetic excuse of a best friend._

 _I remember how his oral ministrations drove me to the brink of passionate madness. He hit my pleasure points in just the right places. His left thumb and index finger flicking and pinching my nipple. His tongue on my clit and his other hand thrusting three fingers curled to hit my g-spot. Oh, I remember that tidal wave of a climax and how he made me come again and again that night. He was heaven on earth._

I let out a small sigh and glance around. No one is paying attention to me. Sumire is busy talking to Anna about the importance of fashion. Sumire, with her perfectly done nails and curly green hair is the diva in our group. She would always have the latest Prada bag, or the newest Christian Louboutins (seeing as she just transferred from a Fashion major, it wasn't surprising) whereas I am the simple girl in our group. I would care less if my sneakers were dirty or I wore simple jeans and tees to class. Anna was our dainty princess type. She's pretty and believes in romance and happily ever afters. Hotaru was busy on her phone as always. She was running an online shop on Facebook so she had to keep up with the orders and deliveries. She would sometimes resort to blackmail to get us to help her out. One of my other friends, Nonoko was not in our class since she was studying a different major. She was studying BioChem.

I went back to my reminiscing.

 _I had returned the favor gladly to him. He was very well endowed and I almost choked with him buried to the hilt in my throat. He pulled out suddenly and I looked at him in surprise._

" _I want you. All of you." He had said in that deep husky voice._

 _And I gave it to him. All of me. I can still feel him slipping inside and filling me. It was a perfect fit. Like two puzzle pieces coming together. How he made me moan in pleasure and scream with delight. We had sex well into the wee hours of dawn. And then we fell asleep._

 _I remembered waking up at half past 5am. The sun was peeking through the horizon. It was my cue to leave. We were in his apartment after all. His arms were on my waist and I stared at him. He looked so innocent sleeping. I giggled as I remembered thinking how he was the opposite last night. I slowly removed myself from his arms, careful not to wake him. My dress from last night was on the floor but it was ripped on the side thanks to him. I picked his shirt from last night up from the floor and put it on over my dress. I left him a note. And I left through the front door never to see him again._

"Earth to Mikan!" Anna was snapping her fingers in front of my face, catching me in my daze.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Thinking about you-know-who again?" She giggled.

"I was not!" I blushed slightly.

"Oh, please Mikan, your face says it all. You have that 'hot and bothered' look when you think of him. And besides, that was so three years ago. And we've all heard you saying it was the best f-"

"Sumire! Language!" Anna smacked Sumire's shoulder giving her a pointed glare.

"Ow! Anna! Fine! How it was the best love making you've ever had in your life." I rolled my eyes at the term she used.

"That sounded so lame, on so many different levels." I said to her. I was tapping my pencil at the edge of my chair.

"Well, little miss hopeless romantic here gets a fit when we all remind her it was a one night stand. You know this one is a fairy tales happy ending believer." She gestured to Anna who stuck her tongue out.

"It's your fault; you should have left him your number so he could call you. Idiot." Hotaru had finally put down her phone and was now joining the conversation.

The bell rings to signal the start of class. The auditorium is still more or less empty.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Hotaru, Anna, but I'd side with Sumire on this. It was just a one night 'fuck'." Putting emphasis on the last word. Anna pouted.

"I don't know his name, his number and I'm never gonna see that guy again. One, he lives in Japan and we are here in California. Two, considering my luck sucks at getting a good boyfriend and with men in general, I just don't see how—" My sentence is interrupted with a loud cough from the front of the room.

Sumire and Anna go back to their seats as the teacher had arrived. My pen had dropped so I stooped down to pick it up.

"Good morning class. My name is Natsume Hyuuga and I will be your professor for this subject this semester. You may call me Hyuuga-sensei." I froze as I heard the cool husky voice. No it can't be. He must not be the only person who has that kind of voice. I shook my head. I tried to look at him closer but it was impossible to see since we were far from the podium and my eyesight was bad.

Sumire threw me a crumpled piece of paper. PROF IS HOT! (with pictures of flames and a red heart inside it). I rolled my eyes.

"This is JOU 3010. Multimedia and Videography. I believe all of you are taking the Journalism Major. So you have taken JOU 1001 and have mastered the basics in journalism." His face was to the board writing as he was speaking so I couldn't see his face.

' _Cool it Mikan. Just because you were just thinking of him doesn't mean he will materialize in front of you.'_

"I will tell you however, this is not an easy class to take. This class is designed to enhance your capabilities and journalism skills using multimedia, DSLR and video technology. As journalists, we are all about storytelling. And you'll be using the skills you learn in this class and the data you collect and discover to boost your reporting to a higher level." He turned around but he had sat down and had his face covered by his laptop which was open on the teacher's table.

"Can everybody please come closer? Since there are only 13 of you in this class, it would be better for you to sit here in the front." I didn't stand up until Hotaru pinched my leg.

"I'll be calling your name so please stand up and introduce yourself once called." His face was still covered with the attendance sheet. It was just my luck having a surname that starts with an S, so I am one of the last few people called.

"Mikan Sakura?" He called out. I stood up and faced the class.

"Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura, and I am a junior. Journalism major." As I moved to sit down, we heard a crash. One of the books the professor was carrying fell to the floor. I directed my gaze from the book to his face.

And I see the same crimson eyes from that encounter three years ago staring at me.

* * *

 **NATSUME's POV**

It's my first day to fully teach a college class. I'd passed the teacher's licensure exam years ago but had never gotten interested to teach since I didn't have much patience in the first place. I'd tried it once, with high schoolers and let's just say it didn't start or end well. I figured college kids would be easier to facilitate. They were almost the same age as me, or slightly younger. Nothing I couldn't handle. I lock the door of my car and I head down to the Starbucks on campus as I feel my head throb.

"Stupid Koko." I muttered under my breath. Koko Yome is one of my friends who helped get me a job here in Stanford. He invited me and our other friends, Ruka Nogi and Yuu Tobita to chill at a bar and celebrate my new job. And to cut the story short, we ended up going home at 4 in the morning and I woke up at 7 nursing a very big hangover.

"Natsume!" Yuu, clad in his med school uniform, was already at a table with Ruka. Koko was nowhere to be found. Ruka is a licensed vet and has a clinic in the downtown area. He works as a part-time teacher to make extra money. Yuu is still in Med School as he wanted to be a doctor. Koko, unfortunately works with me in the Journalism Program. I sit down across them and slowly sip my hot black coffee. The throbbing in my head has decreased slightly.

"How can you two not look so hungover?" I asked them.

"Unlike you and Yome, we both know our limit when it comes to alcohol." Ruka chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you excited with your first day?" Yuu asked.

"I'm more excited to get rid of this headache." I mumbled. I glanced at my watch and see that it's a quarter to eight. I needed to get going since my class was on the other end of the campus. I grab my coffee and laptop bag and head out the door with them at my heels. Med school classes were nearer so they weren't in any rush.

"Good luck Natsume!" They called out and I just shrugged.

I head to the auditorium. I pass by a couple of groups of college girls sitting on the quad staring at me and hear them burst in a fit of giggles. I roll my eyes. I was used to it. Can't help it if I'm that good looking. I ran a hand through my messy raven black hair and walk a bit more swiftly to the auditorium. I remember the fiasco that happened at the high school I taught in 2 years ago. A catfight ensued after two seniors argued about who my favourite student was. I shivered at the thought. I peek inside the auditorium and there are about 13 students scattered in the seats. The bell rings and I strode in. No one takes notice. I fake a cough and all eyes are on me. Good.

"Good morning class. My name is Natsume Hyuuga and I will be your professor for this subject this semester. You may call me Hyuuga-sensei." I prefer the Japanese version than being called Professor Hyuuga. It just felt right.

"This is JOU 3010. Multimedia and Videography. I believe all of you are taking the Journalism Major. So you have taken JOU 1001 and have mastered the basics in journalism." I faced the white board and started writing the course name and my name.

I sat down at my laptop and pulled up my roster for attendance. "I will tell you however, this is not an easy class to take. This class is designed to enhance your capabilities and journalism skills using multimedia and DSLR and video technology. As journalists, we are all about storytelling. And you'll be using the skills you learn in this class and the data you collect and discover to boost your reporting to a higher level." I said.

I was flustered, I couldn't find the roster but good thing I had printed it out yesterday and had it tucked into a book I had brought along.

"Can everybody please come closer? Since there are only 13 of you in this class, it would be better for you to sit here in the front." I hear the sound of their footsteps come to the first few rows. "I'll be calling your name so please stand up and introduce yourself once called." I held up the attendance sheet and called the names, sneaking glances at the faces belonging to the name. As if I could remember that in the first lesson.

There were a couple of cute girls in the class. Nothing special. I called out the next name.

"Mikan Sakura?"

"Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura, and I am a junior. Journalism major." I scanned the room to search for the owner of the voice. My eyes settled on a very familiar looking brunette. She was facing her classmates and was just done talking when I dropped my book. She looked up startled and stared at me. Our eyes locked and she gasped and turned pale.

'Damn. It's her.' My mind was swimming. I remembered that night. I had dreamt of it for the past three years. I had searched for her back in Japan and never found her. I had woken up late that morning to find a note on the pillow and my shirt missing. That note was in my folder in the laptop bag. No name, no number. She just left a fucking note after the best night of my life. Well, at least now I know her name.

Here she was standing in the auditorium, as a student in my class. And she was wearing my shirt. The shirt that she took off with the morning she disappeared. I thought of something to say but all I could think of was her soft skin and how she was in my bed. How she felt with me, in me. I feel my cock beginning to harden at the thought of her that night. She had this effect on me ever since I saw her dancing in the club that night. I struggled to get something out of my mouth.

"Nice shirt Miss Sakura." I mentally face palmed myself and she cringed. She blushed red like a tomato and sat down, mumbling a small thanks. Noticing the confused looks of the people in the auditorium, I quickly moved on to the next name on the list.

"Sumire Shouda, junior, just switched from Fashion to Journalism Major." She stood proud and tall. I was starting to call out the next name when she cleared her throat to get my attention. I looked up from the attendance list and at her.

"Yes. Ms. Shouda?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to compliment me with my choice of clothing like you did with Ms. Sakura, Hyuuga-sensei?" She asked with a gleam in her eyes. Mikan looked panicked and tried to get her friend to sit down. Her seatmates, the girl named Hotaru Imai and a pink haired girl who was yet to be called, tried to stifle their laughter.

"You should not be concerned with what I say or do in this class that does not concern your work, Ms. Shouda. I was just complimenting her choice of clothes as I too, _had_ a shirt just like that." Mikan stiffened and her 3 seatmates' eyes widened. Sumire Shouda sat down but she narrowed her eyes at me then Mikan.

I continued calling the names of the people on the roster. The pink haired girl next to Mikan was Anna Umenomiya and she was last to be called. Shouda was trying to get Anna to switch seats so she could talk to Mikan, which I suspected has told them about how we met. I decided to break up their little group by assigning them different seats far from each other.

"Seeing as we have a whole auditorium to ourselves, and just a fourth of the population filling it, I will be creating a seating plan for everybody effective on our next class." A chorus of groans erupted from the class which I ignored and continued. I walked to the podium and my eyes swept the room.

"As this is a class required by your major we will be meeting in this auditorium for 4 hours, thrice a week, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Sometimes we may go on excursions to different places to test your videography and DSLR skills. Those will be announced at least a week in advance. I trust everybody here has a camera and a laptop, yes?" Everybody nodded.

"Good." I spent the next couple of hours talking about the basics of the class and requirements to get a passing grade, trying not to let my gaze linger on the brunette sitting on the second row. She pretended not to stare but I caught her looking a few times to which I smirk and she bows her head down pretending to type on her laptop. Koko popped his head in suddenly at the door.

"Class, this is Professor Yome, he is one of the Journalism major class professors. Please excuse me for a minute." As I jogged to the door and glared at a flush faced Koko.

"Hey Natsume! How's your first day?" He asked.

"As you could see, I was in the middle of a lecture which you so kindly interrupted. What do you want Yome?" I hissed.

"Well, I was late and I forgot my wallet at home. D'you think you could lend me a couple of bucks for lunch?" His eyes looked bloodshot and his hair was all messed up. My headache was returning at the sight of him. I sighed and took out a twenty from my wallet.

"Thanks man! Oh and by the way, you've got some hotties in your class.. hehe" He was peering at the door and pointing at Mikan and her seatmates who were now huddled around her. They must be gossiping about me.

"Yeah, well remember that hot girl in Japan I told you about?" I asked him.

"Which one?" I was about to smack him on the head when he put two hands up in surrender. "Kidding man, kidding. It was that night you went into the club right? And you danced with a hot girl. And took her home and she left you in the morning and could no longer be found." I nodded, still looking at Mikan from outside the door.

"She also took your favourite shirt. The Nirvana album cover one right?" I nodded again, still not letting my gaze stray from Mikan who was wearing my shirt. **[A/N: it's the Nevermind album cover by the band Nirvana :D]**

He looked at where I was looking and he stared long and hard at Mikan just in time as Sumire who was blocking his view, returned to her seat and he glimpsed the shirt Mikan was wearing.

"HOLY SHIT!" He shouted and the class looked in the direction of the door. I supressed the urge to punch Koko for making a scene.

"Sorry for that class, Mr. Yome saw a cockroach." Everybody went back to what they were doing.

"Really dude? Cockroach? You just made me look like a wuss to your students." He cringed.

"It's your fault for being too loud."

"But is it really her?" He intently stared at Mikan who was still talking to her friends.

"The one and only." I raked my fingers through my hair.

"What are you planning to do?" He turned to look at me.

"I don't know yet. We all know a professor can't date his student." It's standard rules for any school. It's forbidden.

"Oh.. so you really like her coz you wanna date her. What if it was just –" He looked at me hesitatingly.

"Just what?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Just a one nighter for her? She did leave without a trace. No name, no number, no address." He seemed to cower under my gaze.

"We'll see about that." It did cross my mind. But I was definitely not gonna let the day end without me knowing what the hell went on that day.

"Ok.. I'll see you at lunch then. Good luck!" Koko strode off after giving me a pat in the back.

I strode back in and everybody scrambled back to their seats. I was about to continue the lecture when the bell rang signalling it was end of class. I looked at my watch and realized it's already 12 noon. The students put their stuff in their bags and began to file out. Mikan tried to swiftly place her things in her bag and ushered her friends down the aisle. She wasn't quick enough for me though.

"Miss Sakura. May I have a word with you?"

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **Sooooo**

 **frozenbutterfly, here is one of your requests. :D**

 **By the way xNatsuMikanx has advised the stories are continued on Wattpad and I have read them there so you may wanna tell your sister that so you guys can download on your phones/tabs and find the stories. ;)**

I'm still working on the next chapters for my other stories namely (for those who have/are not yet followed/following me)

 **Crimson Rose – in progress (almost to the end)**

 **Delicious Taboo – in progress**

You may want to check out my other works as well. I have 3 one shots and one completed work.

 **You Belong With Me - oneshot**

 **Realize - oneshot**

 **I'm Sorry - oneshot**

 **You Are Mine - Completed**

 **As you all know, I am welcome to reactions, suggestions, comments, critics (just say criticism in a nice way please). And I am open to know what you guys think.**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl Next Door

**Thank you so much for the warm reception and reviews. Also for those who followed and set this as a favorite!**

 **For those who got a notification, I only updated the title of this chapter, nothing else was changed :D**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: THE GIRL NEXT DOOR**

 **MIKAN's POV**

I hurriedly stuff my things into my book bag as the bell rang. Classes were over and I want to get out of here right now. I walk swiftly to the aisle but Hotaru has other plans, taking her time in walking.

"C'mon Hotaru." I nudged her gently forward.

"Where's the fire? We don't have classes this afternoon. Why are you in a rush?" She asked me with a twinkle in her eye. Great. Just freaking great.

"Miss Sakura, May I have a word with you?" His voice booms out from the podium and I defeatedly gave out a sigh. No use getting out of it now. I nodded and headed that way avoiding the raised eyebrows of the three girls.

"You guys go ahead. Text me where you are so I can catch up." I told them over my shoulder. Well, here goes nothing.

"You wanted to talk to me Hyuuga-sensei?" I looked around, avoiding his eyes.

The room was now empty except for the two of us. He walked over to the door and closed it. The sound of the lock clicking not failing to evade my ears. I gulped. He walks over to me calmly, his expression unreadable. I back away until I'm pinned to the board. He puts both his hands to the my side, effectively locking me in place. It was déjà vu. Just like that night. Except there was no kissing. He leaned in to my right, audibly inhaling and whispered in my ear.

"I missed -" I hold in my breath. His fingers were tracing my jawline.

"- my shirt." I exhaled loudly and in relief as he tucked a stray curl of hair from my face and backed away with an amused smirk. What was I thinking? That he would say he missed me?

"I'm really sorry. My dress got ripped and I couldn't find anything else to cover it with. I can give it to you during the next class." I told him.

"Why not now?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Oh those perfectly chiselled biceps.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You heard me, why not just take it off now?" It was a challenge.

"Why not I report you for sexual harassment?" I retorted.

"How bout for theft? You didn't actually get my permission for the shirt that day, did you? And I never laid a finger on you at least not today. Back then though, I recall you seemed to enjoy our little romp in my bed." I sighed. There was no winning against this man. And to think I had been thinking about him just a few hours ago.

"Relax, I was just teasing you. You looked so tense when you recognized me." He chuckled.

"What exactly do you want?" I asked him.

"Answers." He was casually leaning on the table. "You never gave me your name, your number."

"It was a one night stand, for fuck's sake. Move on." I moved as far away from him as I could. But every step I took, he took two more. He had longer legs. Damn it.

"It was the best I've ever had. And I've looked for you everywhere since you left that morning." His eyes were smoldering. It reminded me again of that night. And I could feel the heat emanating off his body.

"And, now what? Now that you've found me you're wanting a round two? If you haven't noticed, I'm your student. It's against the rules and I will lose my scholarship if I do that." I answered flusteredly. His close proximity to me was messing up my damned hormones.

"I remember we went past round number 5 that night, so technically it's round 6." I cannot believe the cocky attitude of this guy!

"Sorry. No can do." I brush past him as he attempts to get closer and stride to the door.

"Fine. Go out with me then." He asked. He is definitely as stubborn as a mule.

"Didn't you just hear what I said? I'll get kicked out of my scholarship if I date a teacher. It's against the whole institution's rules. Are you crazy?" My heartbeat was thumping loudly in my chest. I wanted to. But I couldn't afford to lose my scholarship.

"They will only know if you blab about it. Let me give you a deal. Give me three dates. No sex. If after three dates, you feel like you don't really like me, though I highly doubt it, I'll leave you alone. Forever." He said the final word hesitatingly. Like he didn't really mean it.

"Fine. If it will get you to leave me alone." He glared at me.

"And I get my shirt back." I glared back at him.

"I keep the shirt, regardless." I cross my hands over breasts. I supress my shiver as he playfully licks his lips while looking at me. Dammit, why'd he have to be so hot, and be my teacher at the same time?

"Fine. Three dates of my choosing. Discreet, no sex dates." He put out his hand for a handshake to close the deal.

I shook his hand. "Can I go now?" He nodded.

What the hell did I just get myself in to?

* * *

 **AT HOME**

I slammed the door to the house and it was if a silent alarm had been triggered as my housemates all came into the living room.

"Mikan? What happened?" Anna was the first to sit down next to me on the couch followed by Nonoko and Sumire. Hotaru appeared at the door leading to the kitchen eating a plate of something which I knew was either made of crab or seafood.

"Remember, the guy we were talking about in Japan?" I asked them.

"It was him." Hotaru stated non theatrically. I glared at her as the rest of the girls squealed in excitement.

"What? It was that obvious. You were as white as a sheet when you first laid eyes on him. Then he complimented your shirt and when Sumire called him out, he said he HAD the same shirt." She rolled her eyes at Sumire, Anna and Nonoko who just looked at her dumbfounded.

"So, he asked you to stay after the class. What did you guys talk about?" Sumire asked excitedly. She was always into what the gossip and rumor mill was trending about these days.

"He asked me out." I said.

"Wait, isn't that forbidden?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah, well it was the only way I could get him to leave me alone." I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Oh my gosh, Mikan-chan! This is what I am telling you about. You are destined for one another. OOOoooh I can't wait!" Anna was squealing.

"Well, are you gonna fuc- Ow! Anna!" Sumire winced as a throw pillow caught her straight in the face.

"Language Sumire!"

"Are you gonna, you know, do it again?" She nudged me with her shoulder and wagged her eyebrows.

"NO! Are you crazy? I could get kicked out of my scholarship!" I stood up in indignation and sighed. Just my luck. It had to happen to me.

"You can do it discreetly you know, if you really like the guy, it could still happen, you two together. Just keep it low key." Sumire flipped her hair.

"I'd rather keep the risk to a minimum. Alright? I need to take a dip in the pool, anyone care to join?" I asked them as I trudged up to my room. We were lucky enough that Sumire's dad was a bit loaded. He was one of the senior partners of a big shot law firm in New York so when Sumire asked him to rent this house for her, he agreed. It had a big yard and a pool and we were rent free. Everyone except Hotaru scrambled to their rooms to get changed into their suits. Ten minutes later, we were assembled in the backyard putting on sunscreen. Hotaru, still in her regular house clothes, was in one of the deck chairs reading a book. Nonoko and Anna were laying on the next two deck chairs trying to get a tan. They wore a baby blue and baby pink bikini respectively. I had chosen a red string bikini I had just recently bought at the mall and tied my hair up in a ponytail. I dove into the deep end of the pool, splashing Sumire in the process.

"Watch it idiot!" She screamed. I laughed at her face. Her green curly hair was a mess on her face. She was wearing a black tankini. She stomped over to the side of the pool where her Iphone dock and speakers was plugged in and put on some music.

I swam a couple of laps when Anna's excited squealing got my attention. I swam over to the shallow end of the pool. I could see above the white picket fence that there was a moving fan and a couple of cars. Looks like the recently vacated house next to ours was finally rented out or sold.

I lifted myself out of the pool and walked over to the chair my towel was draped over. I patted the towel on my wet body and peered at the van and the cars. I couldn't see anyone. Well, we'll meet them sooner or later. I asked the girls if they wanted anything since I wanted to get a soda from the fridge. After getting everyone's orders, I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked into the kitchen and grabbed the cans of soda and additional snacks.

The doorbell rang. Must be some girl scouts selling cookies or something. I put the cans of soda in a small basket we had lying around and placed the snacks on top of them. The doorbell was persistently ringing so I made my way over to the door.

"Coming!" I opened the door and blinked a few times. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Standing in the doorway was Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

 **NATSUME's POV**

I drove the U-Haul truck along the small quaint street while thinking of my stupidity earlier today. I don't know what made me do it. I was meaning to just ask her questions but somewhere along the way, my fucked up hormones kicked in. I could get fired. I let out a huge sigh and follow my car, being driven by Koko to my newly rented house. He had found this as a way of sucking up to me, for getting me drunk before my first day. It was rented out cheap even if it was one of the more luxurious suburban areas in the area. There were only a few big houses on the street. I noticed mine was next to a bigger house when I parked. Ruka, and Yuu were going to move in with me as well seeing as they could pay lesser rent with this house than the small dump of an apartment that they were living in now. Koko, well, I told him I would think about it. He'd have to earn it first.

I got down from the moving truck and took out a pack of Marlboro Blacks from my back pocket. I had to take these all the way from Japan since it's not being sold in the U.S. I lit one up as I waited for Koko to arrive with the keys to the lock of the back of the truck. I looked around the neighbourhood. Roughly five houses across the street and only three on ours. I could hear some music playing from their backyard. Koko was taking forever in my car. I rolled my eyes.

I thought about Mikan again. I had seen the way she looked at me. I felt something. And it wasn't just what was in my pants that felt it. I liked her but I knew I had to take it slow. Plus she was my student. Well, maybe, if she really likes me, we can wait after graduation or something. I scratched my head at the thought. That was two years from now. Everything can happen in two years. Well, whatever, I'll just take it one day at a time. Right now, I need to get my stuff in to the house. Koko finally appears at my side as I snub out the cigarette. He looks at me with a sheepish green. He had lost the keys to the truck.

"You do know, that I am still thinking about whether I want you to move in with us here right?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry Natsume. I really don't know where they are."

"Fine. I'll go ask the neighbors if they have a boltcutter or something." I jogged up to the house next to mine and ring the doorbell. I wait for a few minutes and ring the doorbell again, getting impatient.

"Coming!" said a muffled female voice from inside. Great.

The door suddenly opens and I am looking at Mikan Sakura. She blinked her eyes three times. Then shock registered on her face. I, however, got over the shock easily. I took a good look at the body I had fantasized about for the past three years. She was wearing a red string bikini top and her waist was wrapped up in a small towel. She had a basket of snacks and sodas on one arm.

"Nice bikini. Wow, I haven't really moved in yet and you're ready to greet the next door neighbor with junk food already?" I asked with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, clearly angry.

"I'm moving in next door. I take it you live here?" I looked around the living room which was to her right. Not too shabby.

"None of your business. What do you want now?" She put her hands on her hips and I stared at her cleaveage. Bloody hormones.

"Nice view." I said. She noticed where I was staring and crossed her arms over her chest before she blushed. "I wanted to ask if you have any boltcutters. Idiot Professor Yome lost the keys to the lock on the moving van and I need to get my stuff moved in."

"No, we do-" She was interrupted by the noisy seatmate she had. Shouda.

"Mikan, what is taking so long, I am parched." She appeared behind a scowling Mikan and peeked over her shoulder. "Oh."

"Hello Ms. Shouda." I greeted her.

"Hyuuga-sensei, what brings you to our humble abode?"

"I just moved in next door. I was wondering if you have some boltcutters since Professor Yome lost the keys to the lock of my moving truck." I asked.

"No we don't. I'm sorry. But if you would like to join us for a dip in our pool, you are very much welcome." Mikan smacked her shoulder and stormed back in to the house.

"Maybe next time, Ms. Shouda. I'll keep it in mind." She winked at me and closed the door. I walked down the street to the moving van to see Koko already unloading the truck.

"I thought you lost the keys." I asked him, eyebrows raised.

"Turns out I had them in my pocket hehe.." He scratched his head and began to move the boxes into the house. I followed suit and brought my luggage upstairs. There were 5 upstairs bedrooms and I picked the largest one. I part the curtains and lo and behold, the view from the window was definitely exquisite. The window overlooked the backyard of my gorgeous neighbour Mikan Sakura and her friends. I stared as she swam gracefully in the clear waters of their pool. She pulled herself up the ladder from pool and I swear she looked like a Goddess with water dripping from her barely covered bikini body. My private stepped up in attention and I groaned, feeling like a perverted stalker watching from up here. I'm gonna have to take Ms. Shouda up on her offer sometime. I was about to close the curtains when a low wolf whistle came from behind me.

"You can thank me by letting me move in." Koko said with a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Koko."

* * *

 **Sooo a bit low key on this chapter.. lemons will come soon though.. ;)**

 **Seiren Rindo** – thank you so much .. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

 **Anilissa** – this is why it was titled as such hahaha.. and yeah, it is fate. Hahaha

 **The Midnight Crier** – thank you :D yeah it's not easy though. I can barely keep my mind straight with all the 3 ongoing stories to make sure I get them right. Hahahaha

 **Sakura Shiragiku** – LoL.. Here ya go. Hope ya like it.

 **frozenbutterfly** – I'm glad it lives up to your expectations. :D I don't really wanna make an alice powers based one so I usually delve into the modern kind of stories for my own spin. ;)

 **Ladyshennamae** – thank you for the compliments! :) hope ya like this chapter.

 **xNatsuMikanx** – definitely not a one-shot my friend. Get ready for plot twists and lemons and such hahaha :D

 **loveisfun** – thanks :D enjoy this chappie!

* * *

 **TO all those who followed and set as a favorite thanks so much!**

 **Please check out my other stories as well ;)**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**


	3. Chapter 3: Hey Jealousy

**Sorry for taking a while to update everyone! But here's the 3rd chapter.**

 **Half a cup of lemon on the way – be warned.**

 **If you're below 18 you might want to think twice before proceeding (fair warning)**

 **text in** _italics_ **are flashbacks ;)**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: HEY JEALOUSY**

 **MIKAN's POV**

"I freaking hate my life."

That's the first thing that pops up into my head as I wake up to the sound of my alarm. The events from the past week creep back into my memory no matter how much I want to just forget them.

First of all, the hot guy, who has been subject of my hot dreams and daydreams for the past 3 years suddenly, decides to walk back into my life as my college professor.

Second: Said professor, calls me out in class for wearing the T-shirt I had taken from him from hot one night stand 3 years ago. (well, he didn't really call me out but he might as well did)

Third: I really like him but I cannot date much more have sex with him again because he is my prof and it's against school rules not to mention will result in me getting my scholarship revoked if caught.

Fourth: The Gods must definitely hate me because he now wants me to go out with him 3 times until he leaves me alone!

And Lastly: I must really be cursed because now, I have to be graced with the sight of his hot presence next door.

I can feel the tension in my body. Frustrated and pent up, I decide to go for an early morning jog. It's Saturday so only Nonoko has classes and those don't start till 10:30. I glance at my phone and see that it's still a quarter to five in the morning. I quietly slip into the bathroom to brush my teeth and tie my hair up into a ponytail. I change into comfortable running shorts and a sports bra. I check the weather and decide to put on a T-shirt on top since there's a slight chance of rain on the forecast. Grabbing my phone and my keys, I head down to the kitchen for a bottle of Gatorade. I put on my earphones and set my playlist to shuffle before placing it securely on my armband.

I want to just run and be alone with my thoughts. It's been annoying to have the girls pestering me about what I planned to do. I cringe when I remember the conversation with Hotaru and Sumire the other day in class. We were waiting for him to arrive for class to start.

" _So did he ask you out on your date yet?" Sumire was insistent in getting to know the details_

" _No, would be better if he just drops the idea though." But deep inside I really want to go out with him. I just don't want to lose my scholarship. The school has a strict 'no student-teacher relationship' policy. I've seen it happen before and boy, that certainly got the student kicked out and the professor fired._

" _I bet you two are so gonna 'Marvin Gaye and get it on' on your first date." She hummed the tune of the popular song that was certainly getting kind of annoying now to me. It is definitely a first since I adore Meghan Trainor and have her album on iTunes._

" _When did you last get laid Sumire? Why are you the one that's so excited for my sex life?" I smack her lightly with the book, trying to dismiss the topic._

" _Well, you did say you agreed to three, no sex dates. You do know what that means." Hotaru joined in the conversation making it impossible to drop._

" _So it's three platonic, friendly, no sex dates. What else does it mean?" I glared at her._

" _Idiot! You agreed to no sex. That means you can do anything except sex. 1_ _st_ _base, 2_ _nd_ _base, 3_ _rd_ _base. All those bases except for home base. He practically tricked you into it. Well, if you had been using your brain, you wouldn't have agreed period." I didn't realize my jaw had dropped when she said that. And she was right._

I shook off the memories of that night three years ago that were slowly creeping back up to the front of my mind. Ever since that night, I had tried looking for a distraction. I had multiple failed relationships. I always fell for the bad guy. The wrong guy. And none of them, were able to live up to the standards he had set. He had set the bar high. I realized that I had been running for almost an hour and a half. Time to turn back and get back home. As I turn, I didn't realize someone was behind me and bumped straight into the person. The impact was strong I had tripped on something and fell down on the pavement.

"OW!" Pain shot up from my foot.

"Miss, are you alright?" I looked up to see a handsome black haired guy, staring at me with his blue eyes filled with concern.

"I think I've sprained my ankle." He holds out a hand and I let him help me get up. He knelt at my side and looked at my swollen ankle.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." He said.

"No..no..no, it was my fault. I suddenly turned and bumped into you. No need to say sorry." I blushed. He was definitely cute. I noticed he had a star tattoo under his left eye. Cool.

"Let me help you get home .. er..?" He looked at me with curious eyes.

"It's Mikan. Mikan Sakura." I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks. 'Oh my God! He just caught me staring!'

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mikan, though I hoped it would have been in better circumstances. My name is Tsubasa, Tsubasa Ando." He grinned boyishly.

Tsubasa is a very fun guy to talk to. Not to mention he's very easy on the eyes. Halfway through the trek to get home, he noticed I was wincing whenever I put my weight on my sprained ankle. He suddenly put his hands on my shoulders and asked me to stop. Then he kneeled in front of me, with his back facing me.

"Get on, I'll carry you home." He said.

"Uhmmm… eh.. no need Tsubasa, really, I can manage."

"If you still want to be able to run for the rest of your life, trust me, you will climb on my back and let me carry you home." He gave me a charming smile and I couldn't really say no.

'Who would want to say no to a cute guy wanting to carry you home, am I right?'

So much to his insistence, I climbed on his back and he started to carry me home.

* * *

 **NATSUME'S POV**

The house is peaceful at seven in the morning on weekends. Ruka, Koko and Yuu were still sleeping. I grabbed a cup of coffee from the kitchen and settled myself on the couch. I glanced at the window facing the house next door and couldn't detect any signs that someone was already awake. I was planning on talking to Mikan regarding our first date.

I was about to sit down on the couch when a flash of auburn hair caught my eye near the front window. I pinched the bridge of my nose at the sight that I witnessed.

'Mikan was being carried by some guy!'

I saw red and before I knew it, my feet had taken me across the living room and I am now about to unlock the front door. It's still fairly dark, considering there was a forecast of rain this week.

'I see her talking, no wait. She's laughing at something the guy said. Is this her boyfriend? Does she even have one?'

I've never seen a guy this close to her before and it was driving me crazy. I was too far away to hear what they were talking about. Both of them didn't notice me following them, studying them. Mikan was on his back, and her hands were around the guys neck. Her feet were around his waist. I imagined how it would feel if it was me she was riding on. How her plush, tender breasts would be pressed on my back, my hands on her legs. It made me want her. And now, this bastard has the audacity to carry her like she's a child. I see his hands are situated just on her thighs near her ass, slightly adjusting her on his back and that made me snap.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed.

Their laughter abruptly ended and the guy turned around to face me. Mikan's look was that of a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh..Mikan, do you know this person?" The guy asked her, gesturing to me with his shoulder. Mikan was still staring at me, her lips slightly parted.

"Yes. We happen to be dating. Get your filthy hands off her." I approached them so I could get Mikan off of this guy.

The word dating seemed to have brought her out of her shocked state and the next words that came out of her mouth made me angry to the core.

"WE ARE NOT DATING! You haven't even asked me out yet!" She retorted hotly. My eyes narrowed as I could see the guy give me a smug smirk.

"Oh, well, in that case, good luck then fella." He chuckled and turned around, heading towards Mikan's house.

"We've already done it once before." The words left my mouth before I could think. I give the guy my own smug look and I could see he knew what I was talking it was not about having a date. His eyes narrowed but I could sense his bravado slipping away. On the other hand, the subject of my fantasies began to blush and suddenly turned on me with a glare that could kill.

"Don't go around saying stuff like that you imbecile! Do you want me to lose my scholarship?" She was flailing her hands and almost fell from the guy's back.

"Tsubasa, you can put me down now. My house is just next door." He slowly puts Mikan down on the sidewalk and addresses her completely ignoring me.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright Mikan?" I see him sneak a glance at me and I give him a death glare.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Thank you for your help. Sorry for the trouble."

"It was no biggie. It was fun meeting you. Alright then, see ya around Mikan." I feel the urge to punch him as he leans down and kisses her cheek. Then we both glare at each other as he passes by. They just met each other and she already calls him by his first name.

"You let a guy you just met carry you around on his back and kiss you on the cheek, just like that?" I don't know why I am so angry. I should be the only guy allowed to kiss her.

She let out a small groan in exasperation and turned away from me. She took two steps and I noticed she was limping. Her ankle was swollen. I let out a sigh and went quickly to her. I grabbed her waist with one arm and put the other one under her knees. I scooped her up and carried her bridal style but headed in the other direction.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME DOWN!" She struggled to get down but I just tightened my grip on her.

"You haven't answered my question yet. And I'm going to check that ankle of yours." She was still pushing against me which made me hold her closer to my chest. After a few seconds, she got tired and just crossed her arms on her chest. I could see her shirt was soaked with sweat and I could see the outline of her sports bra. I could feel the stirring in my loins from just her scent. Strawberries and sweat.

"My eyes are over here." Her voice penetrates my thought and I look at her guiltily.

It took me almost a minute to open the front door with her in my arms but I didn't want to let her go. When I finally got the door open, I dropped her on the couch in the living room gently and had her prop up her ankle. I headed to the fridge and grabbed an ice pack. She shivered when I pushed it on the swollen part of her ankle. We sat in silence, me focusing on wrapping her ankle lightly with an elastic ankle brace.

"Well?" I asked her when I finished.

"Uhm.. Thank you, Hyuuga-sensei." She was avoiding my gaze.

"We're not in the classroom. Call me Natsume." She didn't answer.

"Aren't you going to answer my question earlier?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Why are you like this?" She finally looked up and glared at me.

"Like what?" I feign innocence. I knew she what she meant.

"Acting like a jealous boyfriend? We had sex that one time! One fucking time! He carried me because I sprained my ankle when I bumped into him on the way home! And why can't a guy kiss me on the cheek? I'm a girl. I'm attractive. I didn't push him away! You have no claim over me!" She was angry.

And she was right. I had no claim over her. Not yet. And that made the sense of urgency higher. I looked at the beautiful, sexy woman in front of me. Her hazel eyes were blazing and her hair was a bit dishevelled. She looked hot. She was glaring me down and I did what my body told me to. I pinned her down on the couch, careful not to put weight on her injured ankle and pressed my lips to hers. I felt her trying to push me away but I persisted with nibbling on her sweet luscious lips until I could feel her resolve wavering. I bit her lower lip causing her to gasp and my tongue intuitively invaded her mouth. Her hands were on my neck now and was softly pulling on my hair. She liked what I was doing to her. I traced my tongue on her lips and she moaned in my mouth.

"Hyyyuuuuga-senseiii.."

I trailed kisses from her mouth to her jawline, then nibbled from her earlobes down to her neck, suckling the sweet spot of her collarbone.

"Say my name.."

"St-ahhh stoppp." She was panting now. Her protests half hearted.

I cupped her breasts over her shirt and felt her nipples standing to attention against the thin material. I lifted her shirt up and over her head leaving her in her sports bra and shorts. I trailed kisses on her stomach while my hands glided from her knees up to her thighs. I cupped her center letting my fingers trace the outline of her sex in the loose cotton shorts.

"Say my name, little girl." I slide my hand up the leg of her shorts and rub my fingers on her soaking wet panties.

"Ahhhh…" She moaned. She pulled me up by the nape to claim my lips as she bucked her hips for more contact with my fingers. I push her panties to the side and trailed my finger up and down her wet slit.

"Say my name." I whispered huskily in her ear.

"Nnnaaa—ttsu—meeeeh" her eyes was half lidded and I could see the desire in them.

I slowly slipped two fingers in her soaking wet center making her moan louder.

"Shhhh" I whispered as she bit her lip to keep from making noise. I slowly thrust my fingers in and out her hot core. I placed my thumb on her clit and began rubbing in circles making her whimper. She was arching her back and bucking her hips in time to the thrust of my hands.

"Ahhhh Naaaatsu—meeee" She was panting heavily. I flicked her hard nub and she gasped, grinding her hips into my hand for harder contact. I continued thrusting my fingers in and out, changing pace from slow to hard and making a scissoring gesture inside her tight walls.

"Aaaahh I'mmmmmmf" I captured her lips with mine and our tongues danced against each other. I could sense the urgency in her.

*DING DONG* The doorbell rings and her eyes flew wide open, her body frozen between the panic of getting caught and the need to orgasm. My fingers never lost rhythm. I thrust in even harder.

"Come for me Mikan." I kiss her again to muffle the scream of ecstacy she was about to let out as her body writhed and bucked against my hand. I could feel her walls tighten around my fingers getting soaked by her juices. As she comes down from her high, I slowly remove my fingers from inside her shorts. I looked at the gorgeous vixen resting on the couch, trying to calm down her breathing and give her a soft kiss on the forehead. I straighten up her shorts all the while the doorbell is still ringing. I move to the door and open it with my clean hand.

"Hello Hyuuga-sensei." It was Hotaru Imai.

"Good morning Ms. Imai, what can I do for you so early this morning?" Such an annoying distraction.

"I came to check on Mikan." She said nonchalantly.

"What gives you the idea that she's here?" I cocked.

"I saw you from our window. You brought her here after talking to that guy. I think she was limping."

"You have good eyesight Ms. Imai." She gave me a small smile.

"20/20 since childhood. Is she alright?" Her smile seems a bit odd though. Like she knows something.

"Yes she is. She is resting in the living room. Her – uhm- run tired her out." I faltered on the last words but quickly recovered.

"Oh I bet. May I come in?" Her foot is already blocking the door so there really wasn't any point in stopping her from invading the house.

"Go right in ahead, living room is to your left from the hallway. Let me get you a cup of coffee"

"That would be lovely. Thank you." She strode in and went through to the living room.

I came back to the living room to find Mikan already sitting up and she had her shirt back on. I looked her in the eye and she visibly cringed as I put my fingers to my lips and sucked them while her friend had her back to me.

Jealousy makes me a very impulsive and reckless man. And I want Mikan Sakura all to myself.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **So that's it.. for now :D**

 **Natsume is a naughty guy ne?**

 **Stay tuned to find out what happens next!**

* * *

 **Again, never ending thanks to those who read , followed, set favorite and reviewed! also for those who took extra time to PM me! (xNatsuMikanx and Swordblossom**

 **The Midnight Crier** and **loveisfun** \- hope u enjoy this chappie!

 **Sakura** **Shiragiku** \- here ya go ;) love your story by the way!

 **Anilissa** \- well Mikan is already struggling with her feelings. much more now, after this chappie happened.. LoL stay tuned to find out how she deals with it.

 **Seiren** **Rindo** \- here's the next one and a half a cup of NatsuMikan lemon ;P

 **frozenbutterfly** and **sunnybutterfly** \- thank you for loving my stories. here's the next chapter. And you two should get along better. You are sisters after all. Make reading a bonding time for you two ;)

 **suenethakchan** \- thankies very much! love your story too!

 **reader131313** \- yeah, I'm more comfy with writing T or M rated fics. I'm still addicted to GA but only time will tell if i delve into other anime's and mangas too.. if you check my username, that's my year of birth so you guys can do the math and find out how young i am ;P

 **Also if anyone is curious. I am female . LoL.**

* * *

 **Also, my other story 'Crimson Rose' is almost done. Well the story itself has ended but an epilogue has yet to be uploaded. Probably in the next couple of days.**

 **You may want to check that and my other stories out too XD**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	4. Chapter 4: Sunday Morning

**Hello minna-san!**

 **Sorry it took a while to update this story.. I've been binge watching Clannad and Clannad After-Story this past weekend. Also went out with a couple of friends and took a rest.**  
 **For those who haven't checked it out yet my other story 'Crimson Rose' has been completed.**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: SUNDAY MORNING**

 **MIKAN'S** **POV**

" _Say my name little girl." His voice was husky and cool. And it turned me on._

 _I felt his hands in my shorts. Seeking the most intimate of my places. My brain sent out warnings but my body was on fire. I knew it was wrong but I wanted, no needed him. He knew how to work my body like a harpist playing a harp. I couldn't and wouldn't move. I had loved it as much as I hated it. I had given in to him._

 _The doorbell rung and I was powerless. I feared he would stop just when I was about to reach a blissful state of climax. He didn't. He held my gaze and all it took was those four words from him to send me over the edge._

" _Come for me Mikan."_

I woke up sweating and shivering as the events of yesterday haunted me in my dreams. I check my phone and see that it's already eight in the morning. I slowly get out of bed, careful not to put too much weight on my sprained ankle. It was still swollen and I doubt I could make it to classes tomorrow if it got any worse. I went down to the kitchen and found that Hotaru had already made coffee. I grabbed one and headed over to where she was sitting near the pool.

"You're up early." I said as I sat down at one of the deck chairs.

"You were too noisy in your room. Couldn't sleep?" She looked at me as if there was something else she wanted to ask. But she didn't say it.

"Yeah. Too much on my mind."

"I know something happened yesterday." She wasn't looking at me now. She was glaring at the house next door.

"I'm confused Hotaru…"

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know. We have a history, not as deep as I would like it to be. I don't know him all that well. But I think I do. I want to get to know him. But I don't know if I should. He's our prof, for heaven's sake. It could get me expelled. It could get him fired! Mou~ why do things have to be so complicated?" I put my head in my hands and feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"We only have two years to go, baka." She said in a soft voice. She rarely lets anyone see this side of her.

"If he really likes you, he will wait." She added.

And that was what I dreaded. Maybe he could, but I knew I couldn't hold out that long. Heck, just a few minutes on his couch yesterday and he already had me twisted around his finger. I was a puddle of putty in his hands. Maybe it's best I avoid him. I decided it would be better to avoid any intimate interaction with him. I need to make sure I am never alone with him again.

"So, was it good?" Hotaru spoke once again, breaking me out of my reverie.

"What?" I didn't understand her question. She gave me a smirk and a knowing look.

"You do know that their couch is visible from our living room window, right?" I blushed beet red and dared to slap her shoulder.

"Mou~ if you saw it, why didn't you come over and stop him?"

"I did come. After you did." She stuck her tongue out at me playfully. The pun was definitely not lost on me.

Though it didn't make the situation easier, I'm glad I spoke to Hotaru about it. It decreased a bit of weight on my shoulders. We finished our coffees and went back in to find the rest of the girls convened in the kitchen. Anna was making breakfast. The smell of waffles and bacon filled the air. We were discussing plans on what to do this afternoon.

"Let's go out on a picnic!" Anna squealed.

"Lame." Hotaru and Sumire both complained.

"How about we go see a movie?" Nonoko suggested.

"There's nothing playing worth spending money on." Hotaru flat out rejected the idea that cost too much money. She was an entrepreneur after all.

"Barbecue and pool party?" I asked tentatively.

"Mikan! That's the best idea you've had so far!" Sumire was suddenly excited.

"But you won't be able to swim with your sprained ankle, Mikan-chan." Anna still liked to call her with her childhood nickname.

"It's alright you guys, I can still get in the Jacuzzi." I gave them a reassuring smile and the topic changed to who they could call to get the party going.

When all the plans were finished, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire went to the supermarket to buy food and drinks. I helped Hotaru set up the backyard area for the barbecue. When the rest of the girls came back, they had brought along some of their friends to help get the barbecue going. It was a good distraction from my problem and I'm glad the girls had agreed to it. As lunch time rolled around, the backyard was alive and full of people, most of them our classmates, and the party was in full swing.

* * *

In the neighboring house, Natsume was awoken by the loud bass music wafting in through the closed window. His window sill vibrated and he got up crankily to see what was causing the ruckus. He gave an exasperated sigh as he saw the group of people hanging out at the pool next door. He noticed they were mostly students from the university. His eyes scanned the crowd until they settled on the one he was searching for. The brunette had her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a very revealing one piece swimsuit. He was about to check her out more when he noticed she was talking to a guy. The guy from yesterday. And once again, that crazy wave of jealousy took over his senses.

* * *

 **MIKAN's POV**

I don't know why I decided to invite Tsubasa over. We had exchanged numbers yesterday on the way home before my encounter with Hyuuga-sensei. I guess being around Tsubasa made me forget about him. It might be better off this way.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Tsubasa." I said as I handed him a drink.

"Think nothing of it Mikan. Besides, I'm glad you called. I was planning to call you anyways." He gave me a cute smile and I couldn't help but blush. He is attractive after all.

"I'm surprised you know a lot of people here." A lot of people had come up to him and greeted him.

"I'm a Psychology major in Stanford. It's weird we only bumped into each other just yesterday. But then again, the campus is really big." He explained.

"Yes, it is." Talking about the school reminded her again of her situation. She gave out a sigh and stole a glance at the house next door. Everything seemed to be quiet. The occupants may be out or something.

"I would ask you to dance but I know your ankle is still injured." Tsubasa gestured to her feet. "Would you like something from the barbecue? I can get it for you." He's so sweet. But why do I feel like something's missing?

"It's fine. I already ate before you came." I smiled at him while politely rejecting his offer.

"Oh. Alright. Let me grab something to eat and I'll be right back, kay?" He stood up and strode over to the barbecue where one of our classmates, Mochu was manning.

I leaned back on the chair I was sitting on while surveying the scene. Everyone looked like they were having a good time. Anna and Nonoko were in the pool with some of our friends. Sumire was dancing with some hot underclassman she had just met. Hotaru was near the barbecue, pigging out as usual. I swear this girl has a metabolism anyone would die for. She could eat tons of food without gaining a pound. I always wonder how she does it.

I hear the doorbell ring. Must be some other friends who are late. I glanced around looking for Tsubasa, but he was stuck in the long line at the barbecue, partly because of Hotaru who had queued up a lot of food. I signal him that I was going to answer the door and he gave me a thumbs up.

I slowly make my way inside, still limping a bit. The person at the other end appears to be impatient, with the doorbell ringing incessantly.

"I'm coming!" I shouted.

I opened the door and the person I least expected was standing on our porch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I placed my hands on my hips and gave him a glare. The crimson eyed devil was on my front porch wearing nothing but board shorts and a towel around his neck. I stared at his six pack abs, that were displayed for all the world to see.

"Ehem." He cleared his throat and I let my eyes stray back to his face. A smug look was plastered on his face.

"We came for the pool party." It took a second for me to register that he wasn't alone. Behind him were three other guys. I recognized Professor Yome from last week and then there were two other guys who I didn't know.

"Ne, Natsume, are you sure we were invited to this?" One of the blonde guys said hesitantly. He had cerulean eyes and looked like a prince. He was gorgeous. I stopped ogling him and glared back to the person in front of me.

"I hate to be rude, Hyuuga-sensei, but I recall that you weren't invited. So goodbye!" I tried to close the door but his reflexes were much quicker.

"That's not very neighborly of you. I did tell Ms. Shouda that I would take her up on her offer for a dip in the pool." He gave me a smirk. "Besides, it would have been a nice day to lie in bed and sleep except your music was on too loud and woke _us_ up." He put emphasis on the word 'us' which caused me to blush. I guess, he had a point and I had been rude enough already. No choice about it now.

"Gomen'nasai if you got woken up because of the music. Please come in." I opened the door and Natsume gave me a self-satisfied victorious look. My plan to avoid him was becoming a bit more impossible to achieve.

"These are my housemates Ruka Nogi and Yuu Tobita. You already know Professor Yome. Ruka is a vet and is part time teacher at the university. Yuu is a med student." He introduced his companions as I led them to the poolside.

"It's nice to meet you all, my name is Mikan Sakura. I'm one of Hyuuga-sensei's students" By the time I mentioned my name, I saw that Yuu and Ruka looked shocked. I narrowed my eyes at Hyuuga-sensei who feigned an innocent look. As I was about to confront him on what he had told these guys, Sumire sauntered over and interrupted.

"My, my, my, who are all these hotties you have here Mikan? Are you ditching your date for these guys?" She teased. She looked at Hyuuga-sensei like a cat who had seen its prey. I saw his eyebrow twitch when Sumire had mentioned my date. And recalling that I did invite Tsubasa over, I gave him a smug look.

"No, Sumire, Hyuuga-sensei wanted to take up your offer of a dip in the pool. He brought along his friends, Professor Yome, Professor Nogi and Yuu. Why don't you escort them to the barbecue area so they can eat before they jump in the pool. And if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find Tsubasa." I gave them a sickeningly sweet smile and turned to leave.

* * *

 **NATSUME'S POV**

"And if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find Tsubasa." The little minx got away. The nerve of the brat to invite that star tattooed freak after what happened yesterday. I didn't really get a chance to talk to her after Imai dragged her home. Imai had barged in, interrupting what was supposed to be a very private moment between Mikan and I. The guys went to the barbecue and I sat down on a deck chair after grabbing a beer from the cooler.

I watched Mikan slowly saunter over to a deck chair on the opposite side of the pool where that loser was. She was still slightly limping but it didn't hinder her poise. She was wearing a very revealing one piece suit. It was low cut in the front, showing a peek of the inward curve of her breasts and ended at her bellybutton. There were cuts in the middle of the fabric revealing her creamy skin and flat stomach. She looked so hot and sexy as she laughed. The only problem is that her attention is not on me. I clenched my fists which are hanging on my sides.

"She'd better not lose her scholarship because of you." I glanced to my left and see Hotaru Imai sitting on the deck chair next to me. She had a plate piled with grilled shrimp and calamari.

"That's no way to talk to your teacher Ms. Imai." I muttered giving her a glare.

"We're outside school premises, so drop the Miss. Just call me Imai. Also, that's no way to treat your student Hyuuga-sensei." Her gaze was on Mikan. Then she gave me a look that tells me she knows more than she lets on.

"What exactly are you talking about?" I decided the best approach was a direct one.

"I know your history. The girls all do. It's unfortunate that you had to be our teacher. She's worked hard to get this scholarship. I don't want to see her get expelled." She said it in a monotonous voice. Cold and unfeeling yet her words indicated she cared about Mikan.

"What if I told you, I really liked her? Would your perception of me change?"

"I already know that. It's already obvious. Jeez, for a teacher you sure aren't that smart." She gave me an annoyed look which I returned in earnest. She ignored me and continued eating her food. She was right though. I had to think this through. Pursuing Mikan meant putting her scholarship and my job at risk.

"What do I need to do?" She didn't look surprised with my question.

"If you really are serious in liking her, get to know her and earn her trust. Wait until she graduates. It's only two years." She said nonchalantly. Easier said than done.

"She seems to like that other guy." I gestured to the laughing pair on the other side of the pool.

"So she does. You can't do anything about it." I gave her a pained look and said nothing.

"Look, I'm just stating the facts, sensei. Whether you like it or not, that is the truth. I do not dictate how you act or react to whatever happens in her life. All I am telling you is that I want her to be happy. She's confused right now and scared. Anyone in her shoes would be. I don't expect you (and she gave me a sort of condescending look) to wait two years to get her. I'm just telling you to be discreet about it. You can't date her in public. At least not in this general area."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked her.

"Because I do my research. I know you have been looking for her in Japan since that day. I don't think any guy would do that if it were just a plain one night stand. She has always remembered you which is why she wears that shirt of yours." That was surprising news to me. She made it sound like Mikan liked me too.

"Why did she leave Japan anyways?" She put down her plate and looked at me with a bored expression on her face.

"I was with her that night. Her ex was cheating on her with her ex best friend. We took her out clubbing. You took her home. We all know what happened there. She really liked you and wanted to leave her number but she knew she was leaving for Stanford anyways. So she decided to leave no connections behind. Fate must really want you to meet again because you suddenly pop up and become our teacher. The rest is up to you." Then she stood up and left me there to my own thoughts.

Imai was right. I couldn't take her out on dates where the public could see us. Anyone who knew us could immediately report to the school. Maybe I have to change my approach. I scanned the crowd again and could no longer see Mikan and the other guy. I immediately walked around in search of them.

* * *

 **MIKAN's POV**

I felt his stare all the way across the pool but I pretended not to notice and kept talking to Tsubasa. He's a cool guy. He's attractive and has a great sense of humor. Why couldn't I just like him already? The way I liked sensei.

"Mikan?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm sorry what did you say? I spaced out a bit there." I blushed.

"Looks like it, but it's okay. I asked if you wanted to join me in the Jacuzzi? Since you can't swim with your injury." I nodded while thinking of how considerate Tsubasa is. Maybe if he asked me, I would go out with him.

He helped me get in the Jacuzzi and handed me my drink. The Jacuzzi was a gift to Sumire from none other than her dad. She had asked for it during our sophomore year. And it could hold at least 8-9 people in it. It had backlit double waterfalls and nine water jets that could knead key muscles. It was better and more fun than going to a masseuse. Most of the people opted to be in the pool so the Jacuzzi was empty except for Tsubasa and I.

Despite the other seats being vacant, he chose to sit next to me. It made me nervous being real close to him. I closed my eyes and leaned back to relax as the jets behind me were pounding water on my back. I felt relieved.

"So Mikan, I was wondering…" I opened my eyes to find Tsubasa awkwardly seated, his hand around my shoulder. I blushed.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out with me next weekend? Watch a movie or something?" I hesitated. I knew I wanted him to ask me out but now that he did, it didn't feel right.

Before I could answer, another person stepped into the Jacuzzi and sat across from us.

"Mind if I join you?" Crimson eyes clashed with blue.

This is going to be trouble.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 **We have a TsubasaxMikanxNatsume love triangle now. Let's see how Mikan responds in the next chapter eh?**

 **Stay tuned!**

* * *

 **Anilissa** – I'm guessing it's a case to case basis. (I've never had one myself so I really wouldn't know) LOL. In this case, it was memorable for the both of them. Mikan was also wearing a thin spandex sports bra in this case. That was on my mind, forgot to describe it in detail though.. Gomen Gomen (Bows repeatedly)

 **frozenbutterfly** and **sunnybutterfly** – no plans as of now. I am actually an I.T person though I love reading and writing so I'm staying an amateur for now. Thank you both. I do hope though that you guys get along. You don't have to fight everyday but well, you are sisters after all. I know very well the feeling but getting along is much better than fighting ;)

 **Sakura Shiragiku** – here ya go! :D thankies. Love your story by the way!

 **Seiren Rindo** – you are welcome XD I intended for that part to be humorous and I'm glad you got it. There's more conversation from them in this chappy too so I hope you like this one too. No scene yet for this one. Maybe in the next couple of chapters, we'll see ;)

 **love crimson red ray88** – thank you. Sorry it took a while to update , Enjoy!

 **xNatsuMikanx** – great to hear from you my friend! And thank you! :)

* * *

 **So just to update you guys, Crimson Rose has been completed and I wanna thank all of those who support me and my stories! I'm not the type of author that counts reviews, I just really like to hear from you guys as it inspires me to write more. :)**

 **Please check out my other works as well. Right now only this story and Delicious Taboo are in progress, the rest are oneshots and completed but I do have plans of a new story in the works. Stay tuned!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	5. Chapter 5: The Beer-Pong Match

**Gomen'nasai minna-san for taking a while to update this chapter. I'm having a bit of writer's block on this story.. Meanwhile my mind is swimming with the plot for my other stories.. haha..**

 **Text in italics is a flashback :D**

 **xoxo lexi1989**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: THE BEER PONG MATCH**

 **MIKAN's POV**

It's Monday morning and I am sitting in the auditorium, waiting for Hotaru and the girls to show up. My ankle has finally healed a bit so I could manage to go to classes. I tap my pen absent mindedly on my assigned desk which unsurprisingly is at the front of the podium. I recall yesterday's events in my mind.

" _So Mikan, I was wondering.." Tsubasa had his arm around my shoulder as we were sitting in the Jacuzzi._

" _Yes?" I looked at him expectantly, somehow knowing where the conversation was headed._

" _Would you like to go out with me next weekend? Watch a movie or something?" It took me awhile to process the question in my mind. I hesitated. And before I could answer, fate stepped in and answered for me in the form of Natsume Hyuuga._

" _Mind if I join you?" His crimson eyes were fired up. His glare as if throwing daggers at Tsubasa._

 _So here we are now, the aura in the Jacuzzi turning awkward as they glared at each other. Tsubasa still had his arm around me and Natsume was glaring at the offending arm in question. Tsubasa seemed intent in provoking him as he traced a circle on my arm with his finger._

" _She already has plans." I almost choked on my drink when I heard Hyuuga-sensei say that. I felt Tsubasa stiffen beside me._

" _Excuse me?" He asked pointedly._

" _You asked her if she would like to go with you this weekend. I'm telling you she already has plans. She's with me." I narrowed my eyes at Hyuuga-sensei._

" _Last I heard, you aren't her boyfriend, nor have you asked her out."_

" _Okay." Hyuuga-sensei looked straight at me. "Mikan, go out with me this weekend." He turned back to Tsubasa with a 'there. You happy?' ?_

" _Eh?" Why am I now put on the spot?_

" _So Mikan, who do you choose?"_

The bell rings and the rest of the class files in followed by Hyuuga-sensei. He puts his stuff noisily on the table up front. I pretend that I didn't notice him come in and that I'm busy reading something on my laptop. A Skype group chat pops up and I turn off the sound on my laptop to make it unnoticeable.

i_love_kittens&puppies&Prada : Prof looks like he has one hell of a hangover

Gadgets_Galore: Sumire, I told you this account is for business only.

i_love_kittens&puppies&Prada: Oops! Sorry Hotaru, adding your personal account.

Gadgets_Galore has left the conversation.

Richie_rich_f has been added by i_love_kittens&puppies&Prada.

HoneyOrbz: .

Cookies_and_Sprinkles : I was busy in the kitchen. Who won?

i_love_kittens&puppies&Prada: Ask HoneyOrbz :D

The conversation is interrupted when Hyuuga-sensei asks the class to stay quiet for a bit. He says he has to review papers.

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: oooh! Mi-chan, he's looking at you!

HoneyOrbz: *rolls eyes*

Richie_rich_f: So he won, right?

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: who?

 _I couldn't choose between the two of them. Well, I would've if sensei had asked me formally which he didn't which made me kind of peeved. Tsubasa was also so persistent so I said I don't know. They wanted me to choose then and there. It was kind of annoying. They were acting like kids fighting over a toy. Since I was so undecided, they decided to take matters into their own hands._

" _Since she's undecided, though I clearly think I have a better chance, let's have a match. Beer pong. Last man standing wins the date." Tsubasa stood up and Hyuuga-sensei soon followed._

" _I don't make deals with immature people like you. Specially with such a stupid game." He stepped outside the Jacuzzi which initially made me feel relieved to have avoided a scene when the next words out of Tsubasa's mouth made me facepalm myself._

" _What's the matter? Scared an immature person like me can beat you at a simple game?" What's worse is he said that just at a time when the music was conveniently stopped._

 _The backyard was silent as everybody turned to watch Hyuuga-sensei's eyebrow twitch at the taunt. It felt like everybody was holding in their breath to see how he would react. He turned around to face a smug looking Tsubasa._

" _You're on."_

" _Fifteen cups, one on one. No blowing. No re-racking. Each side gets one kill cup. Cups knocked over do not count as removed. It has to be a clean dunk inside." (for those unfamiliar, you can check out the Wiki page for Beer Pong XD)_

" _Bring it on."_

 _A ping pong table that I know we didn't own appeared on the patio. How it got there, I do not know. Fifteen cups of water were placed on each side, all formed into a triangle. A separate beer station was placed at each end. Nobody wanted to drink beer that had a ball coming from God knows where dunked into the cup. Most of the people gathered around the table and the match began._

 _Tsubasa had an early lead. Three to two. Though none of them staggered at the amount of beer each had consumed, we could all see the toll it was taking on them. Tsubasa was good at bounce shots but Hyuuga-sensei seems to have precision when using arcs or fastballs. Pretty soon they had tied up at 10 cups. Only 5 remained. Both kill cups were still on the table._

i_love_kittens&puppies&Prada : Soooooo Mi-chan, I heard from one of the guys at the party that that particular beer pong match is making the rounds on the rumor mill.

HoneyOrbz: Oh Kami no! My scholarship will be on the line for that.

Richie_rich_f : You always have to make it about you.

HoneyOrbz: Of course it's about me! They played a beer pong match because of me!

Richie_rich_f: idiot!

HoneyOrbz: Hotaru, you meanie!

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: Seriously u guys, who won?

Richie_rich_f: They know Star Tattoo and Perverted Teacher over there had a beer pong match. They didn't know what the prize was.

HoneyOrbz: R u Freakin for real?

Richie_rich_f: Yep. Confirmed it from a couple of attendees.

HoneyOrbz: Thank Kami.

i_love_kittens&puppies&Prada: Why do these things always happen to or for you? I'm clearly much better looking and well dressed than you.

HoneyOrbz: Jeez thanks for the vote of confidence Sumi, you are such a great friend.

i_love_kittens&puppies&Prada: Of course I am!

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: uhmm Sumi, I think that she was being sarcastic.

i_love_kittens&puppies&Prada : WTF?

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: Can somebody please, answer my question?

Richie_rich_f: You are all idiots. I'm leaving.

Richie_rich_f has left the conversation.

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: So, who won?

HoneyOrbz: *Sigh*

 _So they were now tied at 13 cups each. Kill cups from each side still standing. Whoever gets the ball in the kill cup first wins the game. It was Tsubasa's turn and he was eyeing how to get the ball in the kill cup since it was in a very precarious position. He decides to take a different approach from his reliable pace with the bounce shots. It was good at the beginning but 13 mugs of beer after, he was getting a bit sloppy. He places the ping pong ball within the tips of his thumb and forefinger then holds his arm up throwing the ball at an angle parallel with the table._

 _None of us dare to bate a breath as all eyes followed the balls trajectory. .._

 _It circles the rim of the cup and all of us wait to see if it goes in .. It was just like the last few seconds of a win or lose basketball match with the ball circling the rim of the basket._

 _Does it go in? Or fall out?_

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 5**_

* * *

 _ **And so.. sort of a short filler chapter with a cliffhanger..**_

 _ **Who do you want to win? Natsume or Tsubasa? LOL**_

 _ **Stay tuned to find out! Suggestions, comments and not so violent reaction very much welcome ;)**_

* * *

 **frozenbutterfly** – I'll see what I can do about that. I've got my hands full right now with three stories ongoing but I'll definitely keep that in mind!

 **Anilissa -** I do too, I just didn't want to do a RukaxMikanxNatsume love triangle like other stories I have read, so I decided to go towards this love triangle. And yes, Tsubasa is in the same Uni but a different major/department so he only just met Mikan now.

 **Sakura Shiragiku** – lol with the drooling. :D

 **Seiren Rindo** – apologies it took me awhile to update this. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And to answer your question – I honestly don't know yet, I might. I'm still thinking of how to incorporate her in this twisted mind of mine for this story ;D

 **Secretbox19** – thank you so much for your nice compliments! And keep working on your writing! I'm pretty sure you will get better at it with much practice! (I would know, I'm 26 now after all) ;D

* * *

 **Please make sure to check out my Halloween Special Release 'The Halloween Matchmaker' and my other stories too! Just click on my profile and you'll see the list of stories written by me!**

 **Thank you for those who followed and set my stories as their favorites!**

 **And All the more thank Yous go out to those who follow me and set me as one of their favorite authors! You guys ROCK!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **xoxo lexi1989**


	6. Chapter 6: A Date Because of Skype

**Not much to say before I start this chappie.. this one is more of a drabble and a little progress on the story.**

 **So just a reminder Text in italics is a flashback**

* * *

 **here's a breakdown of the skype names to avoid confusion:**

 **HoneyOrbz - Mikan**

 **Cookies_and_Sprinkles - Anna**

 **Richie_rich_f - Hotaru**

 **i_love_kittens &puppies&Prada - Sumire**

* * *

 **Don't own Gakuen Alice and I never will!**

 **xoxo lexi1989**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: A date because of Skype**

 **Previously:**

 _Cookies_and_Sprinkles: Can somebody please, answer my question?_

 _Richie_rich_f: You are all idiots. I'm leaving._

 _Richie_rich_f has left the conversation._

 _Cookies_and_Sprinkles: So, who won?_

 _HoneyOrbz: *Sigh*_

* * *

 **MIKAN's POV**

Cookies_and_Sprinkles : Earth 2 Mikan-chan?

Cookies_and_Sprinkles : Yoohoo?

HoneyOrbz: Sorry. Wat?

I_love_kittens&puppies&Prada: she's spacing out again, prolly thinking of… ;)

HoneyOrbz: shut it Sumi!

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: Sooooo girls, tell me.. who won the beer pong match?

* * *

 _Tsubasa took a risk by throwing an arc ball towards sensei's kill cup. Everybody held their breath as they watched the ball rolling around on the rim of the cup and as the ball fell outside the cup, they heard a loud groan._

" _Oh man!"_

 _Both guys had 2 more cups on their side of the table. One kill cup and one regular cup. Hotaru decided to be the referee midway of the match and was announcing the result of each turn._

" _No dice for Tsubasa Ando. Now it is Hyuuga-sensei's turn. Will he take the win by dunking the ball in the kill cup? Or play it safe and risk one more turn with the regular cup?"_

 _Hyuuga-sensei, ever the cocky one, made a show of throwing the ball in the air a few times before getting into position. It was clear to everybody he was aiming for the kill cup. The kill cup was on the left side of Tsubasa's table while the regular cup was on the right side. Hotaru makes the announcement and all eyes are on him._

" _Hyuuga-sensei has taken his shot and…."_

* * *

I_love_kittens&puppies&Prada: Who else?

HoneyOrbz: It was him.

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: It's not funny girls. I'm asking a straightforward question, you guys should give me a direct answer!

HoneyOrbz has left the conversation.

I_love_kittens&puppies&Prada has left the conversation.

"Ehem."

Anna turned at the sound of the fake cough beside her and looked up to see their professor (Natsume) looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Hyuuga-sensei?"

"I thought I told you all to focus on your reading material?" Anna quickly went back to the PDF documents that were beneath her Skype application.

"Sorry sensei." She glared at the three girls who were trying hard to stifle their laughter. Hotaru had already left the conversation earlier but had kept up since she was sitting behind Mikan and was peering over her shoulder.

Anna was now busy with their reading assignments when a new notification popped up on her Skype.

 **This person would like to connect with you.**

 **Crimson_Orbz**

She looked up from her laptop to see that their professor was looking at her intently. She didn't need to be a genius to figure out who Crimson_Orbz is. She added him to her contact list and as soon as she did so, he sent her a message.

Crimson_Orbz: I know you 4 were talkin bout me.

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: …

Crimson_Orbz: What's her Skype name? (Again, didn't take a genius to know who he was referring to)

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: HoneyOrbz

Crimson_Orbz: Thanx. Ur off the hook. Get back 2 reading.

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: Oh, sensei?

Crimson_Orbz: Wat?

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: Who won the match yesterday?

Crimson_Orbz: You live in the same house yet you seriously don't know?

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: I was in the kitchen! All that food didn't magically appear by themselves!

Crimson_Orbz: D calamari was exceptional btw…

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: Thanx! Oh! Who won?

Crimson_Orbz: u'll find out soon enough. Read. Now.

Anna finds herself alone in the chat as Crimson_Orbz has declared himself offline. She looks at her girlfriends who were all focusing on their assignment and does the same, though frustratedly. She just had to have been inside when all that excitement yesterday was happening with the beer pong match.

Mikan was done with her reading assignment and was bored. They spent this morning's class pouring over the material and she had an hour to kill before the bell would ring. She went through her Facebook feed and found nothing interesting so she logged off it and returned to Skype, thinking it would be best to bug her friends. A notification popped up on her Skype screen when it loaded.

 **This person would like to connect with you.**

 **Crimson_Orbz**

When she saw the name she quickly darted her eyes over to the teacher's table where Natsume was sitting on. His eyes were glued to his laptop screen but his smirk was unmistakeable. She was debating whether it was a good idea to accept or ignore his contact request when Anna sent her a message.

Cookies _and_Sprinkles: Better accept it.

HoneyOrbz: Looks like I don't have to figure out who the traitor is that gave away my contact info…

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: I'm sorry T_T

HoneyOrbz: *Sigh*

I_love_kittens&puppies&Prada has been added by Cookies_and_Sprinkles.

Richie_rich_f has been added by Cookies_and_Sprinkles.

I_love_kittens&puppies&Prada: I'm not even halfway done with this reading assignment.

Richie_rich_f: Idiot..

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: Sensei just added Mikan on Skype.

I_love_kittens&puppies&Prada: Ooooooh! Did he now? Wait.. why didn't he ask for my contact too?

Richie_rich_f: You know Shouda, I think it may have been better if you were born blonde..

I_love_kittens&puppies&Prada: Really Hotaru?

Richie_rich_f: Yeah. It would suit you better…

I_love_kittens&puppies&Prada: You really think so? Maybe I should dye my hair blonde…

Richie_rich_f: Idiots everywhere..

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: *giggles* Hotaru! You are such a meanie!

HoneyOrbz: *rolls eyes* you know she's not complimenting you Sumi.

I_love_kittens&puppies&Prada: What? I don't understand? She just told me I'd look good blonde.

Richie_rich_f: Add him.

HoneyOrbz: I don't want to!

Richie_rich_f: And why the hell not?

HoneyOrbz: I just don't.

Richie_rich_f: Not a good enough reason.

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: If you don't, Sumi's gonna add him and take him away from you..

HoneyOrbz: Fine by me!

I_love_kittens&puppies&Prada: Can we go back to me being blonde? Do you really think I'd look good blonde?

HoneyOrbz: Oh Sumi, you do know that saying about blondes right?

I_love_kittens&puppies&Prada: Hotaru! I'm going to kill you.

Richie_rich_f: As if you could.

HoneyOrbz: *sigh* can't deal with this right now. I'm out!

HoneyOrbz has left the conversation.

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: Uh-oh..

* * *

Mikan knew the bell was about to ring when Natsume called the attention of the students in the class.

"Miss Sakura, please stay after class. I need to talk to you about something."

The four girls hung back as everyone else looked disinterested and filed out of the auditorium. It was lunch time after all so they were looking forward to getting their stomachs filled. He raised his eyebrow at the four girls in their seats.

"Imai, Shouda, Umenomiya, you may all go. I only have business with Miss Sakura." They all looked to Mikan for permission to leave and she gave them a reluctant nod.

"We're going to the mall. Text me." Hotaru told her.

She made a peace sign with her hand and gestured from her eyes to Natsume behind Mikan's back, signaling that she was watching him. He just rolled his eyes at her. They left and he started to pack up his things.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about sensei?" He glared at her as she said the last word but didn't respond. He was shoving his paperwork into his briefcase at a leisurely pace which was irritating the hell out of Mikan. After he got those organized, he placed his laptop into the laptop bag, picked up his briefcase and left the room, leaving her with her mouth hanging open.

'The nerve of that guy!'

She stormed off after him and was amazed at how fast he could walk with that much stuff he was carrying. She ran up to him and was able to catch up just as he was opening his car door.

"What the hell sensei?" She hissed at him. There were still people roaming around so she didn't want to make a scene.

He just cocked an eyebrow at her and got in his car. This made her more flustered but as she turned to leave, she saw him reach out to the passenger side and open the door. He gave her a look that screamed 'Get In' and if she were using her brain, she wouldn't have. At this time she acted impulsively and got in the car. He revved the engine of his convertible and drove away from the school.

* * *

 **NATSUME's POV**

I glanced at her in the passenger seat from the corner of my eye. She looked livid. She had her arms crossed in front of her and when she caught me looking, she gave me a weak glare. I had to admit she looked even more beautiful when mad.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking at the scenery passing by her. I still refused to answer her. We stayed silent for the next few minutes before she started again.

"Why are you not talking? You ask me to stay behind yet you ignore me." I couldn't hold back and I chuckled.

"What the hell is so funny? This isn't funny, you know." Her expression made me let out the laughter I was holding in. She was fuming.

"Now you know how it feels to be ignored." I counted down the seconds to see how long she could put two and two together.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'RE DOING THIS BECAUSE I IGNORED YOUR CONTACT REQUEST ON SKYPE?!"

"Geez woman, keep it down. I want my eardrums intact."

"This is all there is to it? You just wanted to get back at me for ignoring you on Skype?"

"Were you expecting anything more?" I gave her a boyish grin.

"You tricked me." Her tone was like an immature kid's.

"No, I most certainly did not." It was true.

"You made me get in your car." I shook my head.

"I only opened the passenger door. I didn't tell you to get in. You got in yourself. You could have just walked away." Her silence confirmed that I had hit a nerve.

"Why?" She was looking outside the window.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that?" She really wasn't letting this go.

"Do what?" I knew how to play cat and mouse. She'd have to work harder for me to answer her questions.

"Ughhh! You are so frustrating!" She put her hands up in the air.

"You're the one asking vague questions. Be more specific." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine! Where are you taking me?" Finally a sensible question.

"You'll see when we get there."

"EH?" Her expression was that of surprise and fear.

"Relax. I'm just taking you out on a date." I decided it was enough. Who would want their date to be scared of them?

"You won the date for Saturday." She sounded like my mother reminding me of something I had forgotten.

"You agreed to three dates. Doesn't mean I can't take you out now, does it?" I gave her a grin.

"The girls are waiting for me at the mall!"

"You can text right? Besides you don't have classes this afternoon. Your class tomorrow starts at 10."

"How do you know my class schedule?" She asked incredulously.

"I'm a teacher, remember? I have access to class schedule records." She grumbled in her seat, her voice too low for him to hear.

I grinned at her slyly while looking her over. She was wearing a white Abbey Dawn shirt that had the words 'ROCK & ROLL' printed on the front matched with black skinny jeans with rips at the front and black high cut Converse sneakers. She had her hair down and hidden inside a beanie. She turned to me and gave me another glare.

"I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" She sighed in defeat and whipped out her phone. I assumed she would be texting her friends about her predicament.

After a few minutes, the silence was quite deafening so I turned on the radio and set it to auxiliary.

"Can you reach into my laptop bag and pull out my aux cable please?" I asked her. I rarely used the word please but in this case, I figured I better play nice to get her favor.

She complied and began rummaging through the bag. It took her awhile but she finally found it and handed it over to me.

"Plug in your phone. Play what you like." I said. I wanted to know what kind of music she liked to listen to.

She did as she was told. She shuffled through her playlist and settled on an Avril Lavigne album. It was her newest one so I was familiar since my younger sister listens to it all the time. I left her to her own thoughts, humming along to the music and continued driving.

* * *

 **MIKAN's POV**

I resigned myself to my fate. I knew I promised to avoid being alone with him but I guess fate has other plans. I took out my phone ,opened my Skype app and sent a message to Hotaru.

HoneyOrbz: HOTARRRRUUUU!

Richie_rich_f: What is it baka?

HoneyOrbz: I've been kidnapped!

Richie_rich_f: If you mean to say sensei has you, then it's fine.

Cookies_and_Sprinkles has been added by Richie_rich_f.

I_love_kittens&puppies&Prada has been added by Richie_rich_f

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: Mikan-chan! Where are you?

Richie_rich_f: She's on a date with the winner.

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: Ah finally! So sensei won!

I_love_kittens&puppies&Prada: You just figured it out now?

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: you girls didn't tell me even if I asked nicely.

HoneyOrbz: I don't even know wer we r goin.

Richie_rich_f: Serves you right, ignoring his Skype request.

HoneyOrbz: Mou! Hotaru!

Richie_rich_f: we all GTG, movie's gonna start soon.

HoneyOrbz: What movie are you watching?

I_love_kittens&puppies&Prada: The Martian! Matt Damon is soooooo dreamy!

HoneyOrbz: Doesn't his movies involve him getting lost in space? Like in Interstellar and Elysium?

I_love_kittens&puppies&Prada: whatever. We gtg. Bye! Have fun and don't forget to use protection! ;)

HoneyOrbz: SUMI!

I_love_kittens&puppies&Prada has left the conversation.

Cookies_and_Sprinkles: sorry Mikan-chan. Gtg take care!

Cookies_and_Sprinkles has left the conversation.

HoneyOrbz: Hotaru! Don't you dare…

Richie_rich_f has left the conversation.

I let out a small sigh and locked my phone, shoving it back in my pants pocket. I looked out the window and noticed we were heading outside of the city. Where in the world is he taking me?

"Can you reach into my laptop bag and pull out my aux cable please?" He breaks the silence. I guess he wants to listen to some music. It piqued my curiosity so I obliged him and rummaged in his laptop bag for the said cable. I had to pull out a number of things before reaching the bottom. I noticed he kept a folder in there and took a glance while he wasn't looking. It was full of some papers, something purple caught my eye though, buried at the bottom. I pull it out and recognize the faded handwriting.

 **You looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't have the heart to wake you up at an ungodly. I had to take your shirt since it's your fault my dress is ripped. ;)**

 **Have a nice life, Last night was fun.**

 **M.**

I can't believe he kept this after so many years. I tucked it back in where I found it and closed the laptop bag. Now I'm confused. Did he really like me? Why would he keep that?

I handed him the cable and he told me to plug in my phone and play whatever I liked. I selected the Avril Lavigne album and set it on shuffle. I leaned back on my seat, lost in my own thoughts. I was afraid of what I was feeling for him and how he made me feel. I couldn't bring myself to say a word, lest I say something stupid to jeopardize my future.

'Just take it one day at a time Mikan.' I thought to myself.

What the hell, I'm already here, so why not just enjoy it? He was focused on driving and he didn't make a move to start a conversation so I left it that way. I let the music take over our awkward silence and closed my eyes.

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

 **Where do you think their first date will be?**

 **Care to make a suggestion? Leave a Review! XD**

 **For those of you waiting for lemons, just wait a little bit more and we'll get to that okay?**

 **We're going slow and steady here so remember, patience is a virtue ;)**

 **By the way, I got nothing against being blonde, since I am one myself.. I just inserted that for humor. We all know that saying about blondes isn't true.**

* * *

 **KitsuneSenpai18** – Yep! He won!

 **love crimson red ray88** – here's the update hope ya like it :D

 **SunBabyBoss** – definitely coz he is that awesome!

 **FeatherStar18208** – your wish is my command ;)

 **xoxo12** – thank you for following/reading my stories! That makes me so happy knowing I reach a lot of people and thank u as well for reviewing! And yes he does win, and steamy encounters will soon follow so I hope u hang on and keep following :)

 **Anilissa** – yeah, u know me already, cliffhangers are my thing hahaha.. And yes he wins. DT review has been answered from the last update ;)

 **Seiren Rindo** – I am definitely happy to hear that you are a fan of what my twisted mind produces.. hahaha and yes, here is the update. XD

 **reader131313** – I love Hotaru too! Enjoy this update!

* * *

 **Be sure to check out my other stories too! I may be maintaining these three for now (Delicious Taboo, Secrets and The Guy next Door) so as to keep the updates in sync and uploaded in a timely manner. I don't use betas so I go with the flow. Pardon for any slight typos or grammar mistakes.**

 **Click on my profile and you'll see what my twisted mind has to offer! XD**

 **A big, giant, fat THANK YOU to all those who've read, followed, set me or my stories as their favorites and special thanks to those who took their time to Review!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**


	7. Chapter 7: The Accident

**No excuses for taking long to update, real life gets in the way *sigh***

 **but this chappie has a surprise!**

 **Don't own Gakuen Alice and I never will!**

 **Text in italics is a flashback ;)**

 **xoxo lexi1989**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Accident**

 **NATSUME's POV**

I sigh for the umpteenth time as she bugs me about having to go to the bathroom again. I swear this girl is being a brat and doing it on purpose to punish me. The first hour was filled with music and us lost to our own thoughts. The second hour passed and she acted like a toddler. She kept on making a face and asked "Are we there yet?" many times just to annoy the shit out of me. The third and fourth hour was filled with more of the second except she made me stop at a gas station multiple times for a bathroom break. This girl must have a pea sized bladder.

"No more soda for you, young lady." I said to her as she closed the passenger side door and buckled her seatbelt. She stuck her tongue out at me and made to grab the small bottle of Coke sitting on the cup holder in my car. I slapped her hand away.

"But, I'm thirsty!" She complained.

"By the rate you're going, the place we're going to will be closed." I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath.

"Whoever told you to take me out of town for a date anyways?" She threw me a glare and sat with her arms crossed over her chest, pouting like a small child deprived of candy.

If she only knew that her best friend gave me the idea when she told me I couldn't take Mikan out in town. I remembered her condescending look towards me yesterday when she said that.

" _I don't expect you to wait two years to get her. I'm just telling you to be discreet about it. You can't date her in public. At least not in this general area."_ **(refer to chapter 4)**

I've heard that Hotaru Imai is currently at the top of her class. No wonder. She is a genius. She's also a good friend for looking out for Mikan like that.

"We're almost there." I push a button on my car and the top is retracted (I own a convertible, after all).

She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, savouring the fresh air as I started the car and continued en route to our destination.

Why am I working so hard to get this girl to like me? Most girls throw themselves at me for Pete's sake. It wasn't just about the sex that night three years ago **(refer to Chapter 1)** , there's something about her that I just can't place. There's this spark, this connection so strong that made me never forget her all these years. I've had a number of one night stands, but she, oh boy, she takes the trophy.

I think back to that stupid beer pong match I had to win just to get that other guy out of the picture. Well, he really isn't out of the picture, but at least I have a lead on him.

" _Since she's undecided, though I clearly think I have a better chance, let's have a match. Beer pong. Last man standing wins the date."_ **(refer to chapter 5)**

That star tattooed freak didn't even know I already got Mikan to agree to three dates with me. He's just not that good at this. He didn't even get her to go out with him.

" _I don't make deals with immature people like you. Specially with such a stupid game."_

 _"What's the matter? Scared an immature person like me can beat you at a simple game?"_

His taunt made me take the challenge. I was beer pong champion of my fraternity back in my college days. I couldn't let my pride and ego take a blow. I knew I would win. Hell, thirteen cups of beer made his arc ball miss. Alright, I'm just being cocky and smug right now, it almost went in, and for a second, while that ball was rolling around the rim of the cup I got nervous. Good thing it didn't. **(refer to chapter 6)**

 _"No dice for Tsubasa Ando. Now it is Hyuuga-sensei's turn. Will he take the win by dunking the ball in the kill cup? Or play it safe and risk one more turn with the regular cup?"_

" _Hyuuga-sensei has taken his shot and… he scores the kill cup! Hyuuga-sensei wins the match."_

 _I remember the look on that guy's face. It was priceless. And speak of the devil, it looks like he's calling Mikan right now._

* * *

 _ **MIKAN's POV**_

I closed my eyes and leaned back on the passenger seat. This is freaking insane. I knew I told myself to just enjoy today but my butt is so sore from sitting in this damned car for the past four and a half hours. Where the hell is he taking me?

*Sigh*

 _ ****There's a power in what you do, Now every other day I'll be watching you –Ohhh****_

It's my ringtone. Who could that be? The girls and my family have personalized ringtones so it must be someone else.

 _ ****I'll show you what it feels like, now I'm on the outside. We did everything right, now I'm on the outside.****_

I fumble in my pocket for the phone and look at the caller ID. It's Tsubasa and I slightly panic. Oh my God. This is gonna be awkward. Should I just let it go to voicemail? I sneak a glance towards him in the driver's seat and unfortunately he just had to look at me at the same time.

"Aren't you going to get that?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

What do I freaking do? I can't let it go to voicemail now, it would look suspicious. And if I answer it, he'll get mad or jealous. He might ditch me here in the middle of nowhere. Or he might not talk to me. Wait. Why am I even considering how he feels? I should just answer this. Inhale. Exhale. I press accept.

"Hi Tsubasa." I look to the window to avoid having to look at sensei's reaction. I'll deal with him later.

"Hey Mikan-chan! I was looking for you at school today. Where are you?" Tsubasa sounded flustered.

"Oh, you were? Well I only have a major class this morning, and I normally don't have classes on the afternoons for my MWF schedule." I try to calm my voice as much as possible. I don't want to sound like a nervous wreck.

"Oh, that's why I couldn't find you or your friends. Anyway, you wanna hang out tonight? There's this new place downtown that serves great Chinese food."

"Uhm… I'm kind of busy right now. Sorry." Busy numbing my butt on this car.

"Oh, are you at home? I can get some take out and we can eat it there." Jeez this guy is really pushing it right now.

"I'm not at home right now Tsubasa, I'm – Hey!" Before I could utter another word, a hand snakes out and grabs my phone from the driver's side.

"Sorry bud. You're interrupting our date. If you recall, you lost that match so, goodbye."

"YOU!" I could faintly hear Tsubasa's shocked scream before sensei ended the call.

I was about to scream at him for being rude to Tsubasa when a loud honking made us both look to the front. We were now in the wrong lane and a car was about to smash right into us.

"SENSEI!" I screamed.

* * *

 **NATSUME's POV**

It wasn't like me to eavesdrop on a conversation but it irked me to know that guy could call her anytime and ask her out without me knowing. Without me realizing it, I had just grabbed her phone.

"Sorry bud. You're interrupting our date. If you recall, you lost that match so, goodbye."

I gave myself a congratulatory pat on the back and smirked at her as I handed her the phone. But then she gave out an ear-piercing scream accompanied by a very loud honking in front of us.

"SENSEI!"

I barely had time to swerve the vehicle's steering wheel hard to the right to avoid the head on collision but doing so, I made the car drift when I inadvertedly placed my foot on the brake. We drifted a good few metres off the road. All I can see was the scenery whizzing past and I heard Mikan's screams next to me. I heard the sickening crunch of metal and then I blacked out.

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

 **Keeping it short and cliffie for now :)**

 **I really wanted the date to happen but my twisted mind got deranged and wanted a plot twist first .. For those who have read my previous stories, you guys know me, cliffies and plot twists are sorta my thing.**

 **For those who haven't, check my other stories out, I pride myself in being different and I wanna stray from the norm of clichés in this fandom. Not that I don't like clichés.. I do..i love reading them and feeling giddy from the fluff and the humor from those, I just like writing my stories the way they are in my head :D**

 **Mikan's ringtone is from the song 'Outside' by Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding (don't own it and never will)**

 **I know y'all are gonna ask, so I will say this now: nobody's gonna die in this fanfic**

 **.. well not yet anyway. (yeah, my mind is twisted like that)**

 **And for those waiting for limes and lemons, you'll just have to wait a li'l bit longer for those, mmkay?**

* * *

 **So my next story to update will be 'Delicious Taboo' then 'Secrets', and then I return here to repeat the cycle until my twisted mind runs out of ideas and finishes the stories ;) then I will make new stories to entertain you guys XD**

 **I also took into account your suggestions for the date, they will get there, soon. So stay tuned. ;)**

 **reader131313** – wonder what you have to say for this chapter? Hihihi

 **Anilissa** – yeah he's bad ass like that hahahaha

 **sweetysweets09** – here's the next one, it's not the date yet though, but stay tuned :D

 **Sakura Shiragiku** \- -Whistles back and sings Dōi-ta-shi-ma-shi-te- ;)

 **frozenbutterfly** – I'm in the Philippines :D Time gap depends on where you live, so lemme know so I can calculate (in reality I will google it, because google is awesome at things like that, and fast too) XD As for the stories you requested, I listed the concepts down, but will maintain the 3 I have now, once I am almost done with these three, I may write new chaptered stories again.

 **Seiren Rindo** – you are most definitely welcome! And thank you for following! I don't know if the happenings in this chapter is the kind of intense you were referring to, hahaha but an intense moment will happen soon. ;)

 **sophiaalexisdp** – Thank you for liking and reviewing! I hope you like it and continue to follow! XD

* * *

 **I'm not the type of author who begs/demands reviews to update, rest assured people, this story will be updated as long as I'm not busy with work and real life stuff.**

 **Your reviews help inspire me though, so if you feel like it, leave one ;)**

 **If you don't wanna, well, no one can force you to eh? So It's enough for me that you took the time to read/follow/favorite or all of the above.**

 **Click on my profile and you'll see what my twisted mind has to offer. XD**

 **As always, thanks to those awesome fanfiction authors and readers who have followed, and set my stories as a favorite.**

 **BIG GIANT THANK YOU for those mentioned above for reviewing ;)**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review! XD**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo lexi1989**


	8. Chapter 8: Hotel California

**Oh wow! I reached 53 reviews, 19 favorites and 36 follows now for this story! Many many thanks to all of you! You all inspire me so much, especially those who have favorite and followed me. You guys make me so happy!**

 **I know you're all excited to know what happened, so here ya go.**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _She gave out an ear-piercing scream accompanied by a very loud honking in front of us._

" _SENSEI!"_

 _I barely had time to swerve the vehicle's steering wheel hard to the right to avoid the head on collision but doing so, I made the car drift when I inadvertedly placed my foot on the brake. We drifted a good few metres off the road. All I can see was the scenery whizzing past and I heard Mikan's screams next to me. I heard the sickening crunch of metal and then I blacked out._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8: HOTEL CALIFORNIA**

 **MIKAN'S POV**

I scream as the car starts spinning off the road. Sensei was able to just barely turn the steering wheel to avoid a head on collision with the car on the other lane, but now we are spinning towards the tree line. I hear the crunch of metal and the crashing of glass and had I not had my seatbelt on, I may have been sent flying towards the windshield. There is a sharp pain in my hand due to some cuts from the broken glass of the window.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and step out with wobbly feet. I look around and the road is deserted. No sign of the car we almost crashed into and no other cars in sight. There aren't any houses in this area too. I glance over at sensei and I just notice now that he is out cold. The impact of the airbag must have been that hard. The airbag has deflated and I try to shake him awake to no avail. The sky is darkening and I have no freaking idea where we are.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath.

I went back to the passenger side and grope around for my phone. I find it on the floor and check for a signal. I dialed Hotaru. She picks up after the second ring.

"What is it baka? Is the perverted teacher giving you a hard time?" She teased me.

"HOTARU! I need your help." My voice is breaking. I'm scared.

"What is it Mikan?" I can hear some noises in the background as she calls the other girls to her room.

"We got into an accident. I don't know where we are and sensei is out cold in the driver's seat."

"OH MY GOD MIKAN-CHAN! ARE YOU GUYS OKAY? WHERE ARE YOU?" Anna's scream echoes in my ear. Hotaru must have put me on speakerphone.

"I don't know where we are. We've been on the road since noon and sensei won't wake up." I began sobbing onto the phone.

"Calm down Mikan. I'm running a trace now on your current location. I'll try to guide you on where you can find a place to stay for the night. For the meantime, put me on speaker and try to move sensei onto the passenger seat. Check the car and see if it is safe to drive. Is there any smoke coming out of the hood?" I can hear Hotaru typing on her laptop.

"No. Not that I can see. Let me try to move sensei first."

"Okay. Check for a pulse and check if he has any wounds or injuries that need attending to." Sumire who had undergone first aid training suddenly came on the line.

I unbuckle his seatbelt and half carry, half push him onto the passenger seat. I can see he is bleeding from small cuts by the broken glass. I put my fingers on his wrist and I can feel a pulse, so that was a good sign.

"Just some minor cuts and bruises on his arm and face but everything else appears to be okay. He has a strong pulse."

"Good. Can you move him?"

"I already did. I checked the car too, there's a dent in the driver's side and broken glass from the windows but other than that, I don't see any damage. I hope nothing's broken in the engine though."

"Get your flashlight app and check if anything leaked under the car. I already have your location; you guys are a few miles away from Santa Monica. There's a drive through motel a couple of miles away, if you don't see anything leaking, try driving there."

"Okay, one sec." I check underneath the car and nothing appears to be leaking. I turn on the ignition and it falters a few times before the car engine roars back to life.

"Girls, the car started but I have a problem. I only have petty cash with me."

"Use your credit card then, idiot. Just get there because there's a forecast of rain and you don't wanna be stuck in the middle of nowhere in the rain." Hotaru's words were harsh but I could detect the hint of worry in her voice.

"Okay. I'll get going, I'll call you from there or if I encounter a problem." I hung up and maneuvered the car to the empty road. Then I go in the direction that Hotaru told me earlier and see the motel after a couple of miles. I park the car and grabbed my bag. Sensei still hasn't come to. I walk up to the cashier in the main office.

"Hi." I greeted the bored looking girl at the counter.

"Yes?" She asked as she was flipping the page of the magazine she was holding.

"I need a room please. Just a standard room for two, my sen- erhm – boyfriend and I need a place for tonight."

"That'll be 75 bucks for the room and 25 additional if you want the one with a parking space." She drawled.

I check my wallet and thankfully I have a couple hundred left over from my allowance. I paid her a hundred dollars in cash and received the room key.

"Do you offer room service here?" I dared to ask. The place wasn't shady but it didn't look like a five star hotel either.

"Honey, does it look like we offer room service?" She gestured with her hands and I blushed.

"Sorry." I muttered. As I turned to leave the girl suddenly spoke up.

"There's a truck stop just a five minute ride away. You can buy food from there." Then she turned back to her magazine.

I checked sensei in the car and he was still unconscious so I drove the car to where our room was and proceeded to take a look at the room. When I was satisfied, I slowly heaved him out of the car by putting his arm around my shoulders and boy, was he heavy. His feet were dragging and after a few minutes of struggling, I finally got him on the bed. I noticed one of his wounds was still bleeding as there was a large blood spot on his shirt's sleeve. I let out a long sigh. This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

 **NATSUME'S POV**

I woke up startled. I'm on a small bed, and a TV is on in front of me but the volume is low. I look around and I don't recognize where I am. I suddenly remember what happened this afternoon. I bring up my hand to check my watch but it's no longer there. The cold made me aware that i was shirtless.

"Mikan?" I ask worriedly in the dark but I get no answer.

I turn on the lamp on the bedside table and the room is bathed in an orange-ish glow. I see a note on the table next to watch and phone.

 **Went out to buy us some food. Be back soon (just in case you wake up) ~M**

I suddenly feel the need to relieve myself so I went to the bathroom. I notice my shirt is hanging on the small shower curtain. It's spotted with blood in some places, especially the sleeves so after taking a piss, I walk towards the small mirror above the sink and examine myself. Except for a few cuts and bruises, I didn't feel any pain anywhere. She must have washed my injuries and wounds which would explain why i was shirtless. Still, i feel a bit embarrassed i had slept through all of it.

I walk back into the room and try to figure out where we were. I launched my GPS locator and it showed we were just a few miles shy of Santa Monica. Looks like the plan for the date is an epic fail.

Way to go Natsume. Just because of your stupid jealousy issues, you almost put her life in danger. Idiot! I facepalmed myself when I suddenly heard a gasp. I looked up to see Mikan standing at the door with a brown paper bag in one hand and a plastic bag in the other.

"You're up finally. You worried me." She gave out a sigh of relief as she closed the door with her foot.

"Where have you been? Are you alright?" I rushed over to her to check for any injuries the crash may have dealt unto her.

"I went to buy some medicine and food. Just a few minor cuts far from my liver so I'll live." She gave a small smile and set down the bags on the table.

She pulled out a small medicine kit from the plastic bag and motioned me over to sit in the chair. I sat down and she began to put some iodine solution onto the cuts. I hissed since it stung but kept still. She bandaged me up and we traded places so I could treat her wounds on her arms.

"I-" We both started to talk at the same time.

I let out a chuckle and told her to go first.

"Uhm… I had to undress you to wash off the blood on your clothes." She suddenly blushed beet red and shied away from my touch.

"You're blushing over that when we've done so much more in the past?" I teased her. Her ears turned an even darker shade of red.

"Mou, you didn't really have to remind me of that!"

"So you want to forget it ever happened?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"No, it's not that. It's just awkward I guess. You are my teacher after all."

"So it was memorable for you too huh? I'm only your teacher in one class. And it happened before I became your teacher, it's nothing to be ashamed about."

"You don't have to kiss and tell all about it though." She looked upset. We stayed silent and I finished bandaging her cut.

"I'm sorry." I sat on the bed across from her.

She didn't say anything but went to the brown paper bag and took out small take-out containers. She handed me one along with plastic utensils and we started to eat. I didn't feel it before, but I was famished. She looked like she was too since she was busy chomping on her food.

"I didn't really want our first date to be like this. I apologize. I almost got us killed."

"Don't worry about it too much. What's important is we got out of that unscathed. Well, for the most part." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you for treating my wounds and for the food. How much do I owe you?" I asked her.

"A hundred for the room and another hundred for the food and medicine. I guess there was a reason I didn't buy that new Canon DSLR Camera I was eyeing at the mall the other day." She gave me a wistful grin.

"Do you accept payments in kind?" I asked her.

"What do you mean in kind? If you mean to say by grade, then no thanks, I'd rather work hard and fail than get a better grade without doing anything." She crossed her arms and gave me a frown.

"No, I would never bribe a student with a grade. I was thinking of something else.." I stood up and took one step towards her.

I saw her look at me with her eyes in narrow slits. Her false bravado faltered as I closed the gap, taking another step and leaned into her.

"Wh-wh-what are y-you doing?" She flusteredly said as I leaned in, just inches from her face.

I reached my arm around her slowly. She held her breath and closed her eyes.

"Just grabbing the salt." I gave her a cheeky grin as I showed her the packet of salt in my hand and moved away. I saw her open her eyes and sigh in relief.

"What did you think I was going to do?" I could tell what she was thinking by the way she blushed. She's very easy to read. Like an open book.

"N-nothing." She resumed eating and I did the same with a small smile on my lips.

We finished eating and I gathered the containers and began cleaning up. She went to the bathroom to freshen up and by the time I finished, she was already done and was standing in the doorway of the bathroom looking hesitant.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Could you turn around so I can change? The fresh clothes I bought are in that bag." She pointed towards a small plastic bag on the bed.

"I don't see the need to; I've seen everything before, you know." I looked her up and down as she glared at me.

"PERVERT!" She screamed.

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth." I put up two hands in the air.

"Turn around!"

"Alright, alright. I was just teasing you. Don't get your panties in a twist. Well, not that you have any on." I chuckled as I turned around, giving her ample time to change.

I walked into the bathroom to shower and came out a half hour later with a towel wrapped around my waist. She was already on the bed with her back facing me, with the lamp dimmed. The glow of light in front of her gave me a hint that she was on her phone. An idea popped into my mind so I pulled a bit on the covers and she jumped.

"KYAAAAAHHHH" She screamed.

"Hey! Relax, it's just me."

"DON'T FREAKING SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" She kneeled on the bed and was gaping after shouting at me.

"Like what you see?" I gave her my best seductive smile.

"Yes.. I mean NO! NO! God, put some clothes on." I smirked. She did like what she saw.

"Well, see, we have a problem there because I like to sleep naked." I put on a serious face.

"WHAAAAAT?" Her eyes widened like saucers.

"Yeah, I like to feel free when I sleep." I bit back the laugh trying to escape from my lips.

"Nooooo.. oh hell no." She brought the blanket up to cover herself.

"Oh yes. So, it looks like you'll just have to sleep next to my naked form. Make sure you don't take advantage of me okay?" I winked at her.

"YOU PERVERT! I AM NOT SLEEPING NEXT TO YOU NAKED!" I couldn't hold it in much longer so I laughed at her outburst.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You should've seen your face. And no, I don't sleep naked, so don't worry." I said as I slipped on a shirt and the rest of my clothes.

She huddled under the covers and I left her alone. She seemed sort of mad since she was giving me the silent treatment. I felt bad about teasing her. I got on my side of the bed and turned to her.

"I'm sorry for teasing you Mikan." I slowly pulled the covers from over her head and let out a sigh.

Her eyes were closed and the even rise and fall of her chest indicated she was already asleep. I turned to my side and gazed at her sleeping figure. She looked angelic, so peaceful and beautiful. I brushed a few stray locks of her silky brown hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. I was about to nod off when I heard her mumbling in her sleep. She was sprouting off random words, so I figured she may have just been dreaming when I thought I heard her say something interesting.

" _Sensei.."_ Is it me she's talking about?

" _can't lose"_ Lose what?

" _worked hard .. scholarship."_ Ok. That part, I knew.

" _but"_ But what?

" _I like.."_ I held my breath.

" _Howalons."_ Whoosh. I just shook my head and closed my eyes. Guess I'll just have to find out for myself if she really likes me. I still have three dates to look forward to.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

 **So… just inserting a little bit of humor into this story to lift the mood after the last chapter.**

 **And I know some of you are waiting for some hot moments, just hang on, I don't want this story centered on just lemons, and I rated this M since there are some things mentioned here that are adult themed (sex, drinking, language).**

* * *

 **xNatsuMikanx –** hehe you know me already my friend, Cliffies and Plot Twists are my best friends in the ff world ;)

 **Anilissa –** yes they survive, just minimal physical damage. And I wish I owned a convertible, sadly I don't even own a bicycle. (Well I used to but I left it in my hometown when I moved for my job) lol.

 **frozenbutterfly –** I'm in one of the small islands in the middle (Visayas). And cool, you're half Filipino? I bet you're a very pretty girl with being half French and half Filipino! :D

 **Seiren Rindo –** your review made me happy. I got the reaction I wanted. LoL. I hope this chappie gets the reaction I'm aiming for. LOL. And yeah they're okay.

 **redvelvety –** the effin' lemon ain't here yet, haha, it will come soon though. I just wanna build up the characters and relationships to make the story more realistic. :D and thank you for the compliment regarding this fic. It really makes me happy.

 **Sakura Shiragiku –** Thank you :D and yes, gladly I did have time so here ya go! Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Advisory: Secrets**_ **was updated before this, so I'll be doing** _ **Delicious Taboo**_ **next ;)**

 **Review if you want to. It's not required but it definitely gives me the inspiration and drive to update faster ;) regardless though, I will still update. XD**

 **Thanks for all those who followed, set to favorite and reviewed!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	9. Chapter 9:Throwing Caution To The Wind

**Hey all!**

 **Fair warning, long chapter ahead with a lemon. XD**

 **I think it's about time… haha**

 **M rated for a reason.**

 **If you're not comfortable, no one's forcing you to read this XD**

 **REMINDER: text in** _italics **is a flashback.**_

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Her eyes were closed and the even rise and fall of her chest indicated she was already asleep. I was about to nod off when I heard her mumbling in her sleep. She was sprouting off random words so I figured she may have just been dreaming when I thought I heard her say something interesting._

" _Sensei.." Is it me she's talking about?_

" _can't lose…" can't lose what?_

" _worked hard.. scholarship.." Ok. That part I knew._

" _but.." But what?_

" _I like" I held my breath._

" _Howalons."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9: THROWING CAUTION TO THE WIND**

 **WEDNESDAY MORNING**

Mikan Sakura found herself in a very precarious situation that she didn't know how to get out of. She's in the Journalism Department Teacher's Lounge and was in the office of the Department Head. The office was spacious and had its own bathroom; there was a desk near the big glass window covered by blinds and a few chairs. A bookcase was in the left corner from the desk, filled to the brim with texts and books about their subject matter content in wide varieties. A 32 inch LED TV was mounted on the wall opposite the bookcase and in front of it was a small crimson colored loveseat with a couple of throw pillows.

The door was shut and locked, and she was breathless and naked, pinned down on the loveseat underneath the one person she had all this time been trying so hard not to fall for. She thought back to the events from the past couple of days leading up to this moment.

* * *

 **MIKAN'S POV: (FLASHBACK)**

 _After the accident Monday evening, Natsume (and it feels weird calling him by his first name when we call him Hyuuga-sensei in class all the time) and I ended up in a drive thru motel to rest before going back on the road to drive home. It had been a tiring series of events, and I had ended up sleeping way ahead of him even if I didn't want to yet. He was out cold for the most part when I was running around for clothes, medicines and food so he was already well rested._

 _When I woke up, I was surprised to find myself locked in his embrace, while he was fast asleep. The last time we were in this kind of position was when we slept together three years ago. I blushed at the memory as my eyes wandered around his face. He hasn't really changed much; he still looked so innocent and peaceful when sleeping. My gaze settled on his lips and I felt the sudden urge to kiss him like I did so before._

' _Get your head out of the gutter, Mikan.' I heard that logical voice in my head._

' _But he could be my soulmate!' The hopeless romantic in me suddenly made itself present._

' _He's your teacher, you're his student. If that doesn't spell T-R-O-U-B-L-E, I don't know what does.' My conscience is trying to strengthen my resolve that was slipping quite fast._

' _It wasn't just a one night stand. We were fated to meet again. This is proof! The Gods want us to be together!' My romantic side is swooning deep inside._

' _Think of all the hard work you've put into your scholarship. You will get expelled!' The logical voice was stern, dragging out the last word with emphasis._

' _It will only happen if we get caught.' This scenario was the one rebuttal that I had been musing about ever since the term started._

' _Do you really want to take that risk?' I can imagine the logical me, hand on hip, stern face looking at me with disdain._

' _I don't know. Honestly, I really don't.' I am so utterly confused._

' _Is he even worth it?' I look at his sleeping form and I know deep in my heart, I don't know still._

 _Natsume and I have already been intimate with each other, long before the semblance of any normal boyfriend-girlfriend relationship could ever take place. I don't even know what his favorite color and number is, yet I know the most confidential parts of his anatomy. Our physical chemistry was definitely skyrocketing. I mean, the sexual tension surrounding us since the day we saw each other again in the classroom was without a doubt palpable._

' _C'mon Mikan, when was the last time you did anything adventurous, reckless or challenging?' My romantic side was making a play at the YOLO card._

' _It's definitely a bad idea. With the luck you've had with boyfriends and men in general, this takes the trophy. The Stupidest and Craziest Trophy. '_

' _Stop being such a worrywart and live a little. People do crazy things for love.'_

' _Are you even in love with the guy?' That's when a cold bucket of reality is poured over my romantic side, drenching all the fluff and romanticism away._

 _I knew the answer to that. No. I am not. Well, maybe not yet. You can't really love a person you've only just met. Even if we met before, I don't know anything about him yet nor does he about me. I like him though. And maybe like is enough for now. Nobody can ever see the future. All I know right now is that I wanted him. Nobody could see us here. Maybe just this once I'll throw caution to the wind._

 _I trace my index finger on his lips lightly and he stirs. His hair is disheveled and he is surprised to find me looking at him._

" _Mikan? Are you alright?" He asks me. I catch him by surprise by moving closer to him and putting a finger to his lips._

" _Shhhh.." I shushed him, afraid that my inner logical conscience would burst my bubble and pull the reins back in to my self-control._

 _He looks at me puzzled as I kick off the covers around us and pull myself closer to him. The warmth of his body embolden me as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him full on the mouth. He is quick to recover and I shiver as he wraps his hand around my waist, and pulls me on top of him. I kiss him headily, not getting enough of how he tastes. He tasted so freaking good. I swept my tongue across his bottom lip and he moaned, taking my tongue into his mouth, fencing with his own._

 _I can feel him coming to life underneath me. The hardening appendage nestled underneath my soaked panties as I sit on top of him was the undeniable evidence of our desire for each other. He sits up and is quick to pull off the oversized shirt over my head, nuzzling my shoulder. Soon enough, he flips us over, and I am now underneath him. His tongue lightly travels and licks on the valley between my breasts as I moan and run my fingers in his hair._

 _He licks lazily on the hardened bud on my mound while he pinches and rolls the other one in his hand. His tongue curled around that nipple, as he drew it into his mouth, suckling on it hungrily, needily. He lets it go with a soft 'pop' before going to the other one and doing the same thing again and again. I groan in pleasure as he continues to do this. His touch was driving me insane._

 _His hands travel from my thighs to the place that he seeks. His fingers are caught in the lace that covers my most intimate of places and he pulls up and looks at me with a smirk._

" _So you like to wear thongs, huh?" he growled huskily, pulling it down._

 _His hands expertly remove the last article of clothing on my body and I squirm embarrassed as he opens my legs wide and lies down, his face hovering above my center. He trails his hands from the plane of my stomach to the small patch that I meticulously maintain above my core. My face heats up as he trails his fingers in the small tuft of hair in my nether regions. He takes a tentative lick and I moan._

" _Hmmm.. tastes even better than the last time." He takes his time pleasuring me with his mouth, careful not to take me over the edge until I beg him to._

" _Natsume…" I breathlessly call out his name._

" _Yes Mikan?" He asks me, his eyes half lidded with lust._

" _I want you. All of you." It's my turn to utter those words. I wanted him so bad._ _ **(Refer to Chapter 1 ;) )**_

" _Say the magic word…" He teased as he kneeled up, positioning his manhood at my entrance, grazing it on my clit and taking it away, making me groan out in frustration._

" _P-please…" That one word was all it took for him to thrust in me, making us both groan at the sensation. He took me hard and fast, as I screamed at him to do so._

" _Faster…fuck yes! Harder..ahhh.." My eyes are shut and my senses are all focused on the feeling of him inside me._

 _My body's awareness is heightened and intoxicated with his physicality and scent. I can feel him coming close to completion by his pace and I know I needed to catch up, fast. My fingers move unconsciously to my clit, circling it like I had done many times before and he growls lustily at the sight, thrusting even harder and faster in and out of me._

 _I scream in ecstasy as I feel that swirling feeling in my stomach, approaching closer and closer until I came, toes curled, moaning out his name. A fraction of a second later, he pulls out and I feel something warm and sticky on my stomach. His face is buried in my hair, on my shoulder, and I can feel his heartbeat racing with mine on my chest. We stay in this position for a few minutes until we catch our breaths. He gets off of me and grabs the towel that is draped on the chair, before he could make another move; I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom. He gives out a chuckle as I pull him into the bathtub where we end up having sex again until our bodies were sated._

 _We both had to skip attending our classes that day. The drive home took roughly five hours, all due to the fact that we had to stop somewhere during the third hour for a hot quickie in a deserted parking lot._

 _He was so addictive. I had to have him one last time because I knew it was a one day thing. It couldn't happen again. Not while I was still his student._

But here I am now, just roughly twenty-four hours later, and we just did it again.

* * *

 **AN HOUR AND A HALF AGO**

Mikan walked quickly to the classroom and was about to take her seat when she saw a paper bag and box on it. She approached slowly as Hotaru, Anna and Sumire looked at her with curiosity in their eyes. They did not know what happened back at the motel because Mikan insisted nothing happened. Nobody could know of their tryst.

She lifted the paper bag and it felt heavy. She opened the plain paper bag and her eyes widened to see a Canon EOS 70D Video Creator Kit in the bag with accessories. It was a newer and much expensive model than the one she was planning to buy. A note was attached to its box.

 **TO: MIKAN,**

 **This baby will be able to capture the spectacular sights the entire world has to offer, but a mere photo of breathtaking scenery will always be second best to the sight of you in my arms like yesterday, you know, naked ;)**

 **FROM: ME**

She knew who it was from and she blushed at the words. He really was a pervert through and through. She hid the card and then she turned her attention to the box on the arm of her chair. It was a plain blue box with a big letter H in the front. Her jaw dropped when she saw 5 rows of Howalons inside. Howalons were sweet fluff puffs (like cotton candy – but I'm sure y'all knew that) that could only be bought in Japan. Another note was taped on the inside of the lid of the box.

 **TO: MIKAN,**

 **I'm not really a fan of sweets, but I know you love these sacchariferous treats. The only luscious, delectable and cloying treat I'd love to have is you. Your nectar is the only sweetness my tongue and lips need to satisfy me for the rest of my life. ;)**

 **FROM: ME**

Her thoughts were lost into overdrive. She had made up her mind that it was another one time thing. She would never let it happen again. It was too dangerous. And then he goes and does this. She was going to have to give him a piece of her mind once the class was over and was mulling over how to approach him without rousing the suspicions of the girls when Hotaru comes to sit next to her and grabs one of the Howalons from the box.

"HEY!" She screamed as Hotaru popped the fluffy piece of candy in her mouth.

"Someone's got a stalker." Hotaru said with a bored tone, but her eyes shone with the light of nosiness.

"I don't know who it is." She lied, not quite catching the meddling gaze of her friends.

Anna and Sumire joined Hotaru and Mikan at the front and were given a piece each of the Howalon. They squealed in glee and began to badger Mikan with a lot of questions.

"Mikan-chan! Finally! A prince charming!" Mikan could practically see the little hearts in Anna's eyes.

"I bet it's Hyu—" Sumire is cut off as Mikan clamps a hand over her mouth.

"SUMI!" Her face was flushed down to her neck.

She was about to tell off Sumire for almost mentioning his name when Professor Yome casually strolled into the classroom as the bell rung. The girls scrambled to get back to their seats with Hotaru mouthing "You have some explaining to do later" as she sat back down behind her. Mikan shrugged it off and looked confusedly at Professor Yome.

"Hello class!" Professor Yome waved (lamely) at the students.

"Hyuuga-sensei is out for today since he has some business to attend to outside of school so he has asked me to tell you that you have a free day today." The class broke out into cheers and hoots. Mikan put her head down on to the desk as she dreaded having to face her friends interrogation.

"But.." A collective groan was heard across the auditorium.

"He has sent you all an email with a research paper due by next week. Make good use of your free time! Good luck! You are now dismissed." Professor Yome gave them all a sneaky grin as he looked at the crestfallen faces of the students in front of him.

He let the sagged shouldered students file out of the classroom and took note that the four lovely neighbors he had was sitting in a huddle near the brunette seat just like Natsume had predicted. He approached them when he made sure there was no one else around and let out a fake cough to alert them of the fact that he was still in the room with them. He put on his most serious face as he neared the huddled group of young women.

"Ms. Sakura?" He directed his gaze at the blushing brunette in front of him.

"Yes, Professor Yome?" She looked up as she spoke. She was indeed a beauty, which is why he no longer wondered why Natsume was so taken with this particular lady.

"The head of the Journalism department would like to have a word with you." She seemed shocked at the news and so were her friends.

The Department Head was a very serious lady. Ms. Luna Koizumi. Students rarely get graced with her presence. Whenever someone is called to her office, it is usually either due to a commendation or an expulsion.

"May I know what this matter is about, Professor Yome?" She inquired. She had a look of fear in her eyes and he could not help but feel guilty about that.

"It was not disclosed to me, I was only tasked to ask you to escort you to the office." He said. He wasn't lying as that was the only order given to him.

She stood up and grabbed the paper bag and box of treats, handing them over to Hotaru who took them without any complaint.

"You girls go on ahead, text me where you are and I'll catch up when I'm done." She muttered as she followed Professor Yome out of the auditorium. The short walk to the department's teacher's lounge was filled with silence.

He led her to the spacious office at the end of the long hallway occupied by the rest of the Journalism department staff who were all out teaching classes. The door to the Head's office was open but the chair at the desk was empty as he already knew. He told her to sit and make herself comfortable while he looked for the department head and left her there, closing the door behind him.

By now, Mikan was totally panicking inside, despite her calm outwardly appearance. Would this have anything to do with Hyuuga-sensei and what happened between them? Has someone seen them? Did somebody find out he bought those gifts for her? She didn't notice that someone was already inside the room with her until she heard the lock click. When she turned around, she came face to face with Natsume.

* * *

 **NATSUME's POV**

I took one good look at Mikan's surprised face as she trembled in her seat. She jumped at the sight of me and then she burst into a messy puddle of tears. I immediately went to her side and ran a soothing hand down her back.

"What's wrong little girl?" I asked her.

"I'm going to get expelled, I know it." She bawled.

"And may I dare ask why?"

"It's your entire stupid fault!" She hissed through her teeth.

I stood up and cocked an eyebrow at her. My fault? And why would she think she would get expelled? I looked at her confusedly as she looks up as if suddenly remembering I was in the office with her.

"Why are you here?" She asked me.

She was sitting there with her hands on her lap and biting her bottom lip. I didn't know if she did it intentionally or not, but I suddenly lost my train of thought as the overwhelming desire to kiss her took over. And kiss her, I did. An hour later, we are naked and breathless, just having finished doing the deed on the loveseat.

* * *

 **MIKAN's POV**

I calm my breathing after that mind blowing orgasm. When I regain my senses, I realize we are both naked in the Journalism Department Head's office and hysteria starts to creep into my mind.

He ambushed me in my most vulnerable state and once his lips were on mine, there was no going back. He has this effect on me. And I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to. The problem is, I didn't want to stop him from ravishing my body. I'm fucked up, aren't I? One minute, I am panicked at the thought of getting kicked out from my scholarship and the next, I am doing the nasty right on school property where someone could easily see or hear, not to mention, it is in the office of the person who has the power to expel me in the first place.

'Stupidest and Craziest Trophy' My logical persona once again reminds me.

I pushed him off me and hastily gathered my clothes, while he just sits there, in all his naked glory smirking.

"What are you so happy about?" I hissed at him.

"What are you so upset about?" He countered.

"I asked first." He pulls me back onto him and I shiver at his touch. I try to squirm away from his touch, but he pins me firmly on the couch.

"Who wouldn't be happy to see the woman he likes?" He peppers my jawline with soft kisses and as much as I want to push him away, I can't make myself do so. I sigh despite myself and his lips travel lower on my body as his hands work his magic down south.

"Answer my question little girl. What are you so mad about?" He thrusts his fingers inside me, and I lose all coherence as I arch my back, my body aching for more contact. He halts his movements and looks me in the eye, waiting for my statement.

"I –" I am about to answer when we hear sharp knocks on the door.

'Oh Shit.'

 **END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

 **My oh my! Mikan has finally let loose!**

 **But will it result to her expulsion and Natsume losing his job?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **redvelvety** – I figured it was about time.. LoL thanks for being patient ;)

 **Anilissa** – I'm glad you liked it :D Hope u found this steamy chapter to your liking :D

 **Seiren Rindo –** Sincerest apologies 'Gomen' (extreme bowing) Please don't hate me! T_T And yes Natsume is childish but never innocent LOL! I did get the reaction I was wanting for that previous chappie. I'm nervous about this one though. O.O

 **Sakura Shiragiku** – This time there is LOL

 **frozenbutterfly –** At this time it's very hot but it is also the monsoon season so we get a few typhoons our way probably expecting a few more by the end of this year. Doesn't snow here so all we get are puddles of water LoL. White sands definitely. Lots of beaches you can visit here if you ever come by. :D And yes, I have noted your requests, no promises though but I will take that into consideration ;)

 **love crimson red ray88 –** like what I mentioned in the PM LoL.. hope ya like it ;D

* * *

 **I've done a few lemons in some of my stories but I'm fairly new to this lemon thing, so, please let me know what you think. XD (nervous)**

 **ADVISORY: Delicious Taboo is due for an upgrade next followed by Secrets.**

 **Click on my profile and you'll find them and my other finished works as well.**

 **Thanks for all who followed, set favorite to my stories and myself too. (It's a cliché line, I know, but I just want y'all to know I appreciate the support ;)**

 **I've been awake for more than 24 hours now, so I'm grabbing a Smirnoff from my fridge, settling down on my couch to watch my current favorite series 'Scandal' (You should definitely check it out) , then head off to bed.**

 **I'll be back to update again soon ;)**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review! XD**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	10. Chapter 10: It's Complicated

**Heya!**

 **Seiren Rindo and love crimson red ray88, since u guessed right, this chappie is dedicated to u both!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"What are you so happy about?" I hissed at him._

 _"What are you so upset about?" He countered._

 _"I asked first." He pulls me back onto him and I shiver at his touch. I try to squirm away from his touch, but he pins me firmly on the couch._

 _"Who wouldn't be happy to see the woman he likes?" He peppers my jawline with soft kisses and as much as I want to push him away, I can't make myself do so. I sigh despite myself and his lips travel lower on my body as his hands work his magic down south._

 _"Answer my question little girl. What are you so mad about?" He thrusts his fingers inside me, and I lose all coherence as I arch my back, my body aching for more contact. He halts his movements and looks me in the eye, waiting for my statement._

 _"I –" I am about to answer when we hear sharp knocks on the door._

 _'Oh Shit.'_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10: It's Complicated**

 **MIKAN'S POV**

I panic as I hear the incessant knocking on the Department Head's door. This was all too reminiscent of our moment in his living room. **(Refer to Chapter 3)**

"Shhhh…" He clamps his hand over my mouth but makes no move to get off from on top of me.

"What is it?" He calls out to the person behind the door and I struggle against him.

What the fuck was wrong with this idiot? This was the department head's office, he wasn't supposed to be here in the first place!

"Oh, Natsume, you're already there, just checking." Came Professor Yome's voice faintly from behind the door.

"Get lost, Yome." Came the response.

I bit on the hand clasped over my mouth and he let go of me, jumping quite abruptly from our not-so-innocent position. I needed to get out of here before anyone caught us in here. If the Department Head wasn't going to see me for my expulsion, then I would certainly give her a reason to if she found me here naked with my own teacher.

My underwear was halfway up my knees when he suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"For your information, I'm trying my best not to get expelled, you fucking pervert."

"One, why the hell would you get expelled? And two, you were the one who was arching your back on the couch there wanting more of what you label as 'my being a pervert." He let go of my hand and let me finish fixing myself up as he put on his own clothes. His being nonchalant to the gravity of the situation was getting on my nerves.

"Well to answer your question, mister I don't give a fuck, we just cemented our chances of you getting fired and my being expelled by doing what we just did on the department head's couch in her office. And for the life of me, I do not understand why you seem so unfazed when at any given time between now and oh, I don't know? The next few seconds, Ms. Koizumi could walk in here and change our lives forever!" My voice came out in a growl.

"All I can say is that your panic is uncalled for and there is no grounds for your expulsion from your scholarship or this program. Take your seat in front of the desk." He said seriously as he walked to the door.

His voice had that authoritativeness that one could never turn away from so I did what he asked. He unlocked and opened the door wide and came back inside the office, seating himself comfortably on the Department Head's chair.

"What the hell are you doing Sensei?"

"I would appreciate you minding your language while we're in my office, Ms. Sakura."

It took a while for my brain to process the words.

"This is the Journalism Department Head's office."

"Yes." He nods, shuffling through some papers on the desk.

"But..."

"But what?" He finds what he is looking for and is now looking me in the eye.

"Ms. Koizumi is the Journalism Department Head."

"Are you sure?" He smiles at me all innocent like.

"Of course I'm sure! " My voice rises a few octaves higher but I know I am right. I've been in this program for three years now.

"Positive?" He asks again this time, his innocent smile turns into a smirk.

"100% positive!" He hands me a piece of paper and I scan through it.

Midway through reading, I am beseeched by a huge wave of embarrassment and at the same time anger. I stood up and slammed the piece of paper on the desk. This just simply can't be true. But the school seal on the bottom of the paper actually proved it to be my worst nightmare.

"You tricked me!"

"I did no such thing. I told you there is no grounds for your expulsion. As long as I'm the Department Head for Journalism, you are untouchable." And I had a feeling he meant it in more ways than one.

"I can't believe this!" I stormed out of the office fuming.

* * *

The paper falls to the floor as Mikan Sakura stomps out of the Department Head's Office.

 **Dear Mr. Hyuuga,**

 **I am pleased to inform you that your application to become the Journalism Department Head for Stanford University has been temporarily accepted.**

 **Due to Ms. Koizumi's immediate transfer to the Natural Sciences Program, we appreciate your enthusiasm and willingness to step into her shoes even at the shortest of notices. We ask that you continue your scheduled classes for JOU 3010 as intended and we will review your performance as Department Head by the end of this term. Should we find your performance favorable for the program, we may decide to keep you on permanently as the Department Head.**

 **Sincerely Yours,**

 **Dean of Humanities and Sciences.**

* * *

 **NATSUME'S POV**

Yome steps into my office with a weird look on his face. He grabs a soda from my stock in the mini fridge in the corner and makes himself comfortable on the loveseat.

"You know we just did 'it' there like fifteen minutes ago Koko." He jumped like he had just sat on a pin and moved to a different chair, turning the TV on.

"You're being a jerk to her you know. What you did wasn't really nice." He sipped on the soda as he flipped through channels.

"Hn..."

"I'm giving you this advice as a friend. That is no way to get her affection."

"Hn…" I feign indifference but in reality I am actually contemplating on what he's saying.

Koko has a penchant at being insightful when it comes to things like this. Oddly enough, he doesn't have a girlfriend. I guess what they say about single people are true (for the most part). Single people often give great advices about love. Koko also has the annoying but sometimes helpful habit of talking too much.

"I mean, think about it man. She's already afraid to lose her scholarship when you were just her teacher. What more now, that you're the department head for the program she's studying in. Imagine the scandal it would cause if anyone else were to find out. Even if you don't show any favoritism towards her, there's a reason these kinds of relationships are forbidden, you know?"

He has a point. I didn't really think this plan through and through. My actions seem to have worsened the situation more than help fix it. It was a stroke of luck that our boss, Luna, had decided to transfer. Even more so that I was accepted as her temporary replacement. Nobody in our staff wanted the pressure of having to teach classes at the same time oversee the whole department. I'd thought that doing this, would get rid of her qualms and second thoughts about dating me. I didn't think about how this new development would look like from her point of view. I had to do something to make it up to her somehow.

"What do I do Koko?" It seems like I caught him off guard because now he is gaping at me like a fish in a fish tank. He quickly recovered and retorted with a question.

"What are your plans exactly for her Natsume? Do you plan to just date her? Or do you want to court her? He asked.

"What the hell is the difference?"

"There is a huge difference man! Dating can be very casual and done without any serious commitment. Courting is where you get serious in getting to know a woman with the intent of making her your girlfriend or eventually your future wife."

"I gave her gifts." I shrugged as he rolled his eyes.

"That isn't enough! You have to make her feel like you want her, and mind you, not just for sex. You have to get to know her, what she likes, what she dislikes, her good and bad traits, and well, basically everything about her. Tell me Natsume, what is it about this girl that's got you so hooked, aside from your sexual history?"

"Well, for starters she's not a fangirl. Second, I think she's really nice. Third, I like her smile."

"Not deep enough man. Not good enough." He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest and I raised my brow at him.

"You're making it look like you want her just for sex you know. You'd have to work a lot harder if I were you. And If I were her, I'd turn you down in an instant, no matter how hot you are."

"Stepping over the line now Koko."

"Shutting up now." He turned back to the TV screen to watch the NBA game and I went back to my own musings.

I was planning on asking her out to dinner but got distracted earlier with that sudden urge to kiss her and things just escalated quickly. Maybe Koko was right. Maybe I was acting like a jerk to her. I need to fix this right away. I'd initially thought she'd be excited and glad at the fact that she wouldn't get expelled for being with me because I would be the one to make the decision anyway and hell would have to freeze over before I would do it but I guess, that backfired. She really is one of a kind. And it only made me want her more.

* * *

 **MIKAN's POV**

I stormed out of the office feeling even more confused now than ever. I swore to myself I wouldn't do anything stupid, and just two hours ago I was in his new office and he was fucking the brains out of me!

'I told you so.' My logical persona seems to mock me inside my head as I drove home.

When I opened the front door, the house was eerily silent. A note on the fridge indicated that the girls were out shopping and would be back in time for dinner. I figured it was a good thing though. At least luck was in my favor today for at least one thing. I didn't need to face my housemates' incessant questioning for now. I head to my room and figure it's a good time for a relaxing dip in the jacuzzi. My back is so tense right now,and I could use a little pamper time for myself.

Figuring I was alone, I put on my favorite Victoria's Secret bikini. It was a black and white halter top with a wrap-around in the front. I paired it with the matching bottoms and grabbed my towel from the rack in the bathroom. I fixed myself a drink from the vast collection that Sumire has and headed to the backyard with my phone in hand and my drink in the other. The jacuzzi was shaded by a big tree so I didn't worry about getting too grilled from the heat.

I slowly seated myself in the warm water and placed my back against one of the strong jets to the side. I let out a small contented moan as I feel the tense muscles on my back slowly relax. I lean my head back and closed my eyes, trying to release all the stress this morning had to offer. It was all too surreal. And now, it was downright impossible to entertain the mere idea that I could date him. His being my lecturer in my major already posed a big problem, but now, his being the Department Head has definitely put up the roadblock altogether. I cannot date him. Not unless he no longer holds those positions or I am done with my course. It would be too complicated, too scandalous, too much for me to handle.

"Mou~Why do the Gods hate me? Why does everything have to be so hard?" I muttered to myself as I made myself more comfortable in the water and just let go.

And of course, lady luck just had to tease me again, cutting her visit short because I then heard the voice I just didn't want to hear right now.

"Mikan?"

I feign ignorance of being called and I can hear his footsteps rustle the green grass of our lawn.

"Mikan.."

His scent impregnates the warm autumn air and I curse myself inwardly for still loving the way his body smelled of peppermint and sandalwood. I know I cannot avoid noticing him any longer and I look up, immediately getting lost in his fathomless crimson eyes. Why did it have to be you? Why did you have to become my teacher? Why did you have to be the guy next door? I ask myself silently as I stood up and felt his eyes roam my body. He is speechless yet his eyes display a myriad of emotions and the dominant one is lust. I can feel it in the tension in the air for I also found myself lusting over him. No matter how hard i try to run away from what I feel for this man, something beckons me back to him.

I step out of the jacuzzi and walk over to him wordlessly. My mind screaming at me to end this once and for all but my body aching for the exact opposite. I don't know what to do and which I should follow...

 **END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

 **Okaaaaay.. another Cliffie XD**

 **Tell me what you want.. should she follow her body or her mind?**

 **Can't really say her heart because she ain't sure she's in love with him yet. And neither is he.**

 **should the next chapter have drama? fluff? or lemons? ;D**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Anilissa** \- I guess it did take a turn.. i just don't know yet if it's a good or bad turn LoL.. let me know what u think ;)

 **xoxo12** \- hello kababayan! I'm in the Queen City of the South ;) and thank you for the compliments! Here's your plot twist, enjoy!

 **Seiren Rindo** \- LoL it was a set up as u might have just finished reading.. So.. next chapter, watdaya think? another hormones moment? haha

 **redvelvety** \- trouble comes indeed.. hope u liked this chappie :D

 **frozenbutterfly** \- glad to hear you are safe and sound there. And yes, twas a steamy chapter.. I'm relieved you guys liked it. And yeah, would you like more fluff in the next chapter? LoL.. I'm still debating whether it should be drama , fluff or lemony again? hahaha

 **love crimson red ray88** \- yes! you and Seiren got it right so good job! I think I need to think up more interesting plot twists now, you guys are catching up to my plot twists fast! LoL..

* * *

 **ADVISORY: Next update is for Delicious Taboo and then Secrets and the cycle repeats :)**

 **Click on my profile and you'll find them and my other finished works as well.**

 **Thank you to everyone! You all know who you are ;)**

 **It's time for me to sleep now so till tomorrow!**

 **I'll be back to update again soon ;)**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review! XD**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	11. Chapter 11: The Ground Rules

**Okaaaaay.. took me awhile to process an idea for how I want this story to go.. Gomen'nasai minna-san..**

 **And for the meantime, I did release a new story so be sure to check it out. It's titled Karaoke Nights. (Sorry, couldn't help myself)**

 **A quick reminder, characters may be OOC here, just in case you forgot and before anyone complains about how it isn't like the original in the manga/anime. Also this is set in an AU (Alternate Universe).**

 **And on to the story!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Mikan.."_

 _His scent impregnates the warm autumn air and I curse myself inwardly for still loving the way his body smelled of peppermint and sandalwood. I know I cannot avoid noticing him any longer and I look up, immediately getting lost in his fathomless crimson eyes. Why did it have to be you? Why did you have to become my teacher? Why did you have to be the guy next door? I ask myself silently as I stood up and felt his eyes roam my body. He is speechless yet his eyes display a myriad of emotions and the dominant one is lust. I can feel it in the tension in the air for I also found myself lusting over him. No matter how hard I try to run away from what I feel for this man, something beckons me back to him._

 _I step out of the Jacuzzi and walk over to him wordlessly. My mind screaming at me to end this once and for all but my body aching for the exact opposite. I don't know what to do and which I should follow…_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11:** **THE GROUND RULES**

 **NATSUME's POV**

Her beauty could surpass that of a celestial being in my eyes. She walks towards me with grace and elegance. She's a no frills, simple kind of girl and that is what attracted me to her. She dares to be herself in a society that blindly follows the latest trends and it makes her stand out. It was at that moment that I realized I didn't want to just date her. I wanted her to be mine and mine alone. I wanted to know what makes her tick, what scares her, what she despises, basically everything about her. I was falling in love with her.

"What are you doing here Sensei?" Her melodious voice wafts through the air as she stops a few feet in front of me.

"Can we talk?"

"We're already talking aren't we?" She's definitely mad.

I take a step forward but she takes two steps back. She wasn't letting me near her and I really couldn't blame her.

"Don't come near me."

"Why not?"

"Just don't."

"Why are you so afraid of me Mikan?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Then why do you look like you are?"

"I'm not. What do you want?"

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself."

"I am not a thing that you can own."

"I never said you were."

"What is it that you really want then?"

I let out a large breath. This girl, no, woman in front of me is driving me crazy. Literally and figuratively. Just the sight of her alone is enough to make my body temperature rise up. And the way she can't grasp the reality that I like her, makes my head throb. I try my best to subdue the raging hormones in my body so I don't jump her right then and there. When I'm about to answer, her phone rings. She walks over to where her phone is docked and speaks in hushed tones. It doesn't mean I couldn't hear her though.

"Hey Tsubasa" So it was that star tattooed freak. Looks like he hasn't given up yet.

"I'm good, how about you?"

"They're at the mall."

"Yeah"

"I'll check my calendar and I'll let you know." He may have just beat me at asking her out.

"Bye." She hangs up and puts the phone back into the dock.

Before she can turn around, I decided to give up and take my leave. Maybe this guy is really better for her than I would be. If I care for her, then I shouldn't do something that would jeopardize her future right? I already made the situation worse when I applied for the department head job. I walked to the side of the house and was almost about to jump the low part of the fence when I hear her call out behind me.

* * *

 **MIKAN's POV**

I turned around to find myself alone. He was suddenly gone. I think back on our earlier conversation.

"Don't come near me." I take a step back away from him because having him in near proximity to me would mess with my brain.

"Why not?" Those bottomless pools of crimson stare at me with hurt.

"Just don't." I couldn't tell him the reason. I can't.

"Why are you so afraid of me Mikan?" I'm not.

"I'm not afraid of you." That much I can say.

"Then why do you look like you are?" Because I'm afraid of how you make me feel.

He made me feel reckless. He made me afraid of myself because I abandoned rationality when I was with him. I was intoxicated by him. He made me feel wanted. He made me feel loved. I don't even know if he loves me. But I knew deep inside that I was falling for him.

"I'm not. What do you want?"

"You." The word reverberates in the air. My heart swells with joy, but my brain tells me to shut up.

"Excuse me?" I must have heard wrong. It can't be true.

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself."

"I am not a thing that you can own." I put myself on the defensive. It's the only way I can stop myself from making a mistake. A costly one.

"I never said you were."

"What is it that you really want then?"

My phone interrupts the conversation and I hastily pick it up. It's Tsubasa. He's asking me out again. I politely tell him that I'll check my calendar and get back to him. Code for: I'm not interested but I don't want to reject you outright because that would be rude. I then realize he must've heard the conversation and he decided to leave. I look around and see the patches of grass in the lawn that were disturbed by his footsteps and follow them. I see him just about to jump the fence.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Before I can stop myself, I had called out to him.

"Home. Duh." He rolled his eyes.

"You never answered my question."

"Never mind. It isn't important." My eyes clouded over.

I'm about to burst into tears when something in me snapped. I am tired of being deemed unimportant. Of being used by the men I cared about. And this conversation seemed to hit all too close to home.

"Had enough of what my body could offer huh?" I glared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about Mikan?"

"I should've realized why you were so hung up on me. It was all about the sex, wasn't it?" My words were spiteful.

"That's not true."

"Then what is the truth then? Tell me so we can get this show on the road."

"I –"He opened his mouth and closed it again.

"See? You can't even give me an excuse." I turn to walk away but he grabs me from behind and holds me in a tight embrace, uncaring if his clothes got soaked.

"I'm falling in love with you." He murmurs in my ear.

"Liar!" I twist in his grasp to face him but he tightens his hold.

"I'm sorry." The traitorous tears begin trickling down my cheeks. I cry silent in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I know you've been hurt before. But I'm not lying when I tell you I'm falling in love with you. I'm sorry if you thought I was only after your body. I'm not. Yes, we met because of a one night stand three years ago, but you've been on my mind after you left. I looked for you. I wanted and I still want to get to know you. To be with you. I'm jealous of any guy that's interested in you. I left because I figured that Tsubasa may be better for you than I ever would be. Because he's younger. Because he's not your teacher nor your department head. Because he's not going to mess up what you've worked hard for. "

"But I don't want him. I want you." I bury my head on his chest.

He gently cradles my head in his hands and tilts it up to face him. I can feel his breath on my lips. My heart is beating wildly in my chest that I'm afraid the whole neighborhood can hear it.

"Stop crying you silly girl. You couldn't possibly want me as much as I want you. This is for the best." He kissed my forehead and turned to leave. My body on autopilot, I reached out for him and pulled him back.

I couldn't stand it anymore and closed the gap between us. I kissed him with every ounce of feeling that I could muster.

Screw the consequences. I was falling in love with Natsume Hyuuga and I didn't want to hold back anymore.

* * *

 **NATSUME's POV**

Mikan's words had me worried. It seems that Koko was right. She did think I wanted her just for sex. And my decision to come here to talk to her seems to have paid off. Her earlier outburst had me telling her how I really felt and not in the way that I would have wanted, but I guess the end point was the same. She wanted me too. I'm going to have to thank Koko later for this.

It started raining suddenly, which made us break off the kiss. She led me inside as I felt my stomach grumbling, realizing I haven't had any food intake since breakfast. It was already past one in the afternoon. I helped her make some chicken salad sandwiches and fixed her up with some hot chocolate when she went up to her room to change.

I whistled as she came down wearing a loose tank top over ripped jean shorts. It took all of my restraint not to kiss her and take her there on the kitchen counter. She must've noticed because she blushed and giggled.

"Easy there, tiger. We still need to establish some ground rules." She teased to which I rolled my eyes.

We ate in silence on the kitchen counter facing the window as the torrential downpour relentlessly splattered the windows. When we were done, she placed the dishes in the dishwasher and snuggled with me on the couch.

"Since we're just starting to get to know each other, I think we should go slow." I said.

"It's a little too late for that at this point, don't you think?" She asked, her face in a confused and amused expression.

"Well yeah, but I don't want this relationship to start off based on sex."

"So you want an epic fairy tale kind of love story?" She gave me a smile that could melt hearts.

"Don't girls want that?"

"Well, yeah, we do, but we also know, that rarely happens in real life."

"Are you sure you're a girl? You talk like a guy. Girls are usually mushy, have their head in the clouds, and idealistic. Guys on the other hand are practical and realistic, something that you seem to have mastered." I teased and she punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"Seriously, sensei, that is so sexist. And second, you've seen everything that is to see about me, and you still think I'm a guy?" She rolled her eyes.

"Rule number 1: Calling me Sensei should be restricted in the vicinity of campus." I caught her off guard and pinned her down on the couch, peppering her jaw with light butterfly kisses.

"Rule number 2: We need to be discreet in public so we'll set up a time to meet and we can go somewhere where no one can recognize us." I nuzzled into the crook of her neck and lightly nipped at her collarbone.

"Or we can go out in disguises." She wagged her eyebrows at me and gave me a mischievous grin.

In a split second, she hooked her leg on mine and we toppled on to the floor. She expertly maneuvered this so she would end up on top of me, pinning me on the carpeted floor.

"Who said you can make all the rules huh?" She leaned in towards me and I take in her sweet scent.

"Rule number 3: We take it slow. We go on dates like we initially agreed to and then we can decide if we want to be intimate with each other." She couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"What year are you from? The fifties? That is so old-school."

"So you don't want to take it slow?"

"Let's revise that rule. Rule number 3: We take it slow. We go on dates. We can be intimate given it's a mutual understanding. How does that sound?" She smiled much like the Chesire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"So you really want to do it that much, huh? Polka Dots?" She looked confused until she realized her tank top was drooping down in the front revealing her childish choice of underwear.

"PERVERT!" I gave her a look that said 'Really?' and she yelled raising her hands to her chest. It gave me just the right time to gain the upper hand as she jumped off of me.

"If I recall, you liked the idea of me doing perverted things to you." She blushed furiously as she now once again found herself underneath me.

My manhood was slowly making its presence known and if she kept on squirming under me, I wouldn't be able to fight the urge to undress her and make love to her right on the floor. She seemed to be feeling the same thing because the next thing I know, she's brought my head down and our noses are touching, lips a mere millimeters apart.

"Did you mean what you said earlier Natsume?" I love the way she calls my name.

"Which one? I said a lot of things."

"That you're falling in love with me?" A tint of pink is evident from her neck to her face.

"It's not easy for me to admit to falling in love with someone you know. I've only ever loved two women in my life. You might just be the third." Her face fell a bit on hearing that and she turned her head away.

"The first was my mom and the second is my sister." I tweaked her nose and pulled it so she would face me again. She gave me an embarrassed look.

"Mikan Sakura, were you jealous?"

"NO! Why would I be?" The look in her eyes said it all despite her frantically shaking her head.

I claimed her lips with a gentle but firm force and when she sighed against my mouth I used the opportunity to run my tongue along her lips before entering her mouth. She kissed me back eagerly now, nibbling on my lower lip which caused the excitement in my nether regions. She pulled my shirt up and over my head and ran her hands up and down my chest, gently caressing while our lips and tongues battled each other.

Our hands were busy ridding each other of our clothing as each kiss we shared became more urgent, more fiery. A gentle caress here, a lick there, my hands were all over her. Pretty soon, we were bare and I laid her down gently on the couch. I stood up for a moment, taking the time to look at her, excitedly admiring this beautiful young woman who was beckoning to me to make love to her. The only thing that stopped me from doing so was the sudden scream heard from the hallway.

"OH MY GOD!"

Her housemates were home and standing in the hallway, staring at me standing naked over Mikan.

Shit. There goes being discreet.

 **END OF CHAPTER 11**

* * *

 **Soooo… there's drama – check and Fluff – check**

 **No lemon for this chappy though.. LoL**

 **Mikan and Natsume caught in the act.. well, almost.. LOL**

 **Wonder what her housemates will say? Stay tuned to find out ;)**

* * *

 **Anilissa** – Here's what she does ;)

 **frozenbutterfly** – I'll save the lemons for a little bit later :D

 **redvelvety** – as requested LoL just wait a bit for the lemons, too many succeeding lemons might make the story go sour :D

 **princess lulu of koronia** – serious talk and fluff up, I hope it is to your liking ;)

 **Seiren Rindo** – hey hey hey my friend, not to worry, it's perfectly fine, we all have a life outside of the fanfiction world after all. Lemons will still come soon not to worry ;)

 **KitsuneSenpai18** – sorry no lemons for now LoL.. just a bit of drama and a sprinkle of fluff.. :D

 **Thank you everyone for reviewing and please check out my new songfic collection/story** _Karaoke Nights_ **and don't forget to watch out for the next updates for** _Delicious Taboo_ **and** _Secrets_ **;)**

* * *

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave A Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	12. Chapter 12:Knowing Hotaru Imai

**I am being attacked by a very big monster called Real Life right now.**

 **I was picked to sing at our company's Christmas Party so I've had my free time taken up by practice, as well as spearheading another line of business for my job. So sorry for the late update.. and also, writer's block seems to be keeping me from getting this chapter done.**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

 **P.S made a little edit.. apologies if another notice was sent out ,(noticed a typo)**

 **And also Anilissa reminded me**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUME!**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Our hands were busy ridding each other of our clothing as each kiss we shared became more urgent, more fiery. A gentle caress here, a lick there, my hands were all over her. Pretty soon, we were bare and I laid her down gently on the couch. I stood up for a moment, taking the time to look at her, excitedly admiring this beautiful young woman who was beckoning to me to make love to her. The only thing that stopped me from doing so was the sudden scream heard from the hallway._

" _OH MY GOD!"_

 _Her housemates were home and standing in the hallway, staring at me standing naked over Mikan._

 _Shit. There goes being discreet._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12: KNOWING HOTARU IMAI**

Hotaru had just finished locking the car door when she heard Sumire's shrieks coming from the house. She ran while clutching the grocery bag filled with bottles of crab meat to her chest, only to drop it on the floor a few seconds later.

Hotaru, being an entrepreneur was one who was always never caught unprepared. She has a plan for everything. A foolproof plan B and sometimes even a contingency plan C. In fact, when they first confirmed Hyuuga-sensei to be the guy that Mikan slept with that fateful night three years ago, she had prepared herself for many scenarios that she anticipated would surface. But none of those involved seeing a naked teacher in their living room preparing to do 'it' with her best friend. Nope. Hotaru had not, in a million years, expected this kind of scenario to happen. And so, five hundred dollars' worth of crab meat were now scattered in the hallway amidst broken glass bottles.

Being a quick thinker, she clasped her hand over Sumire's now silent but still gaping mouth. Anna had her hands covering her eyes and Nonoko was already nowhere to be found. She pointed her other hand to the frozen pair in the living room.

"Mikan Sakura! Go to your room!" Her voice was calm and collected, but she was shaking inside.

Mikan quickly grabbed the articles of clothing scattered in the living room and covering her most intimate parts, dashed upstairs.

"You!" She then directed her gaze to the teacher who was still rooted to the spot.

"Get some clothes on, sit down and stay there until we return." She turned on her heel, dragging the shocked Sumire and Anna with her upstairs to Mikan's bedroom.

* * *

Mikan sat on her bed, now fully clothed. She cringed as she heard footsteps come up the stairs fearing the worst out of her housemates' reaction, especially Hotaru's. The door burst open and she came face to face with her friends all with different expressions on their faces.

Nonoko was refusing to leave her room, Anna was still a bit pale, Sumire was smirking and Hotaru was calm but her eyes were glaring daggers at Mikan.

"Now I know why Mikan likes Hyuuga-sensei so much." Sumire was snickering.

"Shut it Sumi." Hotaru was quick to scold the curly haired girl then she turned back to the brunette in question.

"When the hell did you plan to tell us about this?" Hotaru's vexed lavender eyes were narrowed.

"Uhmm.. it just kind of happened…you know, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing." Mikan said in a low voice.

"You could have saved us a lot of misery by texting us you had a guest over. I wasted five hundred dollars' worth of crab meat because of you two."

"Hey! It's not my fault you came home early! You guys left a note saying that you'd be back by dinnertime!" Mikan protested.

"You're grounded Mikan. One month of dish duty for you."

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU? MY MOTHER?!" Her shriek was heard all throughout the house.

"No, but I'm the one in this household who's thinking coherently right now. Anna is still in shock, Sumire's dirty mind is probably still on sensei's baby making equipment and Nonoko isn't stepping out of her room until sensei is out of the house."

"Shouldn't you guys be happy for me?"

"Happy for your new relationship? Yes. Happy that you were about to fornicate in our communal living room and made me drop my crab meat, HELL NO! They've got places for that idiot, it's called the bedroom!" Somehow it occurred to Mikan that Hotaru was more upset about her crab meat than the other reason and knew she was better off agreeing to being delegated to dish duty.

"Fine." She surrendered.

"And we are going to need to talk to sensei about this. He seems to have forgotten the fact that he is your teacher. You both have to learn to be careful and circumspect when around other people."

And before Mikan could tell her about his new promotion, Hotaru Imai left her best friend's room intending to give Natsume Hyuuga a piece of her mind.

* * *

"Didn't I tell you to be discreet?" Natsume looked up to find Hotaru giving him a harsh once over.

He was sitting in the living room, fully clothed, and worrying for Mikan. It had been an hour after she went up to her room and he hasn't seen a soul in the house since. Plus, he heard her scream once from her room.

"We were indoors. I doubt anybody could see us from outside."

"Well, we've certainly seen and we can't unsee it as much as we would like to. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"That's it?"

"Were you expecting anything more dreadful?" He just shrugged.

"You are a teacher, I expected you to have more decorum. I can't stop you from seeing my best friend, but I can say this to you, as her boyfriend now, you have a lot of hurdles to go through. One of which is me. Make sure your health insurance premium is updated because if you hurt her, you can expect to be confined to a hospital for a month at the very least."

He was surprised at how this girl could care so much for her best friend.

"Make her cry and you will answer to me directly. Don't break her heart, otherwise, start window shopping for your coffin and cemetery lot." She said it with such conviction that Natsume suddenly felt a chill on his spine.

"Don't, I repeat, don't have sex in the house. It's awkward for everyone seeing that four fifths of the population is under your class."

He felt like he was a teenager again, facing his girlfriend's parents. Ironically, the person delivering these set of 'rules' was his student. It was a hell of a blow for his ego. Class would never be the same with these girls.

"Anything more you'd like to add?" He dared ask.

"You owe me five hundred bucks. Crab meat is very expensive you know." She said nonchalantly.

Yes, Hotaru Imai is a force to be reckoned with. She's fierce when it comes to three things. Money, Seafood and her best friends, especially Mikan Sakura.

 **END OF CHAPTER 12**

* * *

 **Tell me how was it? :D**

 **I do apologize once again.. for taking a while to update..**

 **My thoughts are all jumbled with everything that's going on right now…**

* * *

 **KitsuneSenpai18** – soon my friend, soon..

 **Anilissa –** haha Sumire's mind certainly is still pre-occupied right now :D and we'll see how Anna and Nonoko react to stress lol.. but yeah in the manga they certainly have that kind of personality.

 **frozenbutterfly** – thankies! Sorry for taking awhile to update :(

 **redvelvety** – I'm glad it's to your liking :D

 **Seiren Rindo** – ohayo kouhai! Yeah well, we'll find out soon how the others are regarding the secret. ;)

 **YellowOrangeRed** – was thinking the same thing, got a different plot twist in mind for this one though so not to worry ;)

 **Skylarrr** – lol, i know right? XD

 **Sakura Shiragiku** – hello Kath-chan! Sorry for the late update.

 **reader131313** – hope you feel better now

 **chewybillabong** – I'm glad I got you to laugh :D

* * *

 **UP NEXT ON THE UPDATE CYCLE:**

 **1 DELICIOUS TABOO**

 **2 SECRETS**

 **3 KARAOKE NIGHTS**

 **4 _THE SEQUEL/S TO THINKING OF YOU_**

 **BE SURE TO CHECK THOSE OUT! :D**

 **If I take a while to update, I would certainly appreciate you guys' understanding..**

 **I've got to practice a lot with my group for our presentation plus work has got me a bit swamped..**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review.**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	13. Chapter 13: Complications

**So as promised, an update for T.G.N.D. and possibly the rest of my stories before I go on vacation..**

 **I've been so caught up with work, parties, and my 8** **th** **anniversary with my real life Natsume is coming up (Dec. 8** **th** **) Omigosh it's tomorrow and I haven't gotten him a gift yet!**

 **Any suggestions anyone? LoL**

 **I might fast track this now, and this will probably last between 15 and 20 chapters. We'll see..**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"Don't, I repeat, don't have sex in the house. It's awkward for everyone seeing that four fifths of the population is under your class."_

 _He felt like he was a teenager again, facing his girlfriend's parents. Ironically, the person delivering these set of 'rules' was his student. It was a hell of a blow for his ego. Class would never be the same with these girls._

 _"Anything more you'd like to add?" He dared ask._

 _"You owe me five hundred bucks. Crab meat is very expensive you know." She said nonchalantly._

 _Yes, Hotaru Imai is a force to be reckoned with. She's fierce when it comes to three things. Money, Seafood and her best friends, especially Mikan Sakura._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13: COMPLICATIONS**

"And this concludes today's lecture. Please have your final materials ready for showing in two weeks' time. It will be fifty percent of your final grade for this term. Ms. Imai, please report to the department head's office after class." The final announcement caught a certain brunette's attention and her head came up so fast you'd think she'd get whiplash.

Her eyes caught that of a crimson eyed teacher's as he was leaving and she subtly shook her head. She had been going out with Natsume since the start of this term. In between her hectic schedule and dates with Natsume, she hasn't had a chance to talk to Hotaru at all about Natsume being the department head. And she knew she'd pay a big price if Hotaru found out from someone other than her.

"HOTARU!" She had blurted out without thinking.

"What is it baka? I can't keep the department head waiting." The lavender eyed girl turned to her and rolled her eyes.

"Uhmm.. about that." The brunette fidgeted with the hem of her shirt as she approached along with Sumire and Anna.

"Stop wasting my time, I'll talk to you later."

They were headed towards the faculty room when they heard a familiar voice calling them. The four ladies turned around to see Tsubasa Andou running towards them.

"Hi girls!" He greeted them, breathing heavily from the running.

"Andou. What brings you to this part of the school? Shouldn't you be at the other side of campus reading people's psych?" **(A/N: Tsubasa is a Psychology major; refer to chapter 4)**

"Haha, well I really wanted to talk to Mikan today. Mind if I borrow her for a bit Hotaru?"

"That's Imai to you Andou. And I have somewhere to be so I can't mind it now, but someone else will." Her voice was as usual ice cold.

"Ouch. Alrighty then, Mikan? Grab some lunch with me?" Tsubasa gave her his most charming smile and Mikan decided it would be an opportune time to tell him that she was seeing someone.

"I'll see you guys later then." She waved to the three, giving them a look that meant to say 'Don't tell Natsume'. They walked off together heading towards the school gates.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let her go with that guy? Hyuuga-sensei won't be pleased if he ever finds out." Sumire asked Hotaru who didn't reply.

Instead, she walked towards the faculty room with more purpose.

* * *

 **MIKAN's POV**

Tsubasa decided to get some shawarma for lunch since there was this new place that recently opened up near the school. The sun was at its highest peak and the heat was relentless. My shirt was clinging to my back due to the humidity and after the short walk, I was feeling tired and hot. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wear my thick black pullover shirt today. When we walked in to the small café, I was hit with the most nauseating smell to which I could feel my stomach lurch. Maybe I just wasn't used to the smell. I force myself to take small breaths to get rid of the queasy feeling in my stomach as we sit down.

"Are you alright Mikan? You've been so quiet." His blue eyes are full of concern.

"I'm fine. I have something to tell you anyways." I told him with a small smile.

The waitress comes by to take our orders and I ask her for a glass of water along with my order.

"So how have you been Mikan? I haven't seen you a lot lately, and you're always so busy to have time for me."

"I know. I'm sorry, Tsubasa, I've been really busy working hard for my scholarship.. and also I.." He interrupted before I could finish.

"It's fine Mikan. I really wanted to talk to you today. I got something to tell you too…" He looked me in the eye and I blushed profusely, forgetting that I was about to confess that I'm dating Natsume.

"What is it?" He took my hand in his and I could hear the alarm bells ringing in my mind.

"I really like you Mikan. I know we haven't spent much time together but I really want to get to know you. Will you go out with me?" I wasn't the least bit shocked but still I was rendered speechless. Paired with this weird feeling I had inside of me, my mind was slow in processing what he had just said.

I still felt hot inside, feverish despite the coolness of the air brought about by the airconditioner in the small cafe and my vision was suddenly spinning. Before I could answer, the waitress reappeared with their orders, setting down the two dishes in front of us along with our drinks. The smell from the dish overwhelmed my senses even further and I felt like I was going to puke.

"I…" I didn't get to finish my sentence, because then, the world around me turned dark.

* * *

 **JOURNALISM DEPARTMENT HEAD'S OFFICE**

Hotaru knocked on the door and entered the department head's office to be greeted to the sight of Natsume Hyuuga seated on the chair behind the desk.

"What are you doing in Miss Koizumi's office?" She asked him.

"Miss Koizumi is already working in a different department and I am now the department head. Please sit down Miss Imai." He motioned for her to sit at the chair in front of the desk. She eyed the nameplate sitting just in front of her.

 **NATSUME HYUUGA**

 **JOURNALISM PROGRAM DEPARTMENT HEAD**

"Since when?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Since that day that you saw Mikan and I…" He could see she was furious, albeit keeping her cool.

"I get it, no need to say it out loud. Why did you call me here?"

He laid down five hundred dollars on his desk just behind his nameplate.

"I'm paying my debt."

"That was long overdue."

"You never sent me a bill."

"You were already informed. I don't need to waste paper on you. Unlike some people, I value the trees."

"Why are you so hostile to me?"

"I'm like that with everyone."

"Not everyone."

"Just because my best friend is dating you, doesn't mean I have to like you."

"I guess you're right."

"I hope to God you two have been discreet. This is even more scandalous than dating a teacher." She muttered under her breath.

Before he could react, her cellphone began ringing. She fished it out of her bag and didn't recognize the number. She had a feeling of dread as she answered the phone.

"This is Imai." Natsume casually sat back down on his chair as the young girl in front of him took the call. His demeanor changed however when he saw her stand up, looking slightly frazzled.

"Where are you?" Her words clipped and her voice wavering.

"I'll be right there."

She locked her phone and shoved it back into her bag. Then she turned back to him this time with an even fiercer look in her eyes.

"You need to come with me. But promise me you won't do anything stupid like put your job on the line."

"What is it? What happened?" He stood up and retrieved his jacket from the coat rack near his bookcase.

"Just follow me. And also, this discussion about that isn't over yet." She gestured to his nameplate before walking out the door.

* * *

 **STANFORD HEALTH CARE**

Yuu Tobita entered the emergency room where he was assigned. He is an intern for Stanford Medical School. He was startled to see a familiar girl lying on the hospital bed, accompanied by a young man. He checked the charts and confirmed it was his neighbor, Mikan Sakura. He wondered if Natsume knew she was here but he couldn't call him just yet since he had to check her vitals and note it on her chart.

After ensuring her vitals were okay, he turned to the worried young man sitting on the chair next to her. He remembered him being the guy that challenged Natsume to a beer pong fight and lost. **(A/N refer to chapter 5)**

"Your friend is in stable condition. She just appears to be overfatigued. We'll run some tests once she wakes up." He said to the young man.

"Thank you." Tsubasa breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" it was a standard question but this time, Yuu was also curious as to why Mikan was with him. He knew that she was going out with Natsume as told by Yome.

"Well, we were having lunch at this café near the school. She wasn't looking too good, then when our food was served she just suddenly passed out."

"She does have a slight fever, but once it goes down, she should be fine. I'll be calling the person listed as her contact in case of emergency. Have you contacted anyone?"

"I contacted her housemate, Hotaru Imai, who is a classmate of hers and her three other housemates as well. I don't know any of her family."

"Okay then, her contact here is Ms. Imai so once she arrives you may go. I'll have one of the aids escort you to a room. If she wakes before then, please have one of the nurses page me. Ms. Sakura is my neighbor." He gave the guy a polite smile before turning to leave.

Mikan was moved to a room in the second floor of the hospital. After confirming the room number, Yuu texted Natsume to let him know what was going on. He received a message from the nurse of the wing where Mikan was assigned that the patient was awake. He went up to her room to find her sitting up on her bed.

"Hi Mikan." He gave her a soft smile.

"Yuu." She blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit better. I really don't know what happened to me. All I remember was that it was so hot, and then I blacked out."

"Yes. It's a good thing Mr. Andou here took you straight here."

At the mention of Tsubasa's name, Mikan turned to see that he was looking at her with worried eyes. Then the events of the past hour came back to her in a rush.

"Oh my God. That's right. We were having lunch. I'm so sorry for the trouble Tsubasa." She rambled.

"It's quite alright Mikan. I'm glad I was able to help you."

"We're gonna run some tests just to check everything and you should be able to go home this evening Mikan." Yuu wrote down the tests they would be running, a urine and blood test.

"Uhm.. Yuu? I hope you haven't told him yet that I'm here." Tsubasa looked confused as Mikan addressed the young doctor-to-be.

"Haven't told who, Mikan?" The three occupants of the room turned towards the door where Natsume was standing looking livid accompanied by Hotaru.

They both walked in and the atmosphere in the room was charged with tension. Tsubasa stood up as Natsume approached. They stood face to face, both scowling, both standing tall and proud.

Before each could say a word however, the resident doctor came into the room and gave them all a stern look.

"I heard there was a student who was brought in. Where is the patient?" Everyone turned at the sound of the deep voice at the door.

"She's here doctor." Yuu snapped to attention for it was the medical school's program head that came in.

"Have you checked her vitals, Tobita?" Yuu nodded and handed over Mikan's chart to the newcomer who poured over it upon receiving it.

"Well, it looks like Tobita's got you covered. You are scheduled for a blood test this afternoon and the nurse will provide you a cup for your urine sample. Once you provide these you can be discharged if you feel up to it. I will excuse you from classes for the rest of the week and you can return to get your results along with a free consultation with me." He glanced at the two guys who were looking worriedly at Mikan, then his gaze fell on Hotaru and his eyes widened before returning back to his professional mode.

"I didn't see you there imoto." Subaru Imai deadpanned.

"Is my friend going to be okay, onii-chan?" Everybody stood gaping at the emotionless exchange between the two.

"Yes. We'll run the tests just to be sure, other than that, she appears to be okay. Just overfatigued."

"Hotaru! You have a brother?" Mikan was quick to recover and confronted her best friend who just shrugged.

"Doctor, will she need to be on bedrest?" Natsume interjected. Subaru stared at him first before finally recognizing him as the Journalism program's department head. He wasn't able to utter a word because Hotaru beat him to it.

"He heard about Mikan's predicament and accompanied me to see her. He is our neighbor and a friend." Hotaru's quick save made Natsume breath out a sigh of relief. The university newspaper would have a field day if anyone outside of the two houses (Mikan's and Natsume's) would find out about their relationship.

"Ahh well, as you heard, she is just overstressed so she should take it easy for a few days. She can go home, but no strenuous activities of any sort." Subaru nodded to Hotaru and turned to leave.

When Subaru left the room with Yuu, the tense atmosphere between the two males rose once again. One could almost see the sparks of lightning between the two. It was only when Mikan cleared her throat that the two remembered why they were there in the first place.

"Mikan, would you care to explain why you were with this guy?" Natsume's voice was strained, like he wanted to sound angry but was forcing himself not to.

"Why should she explain to you? Just because she went out with you doesn't mean you own her." Tsubasa interrupted.

"Tsubasa." He turned towards the girl sitting on the hospital bed, and was shocked to see her allowing Natsume to hold her hand.

"Natsume is sort of…" She started saying.

"What do you mean sort of?" Natsume's voice was annoyed, his nose crinkling as if in disgust with the word which was ignored by the brunette.

"He's kind of.."

"Not kind of. Just spit it out." Mikan looked flustered at Natsume's prodding until the ever impatient Natsume finally muttered the words Tsubasa didn't want to hear.

"I'm her boyfriend. So you'd do best to keep away from her."

 **END OF CHAPTER 13**

* * *

 **Uh-oh. Natsume's pissed to find out that Mikan was with Tsubasa. Will it cause a fight?**

 **And Tsubasa is finally informed that Natsume and Mikan are dating. Will he give up? Or will he still pursue her?**

 **Stay tuned to find out.**

* * *

 **Anilissa –** Thank you! Your review made me realize I nailed the previous chapter! Haha hope you like this one ;)

 **Seiren Rindo –** Hello kouhai! I'm glad I made you laugh on your birthday :) and thank you! I won't be presenting till the 20th but I'll be fairly busy after I get back from vacation which is why I'm catching up to my stories now before I leave. I'm leaving on the 10th and will be back on the 14th. If I have some downtime I may be able to upload a couple of updates from where I will be ;)

 **Nikinora96 –** Hi Niki-san! Thank you so much! I couldn't think of any other way to make the story less awkward than it needs to be :D

 **chewybillabong –** straight bull's eye on his ego, that's for sure hahaha. Thank you! Enjoy this update!

* * *

 **So next on the story cycle is :**

 **Delicious Taboo (DT)**

 **Secrets (SEC)**

 **Karaoke Nights (KN)**

 **Then back here to The Guy Next Door (TGND)**

 **And I may insert a couple of oneshots I've been developing in between. It depends if I finish them lol. I've got so much to do and so little time so I will try my best for you all. I feel bad whenever I don't update.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **And thanks to everyone who has read, followed, set favorite and reviewed.**

 **I also recently uploaded a drabble/oneshot if you wanna check it out. "Can We Dance"**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	14. Chapter 14: A Silent Escape

**Sooo, as promised.. here's the update on TGND. I'm working on DT as well now so expect an update in the next few hours.**

 **Christmas Stories (formerly Last Christmas) will not be following my regular story cycle. [FYI]**

 **Text in** _ **italics**_ **is a flashback!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14: A SILENT ESCAPE**

 **MIKAN'S POV**

" **Ladies and gentlemen, we have just landed safely at Haneda International Airport. Please wait for the fasten seatbelt sign to turn off before standing and retrieving your luggage from the overhead bin."**

I glance outside the window and notice that the weather is gloomy, matching how I felt. People all around are scrambling to get their luggage and I heed them no mind. My thoughts are scrambled like how people like their eggs in the morning. Funny, how just one sentence can change your life forever. Today symbolizes a new beginning. The end of the worst week of my life. A time for a fresh start.

* * *

 _I opened the door to find Yuu Tobita standing on the porch in the wee hours of the morning. He looked stressed and tired._

" _Are you alright Yuu? Did you forget your key?" I asked him._

" _Mikan, we need to talk." He sounded serious so I invited him in and poured us both a cup of coffee._

" _What's wrong Yuu?" He took a seat on the couch and looked at me nervously._

" _I have your test results."_

" _Oh. I was supposed to get them tomorrow along with my follow up check-up with Hotaru's brother."_

" _I only have a copy and you need to still go tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know first." The way he said it, I couldn't shake of that feeling of dread in my stomach._

" _What is it then Yuu? It must be serious if you're here at two in the morning." I steeled myself for what was to come. Maybe I had cancer. My grandfather died of cancer, what type it was, I didn't know. But I hated that word._

" _You're three weeks pregnant."_

 _Then suddenly all the things I couldn't explain for the past month, made absolute sense. The sudden cravings, the voracious appetite, the nausea. I felt relieved it wasn't anything more than that, but then I realized one more problem._

 _Natsume is the father of my child. And he is my department head. Shit and double shit._

 _I clutched Yuu's hand in a way that I'm sure has cut off his circulation._

" _Yuu. Please don't tell Natsume about this."_

" _He's my friend, Mikan."_

" _Well. Just don't. Not yet. Please, I beg you."_

" _I – "_

" _I promise to tell him. Let the news come from me."_

" _If you promise to tell him soon, then I guess you are right."_

" _I will. Just let me handle it first."_

" _Mikan…" His nose crinkled as he narrowed his eyes at me. "You won't do anything to the baby, right?"_

" _No. Of course not." But to be honest, I was confused. I didn't know what to do._

 _It took me a week to figure out what I wanted to do. But by then I was stressing so much it was too late. I barely finished one of my finals exam when I doubled over in pain. It felt like I was being stabbed inside my stomach and I felt the strength to even stand up leave me._

 _Hotaru rushed to my side followed by Anna and Sumire with worried looks on their faces. When Hotaru helped get me up to stand, I felt the warm trickle of blood in between my legs. I confirmed it when I grazed my hand on my thigh and felt it coating my palm. The words barely left my mouth before I passed out._

" _Don't tell him."_

 _I woke up to Hotaru and her brother talking near my bed in the hospital room._

" _Please, brother. This is the only thing I ask of you." It was the first time I heard Hotaru beg like that._

" _My license is on the line for this Hotaru."_

" _She's a scholar, if the school board hears of this, she will be expelled."_

" _Who is the father?" His tone was cold and all business, just like Hotaru was in handling her customers. I couldn't tell if he felt any sympathy for me._

" _I cannot say. It is none of my business. But the pregnancy cannot go into her record."_

" _It doesn't matter. She's lost the baby anyways. I will handle it."_

" _Thank you onii-chan."_

" _Just this once." I hear the soft thud of the door closing and Hotaru walks up to the bedside._

" _Baka, why didn't you tell me?" Her tone is soft, and she takes my hand in hers._

 _I can't find the words to explain it so I just laid there and cried. Her arms engulf me into a hug and I am wracked with sobs, mourning for the loss of a life I wasn't even sure that I wanted to begin with. I felt that maybe because I didn't know if I wanted it was the reason it was taken away from me. My baby. Our baby. The byproduct of my love with Natsume. Now I don't even know if I could face him anymore. I'm afraid that he will blame me for the loss of our child because even I blame myself._

" _It's not your fault, baka." It was as if she read my mind._

" _I can't face him anymore, Hotaru."_

" _Why not? He deserves to know."_

" _I just can't."_

" _You are going to have to suck it up one way or another. We have one more year with him as our department head. Don't worry about it now. Just get some rest and we will figure it out later." She stood up and sat down on the small couch in the room._

 _My phone was vibrating on the side table and I checked the caller ID. It was Natsume. I turned the phone off. I knew the girls would find some way to cover for me. I also knew, I couldn't go back to my old life anymore. I felt empty and hollow. I had to find myself again._

* * *

 _I knew Hotaru had one more exam to take the next morning and I decided to make my move. I got myself discharged, and immediately went home. I grabbed my carry on and packed most of my clothes. I stuffed my important things in my shoulder bag. My wallet, passport, photo IDs, credit card, and laptop were all cramped in the space I had in the bag. My car, phone, camera and other gadgets, I decided to leave behind._

 _I purchased a one way ticket to Japan. It was the only place I could think of. I checked the time and knew it would be a couple of hours before anyone would look for me. Hotaru knew I was in the hospital. Natsume was told by the girls that I had to go to an aunt's place out of town without cell coverage. The girls all had classes. There would be no reason for them to find me gone, well up until the next few hours. Or so I thought._

" _ **JAPAN AIRLINES FLIGHT 1 BOUND FOR HANEDA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT – DELAYED"**_

 _The notification on the screen at LAX made me want to scream out but I kept my cool and headed to a nearby café. I was starving. I hadn't eaten since last night. I ordered a coffee and a bagel and headed to an obscure table. I spent the next hour planning my move. What to do when I get there. Who to call. I made a list of contacts I knew I had there, thanking Kami for the gift of my sharp memory._

" _ **CALLING ALL PASSENGERS OF JAPAN AIRLINES FLIGHT 1 BOUND FOR TOKYO, PLEASE PROCEED TO GATE NUMBER 5. BOARDING WILL NOW COMMENCE."**_

 _I pick up my bag and proceed to the gate. Mixed emotions overcame me and I couldn't stop the tear from trickling down my cheeks. I held my passport and boarding pass as I stood in line waiting for my turn. I felt sad at leaving this way, vanishing without a word, but I knew I needed to do this for myself. I walk forward and hand over my passport and boarding pass for the airport personnel to check and he hands it back to me with a smile._

" _I hope you enjoy the flight Miss Sakura." He said and I just nod at him politely._

 _I take a step towards the gate but am stopped when a hand grabs my arm roughly. My eyes widen as I turn around to face whoever had grabbed me._

" _Mikan, where do you think you're going?"_

 **END OF CHAPTER 14**

* * *

 **I know… it's a bit short, but It's been a while since I did a cliffie.. so dun dun dun! CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Who do you think it is? Or who do you want it to be? (I already have someone in mind but I'm curious to know what you guys think.. hehe) XD**

 **Stay tuned to find out ;)**

* * *

 **redvelvety –** Well, she was.. now she isn't. :(

 **Anilissa –** Natsume was never good at waiting. LoL. And DT will be up next. I'm working on the next chapter for it :D

 **Sakura Shiragiku –** Congratulations for being 1st in class! Good Job! And I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. Here's the update, hope you likey!

 **Nikinora96 –** I don't know if this is what you had in mind back then in your review, lols. But nonetheless, yeah, sometimes Natsume's feelings get the best of him.

 **Mikana-yukihara –** Sad to say she isn't anymore :(

 **Seiren Rindo –** hello kouhai! She was pregnant but she lost the baby. And thank you! I'm glad you liked their interactions. :D and yes I did have a short yet awesome vacay!

 **princess lulu of koronia –** trust me, there will be a fight. Soon.

 **Aquabluemarine –** Oh wow! Thank you so much for the lovely review! Makes me feel so happy that you guys enjoy my stories! And I hope you enjoy this new chapter, (though to enjoy is to revel in the sadness, but I hope you like it.

* * *

 **So here is my story cycle for the benefit of those who just started to follow (though you will see me announce it for ever story update haha)**

 **UP NEXT:**

 **Delicious Taboo – Rated M**

 **Secrets – Rated M**

 **Karaoke Nights – Rated T**

 **Then I return to this wonderful story The Guy Next Door.**

 **My Christmas Special (Christmas Stories) will be updated every other day (if not everyday) XD**

 **Please do check out my profile if you wanna see my oneshots and other creations! Let me know what you think!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	15. Chapter 15: Disappearance

**So I am planning to run through the story cycle this week before being off for the party weekend! (Oh yeah!) LoL.**

 **Text in** _ **italics**_ **is a flashback!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _I hope you enjoy the flight Miss Sakura." He said and I just nod at him politely._

 _I take a step towards the gate but am stopped when a hand grabs my arm roughly. My eyes widen as I turn around to face whoever had grabbed me._

" _Mikan, where do you think you're going?"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15: DISAPPEARANCE**

" **Hi, this is Mikan Sakura, as you can tell I am unable to take your call right now. Please leave a message after the tone. Arigatou!"**

 ***Beep***

"Mikan, where the hell are you and why aren't you taking my calls?" Natsume growled into the phone for the fifteenth time.

It's been a week and a half since Mikan got hospitalized for over fatigue. He'd been making sure she take it easy and not overdo herself which was why he would drop by every night after dinner to check on her. He would use 'quality time' as a pretense but he noticed she wasn't like her usual bubbly self. She was quiet, pensive and most of the time he'd catch her staring out her window. She'd gone to get her test results from the hospital last week and was adamant he not accompany her. She didn't show him any of the papers but told him she was perfectly healthy.

Today was the last day of Mikan's exams. Natsume had not seen any of the girls from the house next door except Nonoko who was already done with her exams. The foursome, (Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire and Anna) had already submitted their final presentations for his class yesterday. He knew Imai and Shouda would have another exam tomorrow but Anna and Mikan were done for today. When he called her that afternoon she had told him she was busy reviewing for her exams and would call him when the last exam would be over. She neither called nor answered his calls or text messages. He even went as far as Skype to reach her but her status showed she was offline.

He knew the last exam ended at 5pm but it was now 9 in the evening and he had not heard from Mikan at all. So now, Natsume was sitting on the girls' porch waiting for any of them to come home. He was half asleep sitting there when a scream woke him up.

"S-sensei!" Anna jumped at the sight of Natsume standing on the porch.

"Have you seen Mikan? I can't reach her." He was instantly awake upon hearing Anna.

"She's with Hotaru. I believe they are dealing with a girl crisis right now from Hotaru's end." Sumire answers, a little too eagerly which seemed suspicious.

"Do you know where they are?"

"Do you think we'd be here if we did?" She retorts rolling her eyes and pushing past him into the house.

"Fine." Natsume's shoulders heaved as give out a sigh of defeat.

"Shouda, please tell Mikan to call me when she gets in."He told her and she nods as she closes the door.

Natsume stayed awake looking at the house next door the whole night. Both Mikan and Hotaru's lights were off and Hotaru's car never appeared in their driveway. He couldn't help but worry, even if he knew that Hotaru will keep Mikan safe. That was the only thought that consoled him. Otherwise, he may have already been driving all around the city looking for them. The sun was rising as he felt his eyes twitch from lack of sleep. He decided to get some sleep and check on Mikan later. If she was with Hotaru, then they must be dealing with something important.

He thought of her as he drifted off to sleep. And as the last traces of consciousness left him and proceeded to dreamland, the object of his dreams was slipping in quietly to the house next door, in the process of executing her escape.

* * *

 **HOTARU's POV**

I hold Mikan's hand as she lies unconscious on the hospital bed looking pale. When she collapsed earlier, I had asked permission from the professor to accompany her to the hospital on the other side of campus. I'd also asked that this information be confidential until now. It was a good thing it didn't happen in Hyuuga-sensei's or Professor Yome's class.

Subaru enters and approaches me.

"Hotaru, a word?" His expression is taut and grim. I keep my expression deadpan as always but my heart is beating loudly.

"Yes onii-chan?" I looked at him expectantly.

"She lost it."

"What do you mean?" He handed me a chart with Mikan's form on it and one word stood out from the rest.

 **NAME: MIKAN SAKURA**

 **PROFESSION: STUDENT**

 **AGE: 21**

 **GENDER: FEMALE**

 **TIME BROUGHT IN: 5:20PM**

 **DIAGNOSIS: MISCARRIAGE  
**

This explains the blood on her legs and her hand and why she whispered to me before she passed out.

" _Don't tell him."_

That idiot did not bother to tell me about her situation. This was so like her. I glanced at her sleeping figure and thanked Kami she was alive. But I know she would feel awful knowing about losing her baby.

Subaru's rambling brought me back to reality.

"We need to inform the father and the school about her predicament. She's lost a lot of blood but luckily we were able to get some type A blood immediately." He said.

"The school must not know." My tone full of conviction much to his surprise.

"That's impossible. It is imperative for the school to know." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Please brother. This is the only thing I ask of you." As much as I hate asking anyone for favors (I prefer blackmailing them) I knew this was the only way it would work. For Mikan, I would beg.

"My license is on the line for this Hotaru." The warning tone in his voice was heavy but I could sense the question in it. And so, I pleaded my case.

"She's a scholar. If the school board hears of this she will be expelled." And Natsume will not hear the end of it, and will most likely do something stupid to get him fired from his job.

"Who is the father?" Of course he had to ask that.

"I cannot say. It is none of my business. But the pregnancy cannot go into her record." I matched his cold tone.

"It doesn't matter. She lost the baby anyways. I will handle it." Thank Kami for Subaru.

"Thank you, onii-chan."

"Just this once." He gives me a brief hug and leaves.

Mikan stirs and I walk to her bedside, placing her hand in my own.

"Baka, why didn't you tell me?" I asked her. She knew she could tell me anything. No matter what stupid thing she'd do, I would always be behind her.

She breaks down and sobs like a lost little child in my arms. I try my best to soothe her but she is inconsolable. She feels at fault for what happened. Just because she was still unsure if she wanted the baby, she feels like that is the reason she lost it. I try to tell her it isn't but she doesn't listen. She doesn't want to face Natsume because of the guilt and I told her to sleep on it. We'll need to take it one day at a time.

I leave her in the care of the nurse on duty the next day. I still have one more exam and I finish it with minutes to spare. I am not one that is easily distracted but I have this heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I head back to the hospital when my phone rings, notifying me of an email message.

I scan through the email message and my eyes narrow like slits.

 **From: Dorothy Bainbridge dbainbridge**

 **To: Hotaru Imai**

 **Dear Miss Imai,**

 **We are writing to you to notify you of a recent charge of $778.00 on your supplementary VISA CARD issued to Miss Mikan Sakura. As stipulated on your agreement with the bank, any charges above $500 will generate an email sent to you for notification.**

 **Details of the charge below:**

 **Japan Airlines ticket - $778.00**

 **Should you wish to dispute the charge, please confirm with your supplementary card holder regarding the charge and contact us for any concerns.**

 **Sincerely Yours,**

 **Dorothy Bainbridge**

 **Accounts Management and Relations**

 **JBank, Los Angeles, CA**

I called the airport to check for the departure time of the flight. As luck would have it, it's delayed so I got in my car and drove like a demon to the airport, my anger being reflected by the way I drive. I reach LAX just as I hear the boarding call. I wouldn't be able to go to the boarding gate without a ticket and I had no time to line up in the queue. I saw an old acquaintance (by that I mean, someone I could easily blackmail) on the way to the boarding gate and snatched her ticket from her hand, with a promise to return it in a few minutes.

I ran to the gate for Japan Airlines and saw Mikan about to step into the gate. I jumped the velvet rope keeping the queue in line and headed straight for her, grabbing her arm roughly.

"Mikan, where do you think you are going?" I asked her.

"Hotaru!" She looked surprise as she saw took in the sight of me.

"Well? Care to explain why you suddenly purchased a one way ticket to Japan?" She scratched her head and looked at me sheepishly.

"Ano, I'll pay you back once I get a job there."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Hotaru. I'm sorry. I just need time for myself. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't tell anyone I was leaving. I just can't take it anymore here."

"You're giving up just like that?"

"I'm not."

"Then why?"

"Because." She sighed exasperatedly. "Because I need to come to terms with what happened in my own way. I know you care for me, and I appreciate that. I just need to be alone. Facing Natsume will be hard for me."

"He deserves to know."

"And he will. Just not now."

"When are you coming back?"

"I'll be back before the next term starts. For now, make up a cover story for me please?" She pleaded at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"You know that never works on me, baka." I told her sternly.

"Please Hotaru. Just this once. I really need to do this."

"Come back in September, yeah?"

"I will." The attendant near the gate approaches us informing her that she needs to board now.

"Take care. I'll handle it from here."

"Tell Natsume, I'm sorry." I nod, my mind already thinking of possible explanations to her sudden disappearance.

"I'll see you soon." I hug her tight and she walks towards the gate.

My heart feels heavy because even if she said she'll be back in three months' time, I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing her for quite a while. She turns one last time and mouths something to me.

"Hotaru, I'm sorry." She'd wordlessly said.

 **END OF CHAPTER 15**

* * *

 **So it was Hotaru! Props to** _ **Seiren Rindo and Mikana-yukihara**_ **for guessing right.**

 **She let Mikan leave promising she'll be back. So will she really be back?**

 **And how will Natsume react when he finds out about the baby, the miscarriage and Mikan's sudden departure?**

 **Stay tuned to find out.**

* * *

 **Anilissa** – oops.. it ain't Natsume.. and yeah the first trimester is really the most dangerous one, with Mikan super stressed with exams and the sudden news of being pregnant, it was sadly inevitable **.**

 **Sakura Shiragiku** – Oh my, no, I am alive and well and haven't forgotten the stories or you. Was just a bit busy over the holidays though Kath-chan.

 **Seiren Rindo** – good job on the guess kouhai! Stay tuned to find out if she really is going home. Natsume's feelings will be revealed in the later chapters.

 **princess lulu of koronia** – thank you for the compliment. No it's not Tsubasa, but not Natsume either. And like in this chapter, she said she will be back before the next term ends. Anyway, Mikan is done with the finals for this term so she is free for the summer. But will she be back? Stay tuned to find out.

 **redvelvety** – yes, I am guilty as charged of possession of a twisted mind. Thank you for the compliments! XD

 **Mikana-yukihara** – well, this is why. LoL. She really needs time for herself to mourn the loss of her baby. And to come to terms with what happened, she just isn't strong enough (emotionally anyway) to face Natsume yet.

 **Aquabluemarine** – thank you! And you keep writing too! :D and yeah it is sad that she lost it.

 **love crimson red ray88** – Updated! Sorry it took awhile. Enjoy this chappie!

* * *

 **STORY CYCLE ADVISORY:**

 **DELICIOUS TABOO (DT) will be up next followed by SECRETS (SEC) then KARAOKE NIGHTS (KN) before the week ends. This weekend (starting on Friday) I will be offline so expect an update on each story in the next few days!**

 **THANK YOU MUCHO! To those who have been reading, following, setting to favorite and reviewing my stories! Love you all!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	16. Chapter 16: A Loss and A Gain

**Ohayo minna-san! I'm back!**

 **Don't have much to say so I'll get right into it.**

 **Enjoy this next chapter for 'The Guy Next Door'.**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Take care. I'll handle it from here."_

" _Tell Natsume, I'm sorry." I nod, my mind already thinking of possible explanations to her sudden disappearance._

" _I'll see you soon." I hug her tight and she walks towards the gate._

 _My heart feels heavy because even if she said she'll be back in three months' time, I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing her for quite a while. She turns one last time and mouths something to me._

" _Hotaru, I'm sorry." She'd wordlessly said._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16: A Loss and A Gain**

 **NATSUME**

I woke up with a start. The sun was streaming through the window directly on my face. I had slept for six hours and it was almost noon. Sleep had helped calm my nerves about not hearing from Mikan since yesterday before her final exams began. It pissed me off but I decided to be mature about it and ask her for an explanation before jumping to unwarranted conclusions.

I showered and took my time in getting dressed since it was summer vacation (for the students anyway), we were only required to report to the university in the afternoon. My course required no summer classes so I was free in the next week. I just had to finish my paperwork and then the board would review if I was fit to work as department head for the Journalism Program next year.

Koko was grabbing a cup of coffee and offered me one, but I passed, planning to take Mikan out for breakfast. I was heading out the door when I saw Imai's car parking in front of their house. She got out of her car and walked into the house. Normally I would not pay attention to Imai's coming and goings but when I saw her, she looked so different. She didn't have that air of confidence and coolness to her this morning, in fact she looked tired and weary.

I jogged over to their house and rang the doorbell. Since Imai had literally just walked in the door it was expected that she would open it.

"What do you want?!" She venomously said.

"I'm taking Mikan to breakfast."

"You can't." And then she shut the door on my face. Before it could fully shut closed I was able to stop it with my foot.

"I don't think you have a say on what I can and cannot do with Mikan now Imai." She wheeled around and her eyes were narrow as slits. She was fuming mad for some inexplicable reason.

"I don't. But I am telling you. You cannot, as in literally cannot take her out for breakfast." She hissed, her voice dangerously low.

"And why can't I?" I couldn't help but put a challenge in my tone.

"Please do us all a favor Hyuuga-sensei, go back home and we will talk later. I have a major headache right now and I won't be able to keep my calm if you keep insisting to have your way right now."

"I'm not leaving until I see her Imai. I haven't seen her since yesterday. There's something funny going on. Now tell me. Why can't I take Mikan out for breakfast this morning?" I said in an annoyed voice. My patience is wearing thin.

"Well tough luck. Sleep on the porch for all I care. You're gonna have to wait to see her. Because SHE IS GONE!" It took awhile for the words to register in my brain but before I could ask, another voice blurted out the words I wanted to say.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Both Imai and I whipped our heads in the direction of the voice.

Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko were peeking from the kitchen door to the hallway where Imai and I stood. Sumire had her hands on her hips and a menacing, inquisitive look on her face.

Hotaru heaved out a long sigh and her shoulders sagged in defeat. She faced her housemates with a grim expression.

"The idiot left. And it's all because of him." She pointed her finger at me.

'What the fuck is going on?'

* * *

 **MIKAN (FOUR YEARS AFTER)**

It's been four years since I left America. Four years since I last spoke to Hotaru or any of the girls. A little over four years since I lost my baby and spoke to the man who fathered it. Ever since the plane touched down on my homeland's soil, I'd cut off communication with all of them. I deactivated my social media accounts and since I was now in Japan, my cellphone number could not be reached. The roaming feature was not active in the first place so I'd tossed out the sim card of my phone and bought a local one. I had enough money in my pocket to get by for a month, in frugal ways.

Why I wanted to return to Japan, I myself up until now, don't know. I just felt like this would be a good place to start over. I didn't have family here. They were all dead. My father had died from a freak car accident just a year after I left for Stanford. Mom had sunk into a depression that had hit her hard after daddy died. She died the year before I got a chance to return. There was nobody else. I knew I told Hotaru I'd come back three months after I left, but I also knew she knew me better than that. I've no intention of coming back to the States anytime soon. But soon enough, I found peace with my decision.

"Mommy? Where are my pancakes?" I felt a tug on my skirt and I looked down at the smiling young boy.

"Be patient love, I'm almost done." I patted his head and he walked back on to his chair.

"Are you going to take me with you to work, mommy?" He gave me a toothy grin.

"You have school silly." He pouted as I gave him a hug upon setting down his plate of pancakes on the table.

"But I will be taking you to school and picking you up when it's over. I have work too you know. Didn't you say you wanted to go to the amusement park for your birthday?" His green eyes lit up at hearing about the amusement park.

Youichi was an unexpected blessing in my life. When I arrived in Kyoto four years ago, I was in turmoil. I was wracked with guilt, loss, sadness and on the verge of depression. I had no one. I felt like my soul was beyond repair. But I found a purpose when he and his father came into my life.

His father was a very kind and lovely man. And the fact that he extended kindness to a young stranger fresh from a foreign land, I would never ever forget. He gave me a chance at a new beginning when I had nothing to offer in return. His body succumbed to an illness that he had been bearing all his life. He died two years after we met, leaving me and little Youichi behind.

"C'mon mommy! I'm done eating! Let's go!" I laughed as he pulled my hand, leading me to the living room where his backpack and my bag were prepared.

"Alright then, Youichi, let's go." I helped him put on his pack and grabbed my bag and keys, ready to head out the door and start a new day, just as the two of us had done for the past two years.

 **END OF CHAPTER 16**

* * *

 **It's been awhile since I updated.. my laptop was having some trouble.. so I'm only writing during my free time at work. (in case u guys were wondering... lol)**

 **Natsume has just found out about Mikan being gone. What will he do? What do you want him to do?**

 **And yeah, four years after leaving America, Mikan now has a child. But who was the father?**

 **Stay tuned for more!**

* * *

 **frozenbutterfly:** Oh my. I hope your wifi is back up now.

 **Anilissa:** I completely get it but some people just cope from being distanced from the world. It's an intriguing idea, since most of us want to be comforted. But to each her own. And I know some expect a cliché like Natsume finding someone else, but looks like Mikan is the one who found someone else. What ya think about that? Hahaha and yeah Hotaru is kind enough that time not to hit her with the baka gun!

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara:** thank you so much! How have you been?

 **Seiren Rindo:** Ohayo kouhai! Haven't heard from you in awhile? How's school going? And yes friendship definitely rocks! Miss u!

 **love crimson red ray88:** sorry to disappoint you from the last chapter, but there is a reason why she did that, and this chapter reveals that she has Youichi four years after coming to Japan. With who? How? Why? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

* * *

 **STORY CYCLE ADVISORY:**

 **UP NEXT: DELICIOUS TABOO**

 **THE SCAM**

 **SECRETS**

 **KARAOKE NIGHTS**

* * *

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	17. Chapter 17: Unearthed

**Just an update before the weekend starts. Got a little downtime at work today ;)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Youichi was an unexpected blessing in my life. When I arrived in Kyoto four years ago, I was in turmoil. I was wracked with guilt, loss, sadness, and on the verge of depression. I had no one. I felt like my soul was beyond repair. But I found a purpose when he and his father came into my life._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17: UNEARTHED**

 **MIKAN (PRESENT TIME)**

I dropped Youichi at his school and headed to the café that I worked at. It didn't pay as much as the five star restaurants in the area did but was enough for me and Youichi to get by. The café owner was a friend of Youichi's dad and gave me time off whenever Youichi needed me. Her kindness was above and beyond what any employee would ask for from their employer. I worked hard to make up for any lost time but she would pay me my full salary anyway.

It was a small maid café in the downtown area. I walked in and greeted my fellow waitresses and start putting on my outfit for the day. I put on the black dress, the pinafore apron, knee high white socks and platform heels. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and swirl it around on top to make it a high bun. Lipstick and a very faint blush complete the look and I am ready to go.

The morning goes by uneventfully and I am given a break by the manager. By the time I am done eating, my break is almost over so I hurry back to fix my clothes and make-up and go back to work. My shift would end in an hour and I had to pick Youichi up from school and buy ingredients for our dinner tonight. I was busy clearing up a table when the bell on the door rang and I heard a familiar voice attached to the person walking in.

"Hikaru, I am on a vacation. I told you, to refer any calling patients to Dr. Embry the resident psychologist." He was on a heated argument on the phone.

"Well, you're the secretary it's your job to do so. I can't do anything for that guy if I'm in Japan and he is in the United States. If he's having a violent breakdown then call 9-1-1 for God's sake and have Dr. Embry look at him at the hospital!" He said in a hushed angry tone.

That was the exact moment I had to turn around and greet him since he was seated at my section.

"Okaerinasai, goshujin-sama" (Welcome home, master) I greeted him in a slightly high voice, hoping he wouldn't recognize me.

He seemed startled as he stared at me. His eyes boring straight into mine. I dare not let any hint of recognition come through my expression and smiled at him sweetly. The staring match went on for about a full minute before he recovered.

"Ahh. Where are my manners? Sorry. You are?" He gave me that charming smile I knew from years back.

"Hijiri, Mika-chan goshujin-sama." I gave him a low bow. It was a good thing the café never lets us use our real names, so I'd shortened mine out.

"Andou, Tsubasa. It's a pleasure." He motioned for me to stand up from my bow.

"What would you like to order goshujin-sama?" I handed him the menu but he was still staring at me. I try my best not to squirm under his gaze and cleared my throat, gesturing towards the menu on the table.

"Forgive me. You just look like somebody I knew from before."

"I have a common face goshujin-sama, maybe that's why." I tried to reason out.

"Yeah probably that's why. You couldn't be her. She's been gone a long time." He didn't seem convinced but I gave a sigh of relief as he dropped the matter.

My heart was thumping loudly in my chest. I didn't think anyone I knew from the States would ever see me here. I just hope the act was convincing enough for him. The hour went by fast and as soon as I was done with my shift, I headed to the locker room and changed into my normal clothes. I put on a baseball cap to cover my hair and glasses on my face before leaving via the back door, heading towards Youichi's school.

* * *

 **TSUBASA**

I hurriedly finished my meal and waited outside the café for the young woman to step out. I figured she wouldn't be using the front entrance since she was an employee so I rounded the small building and found a back entrance. A woman clad in a tee shirt and blue jeans came out but was walking in the other direction. She had sunglasses on her face and a baseball cap but her auburn hair was put through the hole in the back of the cap.

I decided to follow my instinct and trail her. She walked briskly a few blocks down before riding a bus. I reckoned I couldn't get on the same bus without dawning suspicion if she saw me so I hailed a cab and had the driver follow the bus. I sat in the front, paying attention to the people stepping off the bus. She got off the bus three stops down near a small primary school.

She removed the cap and sunglasses from her head and face and shook out her hair. I couldn't see her face since she was turned away from me. I had the taxi idle a few meters away so she wouldn't see me but not too far away for me not to see her. She waited outside the gate as a swarm of elementary school kids rushed out to their waiting parents and guardians. I watched closely as I saw her crouch on her haunches and open her arms for a small toddler to walk into.

They started walking in my direction so I borrowed the paper the driver had and opened it to cover my face as they walked past. I paid the driver a handsome amount and got out of the cab since the pair was walking at a leisurely pace. I kept the paper and walked a good distance behind them, trying my best to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"How was school Youichi?" Her voice was different than at the café. It was a bit lower than four years ago but I knew I wasn't mistaken.

"It was fine mommy. I made a new fwend."

"Oh? That's great!" She ruffled the boy's hair much to the kid's annoyance.

"Her name is Anna. She's noisy so I told her I would be her friend so she would stop talking." The kid crinkled his nose at the thought.

"I had a friend named Anna before." She said wistfully and I strained my ear to listen in.

"Really mommy?" The boy turned his head to look at his mother.

"Yes. Before I met you and your daddy." That certainly piqued my interest. The boy looked nothing like her, so he must take after his father.

"You mean at that faraway place, Cawifloria?" She giggled and corrected the boy.

"Yes baby. It's pronounced California."

"Why'd you leave 'em be'ind mommy?"

"I had to sweetie. But let's not talk about that now. Let's talk about what you want for dinner." I stopped listening in after that but maintained a short distance from them. They browsed through a small grocery store and after 10 minutes, they were walking with a bag of groceries to a small apartment complex.

They entered a room in the 2nd floor of the 3 storey walk-up building and I checked the postbox outside the door once they stepped inside.

 **Hijiri, Mikan**

 **Hijiri, Youichi**

I snapped a picture of the post box. It took me just two minutes to get to the ground floor and out onto the street. I took out my phone and snapped a picture of the apartment building with the name of the street in front on the post.

I sent the pictures as an attachment via email and tapped my foot impatiently for the phone to ring. Five minutes later, my phone rang.

"What the hell is this?" the voice said on the other end as I picked up.

"I found her." There was silence on the other end.

"Are you 100% sure? Who is this Hijiri person?"

"That's the thing…" My voice trailed off, knowing how the person on the other end of the line would be if my information wasn't true.

"I'm waiting Andou."

"She has a kid. Probably three or four years old. Still A toddler."

"Is she married?"

"You saw the picture. She's using a different last name, the other name is the boy's.I haven't seen any other person and no one else is on the post box. Single mom or separated maybe?" I asked.

"Did you see her?"

"Yes. By a stroke of luck. I went to eat at the place where she worked. Almost didn't recognize her. She acted all cool and stranger like too. Even after I introduced myself."

"This better be worth it, else, I'm making you pay for the airfare."

"It's the real deal."

"Thank you Andou. Wait for me. I'll be on the next flight out." I could hear the tapping on the keyboard over the phone.

"Gotcha. Guess my plan to go to Hiroshima and Osaka are down the drain." I muttered under my breath.

"If your trip is more important then by all means, go ahead." I winced at the tone used.

"No. It's fine. I'll wait for you here. Book me a hotel. I didn't book one due to my plans."

"Already taken care of. You'll have the adjoining room of my suite at the Hoshinoya. Ask the concierge for the room and give them my name. They already have yours."

"Great. Thanks."

"No. Thank you." As I ended the call, I swear there was a hint of relief from the other person's voice.

* * *

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

*Knock Knock*

"Mommy, there's someone at the door!" Youichi shouted from the living room.

Mikan hastily finished her shower as she told Youichi to stay put and tell the person at the door to wait for a few minutes. She didn't want him opening doors without her present. She dressed quickly and was toweling her hair dry as she walked into the living room barefoot. She could hear the persistent knocking at the front door.

"Coming." She shouted to the person outside. The knocking abruptly stopped.

The young boy bounced up and down excitedly next to her, wanting to know who was it that wanted to visit them since they rarely had visitors.

She opened the door and when she saw the people outside, her jaw dropped.

"Hello Mikan. It's been awhile."

"Who are they mommy?" Youichi peered from behind her.

"It's -

 **END OF CHAPTER 17**

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **You guys must be used to it by now.. (Please don't hate me x_x)**

 **So who are they? Well a clue, Tsubasa would be there, making it plural, who else could the other person/people be? Is it just one person? Or many?**

 **So many questions leading you to think about it that much.. I'm evil, I know.. XD**

 **I love you all though! I just want to make sure the story is still exciting for you to follow ;)**

* * *

 **KitsuneSenpai18 –** Always asking the possible answers to the questions.. XD read on to find out. :D Looks like they flew in from America to see her though. Question is who was it?

 **Anilissa –** it wouldn't be Tsubasa since he was initially a student in the story and still is (from the previous chapters) so he would've been left behind in the USA with Hotaru and the rest. And from this chappie, we now know he is a psychologist on vacation who accidentally stumbles upon Mikan at her job. The identity of the father will be revealed in the next chapter and so will Youichi's origin (if Mikan is his biological mother or not) ;) What do u think the answer will be?

 **Purple Pearls Turned Black –** As I said on the PM, everything happens for a reason. I do hope you continue to follow. And like what I said to Anilissa above, reveals will be at the next chapter ;)

 **Nikinora96 –** knew what? Lol sorry couldn't keep track of the old reviews. And yeah it's a shame she wasn't able to complete it.

 **Mikana-yukihara –** not cool at all. But there is a reason.. hang on for the next chapter reveals!

* * *

 **Oh and yeah, I decided to make her work at a maid café coz I recently finished the Maid sama anime and manga. Lol..**

 **Story cycle advisory:**

 **Delicious Taboo - The Scam - Secrets - Karaoke Nights - The Guy Next Door**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	18. Chapter 18: Reunited

**I wanna greet newroz a Happy Birthday! I know it's a couple of days late and I already greeted you on facebook but still, to make it official! Happy Birthday Newroz!**

 **Anyone who wants to add me on facebook, lemme know! just pm me! XD**

 **And I'll try my best to update each story in the cycle at least once before the weekend, because I'm going to another island! XD**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

She opened the door and when she saw the people outside, her jaw dropped.

"Hello Mikan. It's been awhile."

"Who are they mommy?" Youichi peered from behind her.

"It's -

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18: REUNITED**

They sat in the small, cramped living room of the one bedroom apartment. Mikan was rubbing the small bump on her head with Youichi on her lap, Hotaru had a small bite mark on her arm that was being treated by Anna whilst Sumire and Nonoko were in the kitchen preparing the food they'd brought over. Tsubasa was sitting on the lone armchair and fidgeting as the two women glared at each other.

"The kid has guts, biting me like that." Hotaru murmured as Anna put some iodine solution on the wound.

"I bite you because you hurt mommy!" Youichi glared at the purple eyed stranger. An hour earlier, Hotaru had pulled out her baka gun when Mikan opened the door and shot her three times point blank with it. Alarmed that his mother was hurt, Youichi retaliated by biting Hotaru's arm.

"Didn't your mommy ever teach you any manners, kid?" The tone was teasing but Mikan could see the questions in Hotaru's eyes.

She returned it with a look that meant to say she would explain later.

"You're a mean lady!" Youichi stood in front of his mother and stretched his arms out wide as if to shield her from Hotaru.

"That's because your mommy is my best friend. Don't you get angry at your best friend for not speaking to you for years?"

"Is that true mommy? Is she really your best friend?" Youichi turned to Mikan with wide eyes and she nodded.

"Yes pumpkin. She was my best friend when I was abroad and she still is. This is your Auntie Hotaru, and the one who's treating her boo-boo is Auntie Anna."

"Is she the one you told me about? Before you met daddy?" He clapped excitedly.

"Yes. And this is your Auntie Sumire and Auntie Nonoko." She gestured as both women entered with a tray laden with food.

"And this is Uncle Tsubasa. He used to ask your mother out." Hotaru added with a slight smirk.

Youichi turned to Tsubasa and gave him a glare. He then turned to Mikan and motioned to whisper in her ear. He used a voice that was loud enough for everyone to hear though.

"Daddy was so much handsomer than him mommy." Everyone but Tsubasa laughed at the young boy's overprotectiveness with his mother.

"So how have you been, Mi-chan?" Anna asked as they all settled down to eat the snacks that Sumi and Nonoko brought.

"I'm doing good as you all can see. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch. I hope you can all forgive me." She bowed low to her friends whom she hasn't seen for a long time.

"We'll forgive you if you tell us how you had this little cutie and maintain your figure like you never had a child. Jeez girl, share your secret so we pass through motherhood with flying colors!" Sumire had Youichi sitting on her lap and was pinching his cheek constantly, much to the young toddler's annoyance.

"Well, here's the thing…" Mikan started to explain when a shrill ringing sound reverberated in the room.

Hotaru rummaged through her bag and found the offending phone, subsequently turning it off.

"Sorry." She murmured, gaining worried looks from the other three girls. "Do continue, baka." She gestured for Mikan to pick up where she left off.

"So as I was saying about You-chan…" Mikan was once again interrupted by another ringing phone.

Hotaru once again located her second phone in the bag and turned it off. For good measure, she pulled out three more phones and turned them all off.

"Just how many phones do you own, Hotaru?" Mikan asked incredulously.

"Five, not including the satellite phone." Hotaru shrugged her shoulders as if her owning a total of 6 phones was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Pray, tell, why you need six phones?"

"Because…" Another shrill ringing resonated throughout the small living room.

This time it was Anna who searched through her bag. She paled as she saw the caller ID and threw Hotaru a panicked look.

"Turn it off." It was more of a command than a request and Hotaru's tone was that of "do-it-or-else" warning.

Anna did so hesitantly and everyone except Mikan and Youichi seemed to be holding their breath. Mikan looked at all of them expectantly, waiting for someone to explain to her why their phones kept on ringing. Nobody said a word.

 _ ***You used to call me on my cellphone.. late night when you need my love***_

Drake's hit song began to play from Sumire's bag and she gave them all a sheepish look as she fumbled around trying to find the phone.

"What? I like the song!" She defended her choice of ringtone as she found the cell and looked at the caller ID.

"I am not getting fired for this, Hotaru. I'm answering the call." She told her lavender eyed friend who was glaring at her.

"This is Shouda." She answered the phone in her "business" voice. Mikan looked at her friend in awe.

"Yes." The faint voice on the other end appeared to be a female as far as Mikan could tell.

"Uh-huh."

"I'm afraid I can't" She answered vaguely to what the other person was saying.

"I said I cannot report back to the office immediately." Sumire rolled her eyes at having been asked to repeat what she said.

"Ok. I'll hold." Sumire looked over to Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko and gave them a look that indicated they were screwed.

"That was Yura. She's transferring me over to the boss." She said in a hushed whisper.

"So you all work for the same company?" Mikan asked and was met with nods from her friends. Before she could ask any further, Sumire straightened up in her seat which indicated that her boss was now on the line.

"Boss, I can explain…" She started saying before she shut up completely. She listened to the person on the other end of the line and Mikan was amazed that someone as outspoken as Sumire could be reduced to silence by who she was speaking to. The person on the other end must be very powerful.

"Hotaru. He wants to talk to you." Sumire handed over her phone and Hotaru stood up and grabbed it.

"This is Imai." She said as she walked over to the other corner of the room. Mikan had to strain to try to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I shut them off. Like I said on the e-mail I sent you yesterday. Shouda, Umenomiya, Ogasawara, and I are taking an emergency leave. We have something to take care of." Mikan glanced at her girlfriends who all had nervous looks on their faces.

"I'm sure you can find suitable replacements for them for a couple of days. My paperwork has been taken care of and I have my laptop with me. If you have concerns, you can email them directly to me and I can look them over tonight." Hotaru's tone was firm but Mikan could sense that she was tense.

"We'll be back in a couple of days. We just have some business here to take care of. And before you ask, it's personal business that is none of your business."

"Can she really talk to your boss like that?" Mikan whispered to Nonoko who nodded.

"She's second in command in the company. We work for one of the largest TV networks in L.A. Anna hosts her own cooking show, Sumire is a fashion reporter for a lifestyle show and I work as the intern to the in-house doctor and medical counsel." Nonoko whispered back and Mikan couldn't help but feel proud of her friends and how far they have become.

"Okay. Where were we?" Hotaru ended the call and looked gently at her best friend that she hasn't seen and has been looking for, for the past four years.

* * *

"Did she just hang up on me?" Yura shivered a bit sensing her boss' dark aura indicating that he was in a very bad mood.

She had been scrambling around the office all day looking for Vice President Imai. Not to mention that the hosts for the morning cooking show and lifestyle entertainment had gone missing, as has the medical intern. She was startled to find out from one of the older secretaries that they were all school chums and that they had disappeared together, confirmed the fact that they were all playing hooky together.

However this was not high school and she felt pissed off to be the one to have to break the news to her boss.

* * *

 **THE BOSS' POV**

 ** _Earlier_**

" _What is so important that you had to come in here Yura? You've been given clear instructions to report all findings to Miss Imai and she will take it from there." I looked at her sternly as she walked into the office._

" _Tha- that's the thi-thing sir.."_

" _Get a hold of yourself. Am I really that scary for you to stutter like that?" I hate it when people stutter._

" _Sorry sir. It's just that, Miss Imai has gone missing." She panicked as I looked up at her sharply._

" _What do you mean missing? Has she been kidnapped?"_

" _Her secretary advised that she booked a flight late yesterday and left with Miss Shouda, Umenomiya and the medical intern, Miss Ogasawara, and to inform you that she sent you an email." Suddenly I feel a headache coming in. Not only has my Vice President gone, she took with her the two hosts of my morning shows as well as the in house doctor's intern with a very poor excuse._

" _Get Imai on the phone and tell her I am ordering them to report to the office immediately. And ask her secretary where she's gone."_

" _Will do, sir."_

 _ **Five minutes later**_

" _She's not answering any of her phones, sir. They are all out of coverage." She could sense I was trying my hardest not to blow up._

" _Try Umenomiya."_

" _Also out of coverage after five rings sir." Imai is really testing my patience._

" _Call Shouda." She hastily dialled the number listed on the company record. To her relief, Shouda picked up after a couple of rings. I listened in on her conversation._

" _This is Shouda."_

" _Miss Shouda, this is Yura Otanashi."_

" _Yes."_

" _I wanted to know if you are in the company of Vice President Hotaru Imai at the present time?"_

" _Uh-huh."_

" _Oh thank Kami. The boss wants you all to report back to the office immediately."_

" _I'm afraid I can't."_

" _Pardon me?"_

" _I said I cannot report back to the office immediately." Yura placed her hand over the receiver and informed me what I already knew._

" _Transfer her over to me."_

" _Yes sir."_

" _Boss, I can explain.."_

" _Save it Shouda. Give the phone to Imai, and no, that isn't a request, it's an order." She immediately shut up and I could hear her telling Hotaru that I wanted her on the phone._

" _This is Imai."_

" _What the hell do you think you're doing? And what did you do to your phones?" I can barely contain the anger in my voice._

" _I shut them off. Like I said on the e-mail I sent you yesterday. Shouda, Umenomiya, Ogasawara, and I are taking an emergency leave. We have something to take care of."_

" _What the hell is so important that you have to drag away two of the hosts of our morning shows? There are protocols to follow Imai! What do I do with these hostless shows?"_

" _I'm sure you can find suitable replacements for them for a couple of days. My paperwork has been taken care of and I have my laptop with me. If you have concerns, you can email them directly to me and I can look them over tonight."_

" _I'm gonna need an explanation Imai."_

" _We'll be back in a couple of days. We just have some business here to take care of. And before you ask, it's personal business that is none of your business." Before I could respond the line already went dead. And I slammed my fist on the desk which made Yura jump._

" _Did she just hang up on me?" I saw Yura cower a bit as I asked that rhetorical question. My mind was spinning._

" _Sir, Miss Imai's secretary just emailed over their itinerary."_

" _Well?" I prompted her to continue._

" _They were headed to Kyoto, Japan."_

" _Book me a hotel room and get me on the next flight."_

" _Right away, sir."_

 _I usually wasn't that impulsive. But I'd made up my mind to find out what Imai was up to. Why was she in Japan? Did they get job offers there? She sounded curt and vague on the phone. And I was going to give her hell for hanging up on me, her boss. There would be consequences to pay for that._

 _You don't just hang up on Natsume Hyuuga._

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 18**

 **What can I say? Looking forward to how Natsume and Mikan will meet again? XD**

 **P.S. I'll probably update DT before I leave for Bantayan Island. So stay tuned for that!**

* * *

 **Nikinora96 –** Yeah, well, we'll know the answers to those questions of yours in the final chapters ;)

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara** – hope your table is alright :D

 **Anilissa** – Good guess. But Natsume wasn't there though. The final chapters will explain why Hotaru didn't bring Natsume along. And Youichi's father will be revealed in the final chapters too which is probably the next 2. Haha Youichi's father died two years after he met Mikan as indicated on chapter 16.

 **Seiren Rindo** – hey kouhai! Welcome back! Good guess too! You really do know how my mind works now hahaha!

 **Purple Pearls Turned Black** – Haha great job on the guess. And stay tuned for the reveal of Youichi's dad! XD

* * *

 **Story cycle advisory:**

 **Delicious Taboo - The Scam - Secrets - Karaoke Nights - The Guy Next Door**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	19. Chapter 19:SURPRISE!

**Sooooo I'm back! XD Enjoy this chappie! It may be one of the last few for this fic.**

 **Also, White Angel's story was just updated, head on over there and leave some love for her awesome story neh?**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _I usually wasn't that impulsive. But I'd made up my mind to find out what Imai was up to. Why was she in Japan? Did they get job offers there? She sounded curt and vague on the phone. And I was going to give her hell for hanging up on me, her boss. There would be consequences to pay for that._

 _You don't just hang up on Natsume Hyuuga._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19: SURPRISE!**

He walked into the hotel with his small carry-on luggage in tow. He had this type of walk where everybody in his midst would admire him. He walked with a purpose, his jetlag was undetectable. It was as if the drastic change in time zones did not affect him. People who looked at him would instantly know he was a man of power. After all, he was the CEO of the largest TV network in Los Angeles, California and despite working behind the scenes and not on screen, he was a household name.

The concierge had been alerted about his presence and were standing by for any requests he might put in. The first, oddly enough was to ask the concierge what room his colleagues were staying in. He was initially denied this information citing security policies but once he assured the shivering concierge that he meant no harm and that he just arrived 'late' for a 'conference call' that required the presence of his second in command, the information was freely given.

He was told Miss Imai and her companions had left since early that morning, having hired a car but the person in charge had no clue as to their destination. He was also informed that a gentleman had accompanied them who was also staying at the hotel. When told of the name of the gentleman, he felt the same feeling he did whenever he thought of Tsubasa Andou. Back then and up to now, he still didn't like the guy.

He asked the concierge to call his room when Miss Imai returns no matter what time of the day and retreated to his room for a much needed nap. He could barely sleep on the plane. Now his body was aching for a warm bed. He settled himself in his suite room and fell into a not so deep slumber.

He was awoken a few hours later by a phone call from the lobby. Miss Imai had returned with her companions. He thanked the receptionist and laid out his clothes on the bed. Since he was still on company hours, he picked a dress shirt and sports jacket with black jeans. Classy and not too casual. He took a quick shower and dressed, picked up his phone and room keycard then left to go to the girls' rooms and invite them for dinner. He planned to confront all of them while they were still in shock at his being in Japan.

He rang the bell at Hotaru's suite, knowing full well they were all in adjoining rooms. He wished he'd brought a camera so he could record Hotaru's expression, guess he'd have to settle for his phone. Little did he know that tonight, they were all in for the surprise of their lives.

* * *

Mikan arrived at Hotaru's hotel with Youichi in tow. Tonight was their last night in Japan and they invited mother and son to have dinner with them at the hotel's five star restaurant. Mikan had dressed little Youichi in a small suit and tie and she was dressed up with her fanciest dress, a low cut red number which clung to her curves in all the right places. She had her hair down and curled at the ends, and she wore just lipstick and a little eyeliner to accentuate her face.

She was led to the restaurant by the nice doorman and the maitre'd had them seated at their table near the pool and gardens. They came ten minutes early but since they didn't know the girls' hotel room number, and she didn't bring her phone, they opted to wait in the dining area.

"You-chan, Mommy has to go to the bathroom so stay put here and don't talk to strangers, okay?"

"I told you go to the bathroom to wee-wee before leaving!" Mikan giggled as You-chan appeared to be scolding her. She gave him a pouty sad face which made the young one guilty.

"I'm sowwy mommy."

"Its okay sweetheart, you're right. Mommy should've gone to the bathroom before leaving the house. So be a good little boy and stay put, alright?" The young boy nodded, watching the activities at the poolside with interest. Not a minute later that he was drawn in by the inviting view of the pool and the kids playing with their inflatable toys so he climbed down from his chair and headed their way. In his excitement he did not notice the walkway was slippery near the pool where some guests had just climbed out.

He slipped near the poolside and lost his footing, heading straight into the 6 foot deep water.

* * *

 **TEN MINUTES EARLIER**

"Shouda did you order room service? You know Mikan's coming over for dinner, right?" Hotaru muttered as she heard the doorbell. Sumire had been rooming with her as Anna and Nonoko got the adjoining room in the suite. Tsubasa had a cheaper single room at a lower floor.

"No I didn't. I'm on weight watch remember?" Sumire rolled her eyes at Hotaru's accusation.

"Then who's at the door?"

"Maybe it's Mikan?"

"I didn't tell the idiot our room number, I told her we'd meet her downstairs at the restaurant by 7pm sharp." Hotaru walked towards the door and looked through the peephole. There was no one there.

'Weird.' She thought as she walked back towards the room. She was almost done getting ready and just needed to put on her shoes. The doorbell rang again and she briskly went back to the door, annoyed at whoever it was. Still no one seen at the peephole but this time, she stayed put near the door.

Another ring of the doorbell and she yanked open the door.

"Andou, I swear if this is one of your pranks, I'm charging you for the room and –" she cut off midsentence after seeing Natsume standing there with an evil smile on his face.

"Hello Imai."

"Hyuuga, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just in town for business." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Bullshit." She could see right through him. She knew him that well.

"It's such a coincidence we picked the same hotel."

"Again, bullshit. You're snooping." Her mind was thinking of ways to avoid him seeing Mikan at the restaurant downstairs.

"I'm joining you for dinner, the concierge told me you have reservations for everyone at the restaurant downstairs, I'm sure you won't mind adding an extra seat for that. I heard they have a celebrity chef that specializes in Italian cuisine."

"I wish I could, but I can't, I have other plans." Hotaru said curtly. She fished out her phone and texted Anna to call Mikan and find out where she was.

"You can take back your rejection to my suggestion to make up for hanging up on me. I'm still the boss, Hotaru. Your actions could have serious repercussions. Going AWOL, unapproved leaves, hanging up on your boss on the phone. Tsk tsk." He shook his head and Hotaru began fuming. If she left the job on bad terms, she'd have difficulty finding another one with the same pay grade. She could just make a new company but that would take time. Time she didn't have at the moment to start from scratch.

"I will take your silence as a yes. I'll be waiting downstairs." Natsume gave her no time to respond and entered the elevator a few steps away.

As soon as the elevators closed, she told the girls what happened.

"Holy shit! The boss was here?" Sumire shrieked as Hotaru rehashed her encounter with Natsume.

"Anna did you call Mikan?"

"I tried. She's not answering her phone."

"We have to keep Natsume from seeing her."

"Our dinner's in five minutes and he's already on the way downstairs!" Nonoko muttered.

"Call Tsubasa, he has to intercept Mikan. Tell him to tell her that there's been a change of plans. Take her to a resto outside of the hotel. She could already be waiting at the resto. I'll take care of Hyuuga." Hotaru mandated. Anna scrambled to the house phone to call Tsubasa's room, explaining the situation to him.

Hotaru hurriedly left the room in pursuit of Natsume. She tapped her foot impatiently for the elevator to arrive at her floor. She'd taken into consideration using the stairs but with their room at the 21st floor, it wasn't a feasible option, at least not to get down there in time. As soon as the elevator opened, she went in and pressed the button for the ground floor. She hoped she would get there in time.

* * *

Natsume sauntered into the restaurant and asked for the reservation under Hotaru's name. He was led to the patio near the pool and he took a seat while waiting for the rest of the dinner party to arrive. He sat back and watched the people coming and going. He noticed a young boy walking towards the pool clad in a suit and tie, unsupervised. He stood and walked over to the young boy, in an attempt to catch up to him before anything unwarranted happened. He saw as the boy lost his footing and fell into the pool. He looked around and although the staff had seen and was running towards them, they were too far away to make a difference. He decided there was no other option as the boy was already sputtering and helpless in the water.

"Mo-*gulp* mmyyyyyyy" the boy screamed.

Natsume jumped into the pool, clothes and all, to rescue the young boy. He settled the boy on his shoulder as he swam towards the edge of the pool where the staff was waiting with a towel and a first aid kit. The boy was coughing out water as the staff attended to him. He cursed inwardly about how parents could be so irresponsible as to leave their children unattended. He vowed to find out who the negligent parents were of the child to give them a piece of his mind.

"You-chan!" He turned to find Imai running towards them.

"Auntie Hotaru." He raised his brow as to how the child knew her.

"Are you alright?" For the first time, he saw Imai soften towards another person and it piqued his curiosity as he knew Hotaru's brother didn't have any children. He was still working at Stanford as the Dean for the College of Medicine. He looked as Hotaru cradled the boy in her arms.

"Am fine. This man saved me." The boy pointed at him and Hotaru had a weary look on her face that he couldn't explain.

"Care to explain this to me Imai? Who's the kid?" He said while trying to wring out his soaking sports coat. He felt relieved he was able to save the kid but annoyed that he'd gotten wet. He gave her a glare as she remained silent, focused on something behind him.

"He's my son." He turned to a voice he knew and missed for four years.

Mikan was standing behind him.

 **END OF CHAPTER 19**

* * *

 **So I'm thinking there may be 2 more chapters before this fic ends.**

 **Excited? XD**

 **Let's see how they react to finally seeing each other after four years in the next chappie, yeah?**

 **And the bigger question I know you've all been waiting for me to reveal the answer to is: Is Youichi Mikan's biological son? Or isn't he?**

 **What do you think? LOL**

* * *

 **Ahiru princess –** here ya go! Enjoy!

 **Anilissa –** Youichi's dad (doesn't really have a name from any character in the manga) but his connection to Mikan will be explained in the next chapter, so look out for that. And Hotaru and Natsume's work relationship will also be revealed next chapter.

 **Seiren Rindo –** probably the latter. Bombs explode? LOL from all the reveal! Hahaha yeah well I decided to leave Youichi's dad unnamed (just. Mr. Hijiri, or I'll probably make up a first name since Kaname wont fit because he has a different last name) lol. But his connection to Mikan will be explained in the next chapter! XD

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara –** I hope you get better soon. Aliana told me you were banned from devices till December.

 **wannabemangaka –** hey there! Thank you for your reviews (",)

 **FutureStarAira7 –** that was actually a hanging point in the story. Is he or isn't he Mikan's biological child? LoL. Something to keep the readers hooked ;) Stay tuned for that reveal in the next chapter!

 **Mikana-yukihara –** Yes he does! And he finds out about Youichi too! LoL. Enjoy!

 **Love crimson red ray88 –** I hope this chapter is long enough XD And we'll all know the truth in the next chappie.

* * *

 **Story cycle advisory:**

 **Delicious Taboo - The Scam - Secrets - Karaoke Nights - The Guy Next Door**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	20. FINALE: What Goes Around, Comes Around

**So I know I said about 2 more chapters but I figured it was best into one long chapter to make it worth the read.**

 **I actually had this ending planned out and written before posting the Karaoke Nights finale but since I follow the story cycle, and indulged my craving for a new story (visit Fairie Tales and review it please? XD) I decided to stick to the cycle.**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Care to explain this to me Imai? Who's the kid?" He said while trying to wring out his soaking sports coat. He felt relieved he was able to save the kid but annoyed that he'd gotten wet. He gave her a glare as she remained silent, focused on something behind him._

" _He's my son." He turned to a voice he knew and missed for four years._

 _Mikan was standing behind him._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20: WHAT GOES AROUND, COMES AROUND**

"Your son?"

"Yes he's my son. What are you doing here Natsume?" She asked him.

"That's not the most important question here Mikan." He spat. He wasn't just angry, he was furious.

"But if you really want to know so bad, I came here because two of my live show hosts disappeared in a fortnight along with my executive Vice President and a medical intern. Some of whom were my college students and had high recommendations coming from me. A CEO of a broadcasting company. Your former teacher, whom you left without as much as a goodbye. I came here expecting them to have been signing contracts or being pirated by a different company. And I came here to talk some sense into them. But looks like I came here so that once and for all I stop the foolishness of me wishing I could see you again." His voice was calm but the coldness in them made her shiver.

"It's not what you think." She protested in a weak voice.

"So, you mean to tell me that I imagined everything up?" He asked disbelievingly before continuing his rant.

"It's exactly what I think. How else can you explain leaving me in the air for four years and just coming right out at me that you now have a son? Should I be expecting to see your husband anytime soon?" He fought hard to keep his voice dignified. He didn't want to make enough of a spectacle of himself even though he was drenched from head to foot.

"Natsume please, let me explain." She said in a low voice. She was also trying hard to keep her emotions in check.

She had never prepared herself on how to react once they would meet again because she figured that there was a low probability of ever seeing anyone from the life she left behind in California. Most definitely after having Youichi. But Hotaru showing up on her doorstep should have tipped her off. That she wouldn't be able to run from her past life at all. That somehow, the past would really catch up with her in some way. And now, all her hidden fears had come true.

"Save me your excuses, Sakura." He turned to leave but she blurted out the secret that she vowed to take to her grave in an attempt to stop him from leaving.

"I was pregnant with your baby back then." It worked. It stopped him in his tracks but when he turned to face her, his eyes were blazing anew with fury.

"Don't you dare try to imply that this child is mine. I'm not stupid, Mikan. He looks nothing like me. I imagine he takes after his father. I'm not a fool. Don't you dare lie to me again. In fact, I'm not giving you a chance to. Goodbye Mikan." He turned to leave but this time, it was Hotaru that held on to his arm firmly.

"Listen to her." She said in an authoritative tone.

"I don't take orders from you, Imai. As for this little stunt you pulled, you can imagine the repercussions when all of you get back to the office." He looked at the group of women huddled together comforting Mikan who was sobbing.

"Just this once Hyuuga. You both need this. She needs to let the truth out and you need to know it. Then you can leave." Her voice had this 'no-nonsense' tone that could force even him to follow.

"Five minutes. After that, I'm getting changed and leaving."

It took a few seconds for Mikan to control her tears and she asked the girls to take Youichi to her apartment to change which they obliged. Only Mikan and Hotaru remained with Natsume.

"Three minutes." Natsume said unfeelingly.

"I was scared. I was stressed. You were my program head. I'd lose everything I worked hard for and I had nothing to fall back on. I thought about the baby. But I also thought about your career and my scholarship. I felt that I was too young. I lost the baby. And I was so scared of telling you. I was so ashamed to face you because I felt that I lost it due to the fact that I didn't want it enough. I was so guilty and I felt like you might blame me for the death of our baby." She was sobbing all throughout her story and Natsume could barely contain the look of cynicism on his face. He knew her well enough to say that she wasn't lying. But he couldn't deny the hurt he felt.

"You think I didn't love you enough to look past that? You made me look like a fool. I kept on looking for you after you disappeared. All Imai told me is that it was my fault. I kept blaming myself for you disappearing from our lives even if I didn't know what I did wrong! I loved you Mikan! I really did. I can't believe you didn't trust in my love enough for you to do that. I just can't. And now, you're not even the person I fell in love with back then. You're married, and you have a son. Was I so expendable that it was so easy for you to move on with your life as if nothing ever happened between us? As if you didn't really love me?" His emotions began to show through the cracks and his voice wavered.

"It's not like that." She protested but he interrupted her.

"Whatever. I don't need your excuses." She shivered under the intensity of his gaze.

 _ **~Hindi mo na mapipilit, wala ng babalikan~**_

 _ **~Sa liwanag mong nang-aakit, ayoko ng masaktan~**_

"Just let me explain further."

"I don't even think that I want to know or even be part of your life now." He stood up.

"You said you'd listen." Hotaru finally decided to intervene.

"You knew about this?" He turned to Hotaru now who was trying to comfort Mikan.

"I did. It wasn't my story to tell Hyuuga." She said solemnly.

"But I deserved to know the truth."

"You know it now. It's better that it came from her."

"Four years too late." He said with a bitterness in his voice.

"Please forgive me, Natsume. I'm so sorry." She reached out to him but he shrugged her arm away from his.

"It isn't that easy Sakura." He turned away from her and started to walk.

"Please." She begged but he didn't relent.

 _ **~Nakikiusap sayo, patawarin mo nalang ako,~**_

 _ **~Patawarin~**_

"I'm expecting your resignation when you get back Imai." He said coldly over his shoulder.

"Please leave Hotaru out of this. Whatever happened was between the two of us. She's good at what she does and she doesn't deserve to lose her job over this personal matter." She told him and he nodded.

"I'll think about it. My business is done here." He left without another word.

 _ **~Pasensya ka na, at di ko na rin madama, kay tagal kitang hinihintay~**_

Mikan sat there, sobbing in Hotaru's arms feeling all the regret she'd been keeping bottled up for the past four and a half years. She watched as the person she loved the most walked out of her life. But what she didn't see where the tears that were silently falling from his cheeks as he turned his back on her.

 _ **~Pasensya ka na, kaya ko nang mag-isa, kalayaan sa kamay ng lumbay~**_

* * *

 **FAST FORWARD TO SIX MONTHS LATER**

Hotaru walks into Natsume's office with a sense of purpose. She's holding a folder in her hand and she's somehow unsurprised that he wasn't there. She turned towards Yura who was typing away dictations on her desk.

"Yura, where is Mr. Hyuuga?"

"He didn't come in today ma'am."

"Did he say where he was?"

"I believe he's at home Miss Imai. He's been acting quite strangely since he got back from Japan six months ago. I'm sure you've seen that he forgets important meetings and when he does attend them, he spaces out. Good thing you're most often there to take over. What happened back in Japan?"

"It's personal business. Don't worry, I'll talk to him about it. Just keep on doing your work. If any important matters come up that need immediate attention, loop me in just in case." She nodded at the secretary and headed back to her office in the East Wing of the building.

"I'm heading out today, Wakako, please call or e-mail me for anything important that comes up. Cancel my two o'clock meeting with Mr. Jaeger and reschedule tomorrow. Tell him I'm attending to more urgent matters." Her secretary nodded and proceeded to do as she directed.

She went down to the parking area and instructed the driver to have the rest of the day off. She hopped into her car and headed in the direction of Natsume's condominium. She'd only been there once, prior to the Japan incident but she remembered where he lived. That was when Ruka had asked her to attend a dinner and she was offered her first job under Natsume. She started as an intern and soon excelled and eventually became his second in command with her knack in the business.

She rang the bell to his unit and waited for him to open the door. She could hear the TV running in the background and when there was no response, she pounded on the door.

"Open up Hyuuga, I know you're in there." She kept pounding on the door for five minutes before she heard a crash inside the condo and shuffling of feet.

The door opened shortly after and she was confronted by the sight of a disheveled Natsume. He looked like he had been through hell and back. And he was giving her one of his death glares that didn't scare her even a bit.

"Go away Imai. One reason I didn't fire you is so that you could take over when I'm not around. Don't make me regret my decision."

"As much as I'm flattered of that compliment, that's the reason why I'm here. What the hell is wrong with you? You're the CEO of the company. You can't afford to be this stupid." She could see scattered bottles of beer in his living room and he stank of stale beer.

"It's your freaking fault. You lied to me."

"I omitted a fact, not quite the same. And it was not.." He interrupted her before she could finish.

"Not your story to tell, I know." He said sarcastically. She looked at him in disdain.

"What are you doing here Imai?"

"I'm handing in my resignation." Her words immediately sobered him up.

"What?"

"I'm not going to repeat what I said." She handed him the folder she had brought along. "My explanation is there. And I'm staying in for at least three more months just to ensure that everything I've been working on, projects, business proposals and the like are all taken care of and endorsed to competent people that I have recommended as my replacement. This will give you time to sober up and choose which person you believe is capable of replacing me." She said this without even a drop of emotion in her voice.

"Why are you resigning?"

"Read my explanation. I don't like to repeat things." She turned on her heel and left.

* * *

 **TWO DAYS LATER:**

"What the hell Hyuuga?" Hotaru stormed into Natsume's office to which the latter just smirked.

"Hello Imai. What brings you here?" He asked innocently.

"You know very damn well what. What do you mean my resignation is rejected?" She slammed both hands on his desk and had a fierce look in her eyes.

"Have a seat and let's talk."

* * *

 **A MONTH LATER ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD:**

"Mommy, are you alright?" Youichi was waving his hands in front of Mikan's face. She was spacing out again.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Just tired is all." She said in a weak attempt of a cheerful voice.

"You've been sad since Auntie Hotaru, Sumiwe, Anna and Nonoko left."

"I just miss them I guess."

"But they is coming for my birthday right?"

"Yes they will." She tucked him into bed and went to retire to her own room.

She'd had difficulty coming to terms with what happened. Though she never expected to see him again, Mikan realized after watching Natsume walk away that she never really buried her feelings for him as deep and far away as she'd hoped. She still loved him.

She cried herself to sleep every night when Youichi was asleep. This night was no different. She would have to live with the consequences of her actions. She had no regrets in marrying Youichi's dad and being a mother to the young boy. Although theirs was a marriage for convenience, she had cared for his dad, even till the day he died.

She had met him shortly after moving to Japan. He had been nice to her when she had nothing. And he had offered her a place to stay. He was recently widowed and in exchange for lodging and food, she would take care of his son, Youichi. The boy's mother died a few months ago giving birth to him. He was less than six months old back then.

Although Mikan was Japanese, she had immigrated to the States when she was studying and was naturalized there. Her visa in Japan was expiring and she would soon face deportation. The easiest and fastest way to get her Japanese citizenship was to get married. And so, Youichi's father offered to marry her. Mikan had become a part of his family, and little Youichi and himself had grown attached to her.

They had a marriage filled with respect and care. He knew the truth about her feelings and never forced himself upon her. He had her set up with a separate bedroom from his and never touched her inappropriately. They never consummated their marriage. Their wedding night, she had poured out her entire story to him. And he had understood. He was a wise man and wonderful man.

He would often implore her to face the past, but she had never listened. And now the past had caught up to her and she felt like she was drowning in her emotions. She cried for the baby she'd lost, and the love that she let slip through her hands all because of her fears. She cried until she was tired and her eyes succumbed to slumber.

She was woken up hours later by an overexcited Youichi jumping on her bed.

"Mommy! Mommy! There's a moving van outside! We have a new neighbor!" The boy was generally excited about having new playmates.

"It's seven in the morning love, no school today. Let Mommy sleep for another hour please."

"Okay. But can we meet the new neighbors later?" Youichi looked at her with puppy dog eyes, a trait he had picked up from her.

"Sure. We can bake some cupcakes and take them over as a welcome gift, alright?" She leaned back on the bed but couldn't go back to sleep so she decided to start the day early.

They ran some errands while attempting to get a glimpse of the new neighbor but so far all they'd seen were the guys from the moving company that were hauling appliances and boxes from the moving truck to the apartment next to them. A brief talk with one of them indicated that the owner was following them that afternoon.

When they got back to their own apartment, Youichi insisted on helping her bake the cupcakes and decorate them. Once they had their batter in the oven, they were taking a seat on the couch to watch some cartoons while waiting for the cupcakes to be baked, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hang on love, let me just check who that is." She told the young boy.

She opened the door to reveal someone she least expected to be there.

Standing in front of her was Natsume Hyuuga in the flesh. He was wearing jeans and a shirt that was matted with sweat.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" She could not believe her eyes. She even rubbed them to make sure she wasn't hallucinating which earned her a chuckle from the unexpected visitor.

"I came to see if I could borrow a cup of sugar. You see, I wanted to make some coffee but haven't bought sugar,." He said in a teasing tone.

"I- I don't understand." Somehow tears welled up in her eyes and began to fall down her cheeks.

"Shhhh.. I know I said some things, and I'm sorry. I know the truth now." He wiped away the tears in her eyes and took her in his arms.

"How?" She asked amidst the steady flow of tears on her cheeks.

"Imai." She thanked the Gods she had a best friend like Hotaru. She would have to repay her someday.

"I still love you Mikan Sakura." He said as he traced his fingers across her cheeks.

"I love you too, Natsume." She replied as he leaned down and kissed her with all the passion he had for her.

She invited him inside and Youichi was a bit surprised to see the brave man who saved him from drowning in the pool there.

"What are you doing here mister?" He asked with both hands on his hips. Though he knew the man was good because he saved him from the pool, he didn't like the man because he made his mommy cry.

"I came to borrow a cup of sugar." He said simply.

"You were serious about that?" Mikan asked with her brow raised.

"Of course. I just moved. **I'm the guy next door.** "

 **THIS CONCLUDES THE GUY NEXT DOOR**

* * *

 **So there you go. I was so emotional writing this. And for those of you who are wondering about those Tagalog words in bold/italics inserted in the first part (I'm sure the Filipino folks are aware lol). Those are lyrics from Silent Sanctuary's song "Pasensya Ka Na". Head on over to google translate if you wanna know how it works with the story. It's such a melancholic song, so fitting of the situation (in the first part)**

 **I do not own anything except the plot of this story. Characters are by the wonderful Higuchi Tachibana and lyrics of the song by Silent Sanctuary.**

* * *

 **Mikana-yukihara –** lol. I see what you did there. Well the truth is finally revealed here. Enjoy the ending!

 **HaCel –** You know I never leave you guys hanging! Thank you! Hope you like the ending ;)

 **Anilissa –** and the long awaited ending lol. This fic has gone on too much. But I'm still thinking of an epilogue. I may or may not make one for this.

 **love crimson red ray88 –** I hope this one is long enough for you now XD

 **Thanks to those readers/authors who've been following and set this story to their favorites along with the rockin' people who always review! I won't mention each and everyone but please know you have my heartfelt gratitude. Without you all, these stories wouldn't be a success. Love ya all!**

* * *

 **Story cycle advisory:**

 **Delicious Taboo (epilogue) - The Scam - Secrets - Karaoke Nights (possible epilogue) - Faerie Tales (New) - The Guy Next Door (possible epilogue, still thinking about it)**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

 **THIS CONCLUDES THE GUY NEXT DOOR**


End file.
